So Cold
by FMA-SN-Fan
Summary: It's been a year since Ed left. How is Roy coping? How is Ed dealing with his choice? And what new event's await the two? The Sequel to Friend In Need. Yaoi bad language. Read & Review!
1. And It Begins

Chapter 1

_"Roy," The small male voice said from across Mustangs office. Mustang looked up from his paper work not believing his ears_

"_Ed…Edward?" Roy asked quietly and shaking his head._

_The blond man standing in the doorway of Roy's office smiled, "Of course." Ed walked forward closing the door as he did. _

"_It's been so long." Roy said turning his swiveling chair._

_Ed then straddled Roy's lap, "Too long, Roy. Too long." Ed whispered into Roy's ear, his lips brushing against his ear. Then their lips crushed against each other._

_Roy's hands rested on Ed's hips, feeling the passion burning though his body Roy lifted Ed up and laid him on top of his desk._

_Pulling off Ed's shirt then pinning Ed's hands above Ed's head Roy kissed Ed then nipped and bite a trail down Ed's neck._

_Suddenly Roy's hand felt wet. Roy broke the contact of his lips against Ed's skin. Edward looked you questioningly, "Why'd you stop?"_

_Roy let go of Ed's wrist and turned his hand over, palm up. His hand was coated in blood._

"_Don't worry about it. It will stop soon. Everything will." Ed said sitting up._

"_You will die before it stops!" Roy stressed grabbing Ed's shirt and reached for Ed's hand. _

"_Don't!" Ed yelled out, startling Roy._

_Ed wrapped his arms around Roy's neck. Roy gasped and cringed when he felt the warm blood soak through his military jacket and undershirt, then roll down his back._

"_I want this." Ed said._

"_No you don't Edward." Said._

"_Don't tell me what I want!" Ed snapped, then with amazing speed his took Roy's gun out of the holster on his belt. "It's better for both of us! It really is." Ed said cocking the gun. _

"_Edward, don't please." Roy said lightly and feeling tears sting his eyes and his stomach churned as nausea set in. _

_With a smile Ed closed his eyes and held the pistol to his temple._

_The room suddenly filled with echoes of Roy's scream and a gunshot._

Roy sat straight up in his bed. A cold sweat over his body, breathing in uneven heavy puffs. Roy felt nausea washed over him as he rushed to the bathroom. After emptying the contents of his stomach Roy sat on the floor leaning against the wall letting his tears lull him to sleep.

The phone ringing woke Roy up. Groaning and slowly standing Roy made his way to the front room to answer it.

"Hello," Roy's voice was raspy from vomiting and sleep.

"Roy? It's Jean. I was just calling to wake you up." Havoc said on the other line.

"Thanks, Jean." Roy said hanging up the phone then heading to the shower.

* * *

Jean hung up the phone and turned to Riza. "He sounded horrible." Jean said looking at the floor.

"He probably threw up again." Riza replied as she put her military jacket on.

"The stress of this is still doing that to him?" Jean asked.

"Yes sadly. It's been a year since Ed left, but he has these horrible nightmares." Riza said.

"Can't he get a stronger sleeping pill?" Havoc asked hopefully.

"He has the strongest they make." She said her voice low.

"Oh. I just wish Ed would come back to him."

"We all do. I just hope Roy won't be angry with him." Riza said picking up her paperwork and other things for work.

"He won't be. I now he wouldn't." Jean said kissing Riza before they walked to the car.

* * *

Roy was in his normal quiet daze as he did his work.

"Roy?" Riza asked.

"Yes?" Roy asked looking up at her.

"It's time for lunch. You want some?" She asked.

"No thanks." Roy said putting his paper work away as an idea hit him, and he pulled out Ed's old journal.

Riza gave Roy a look of concern and walked toward him, "Roy, me and Jean are here for you 24-7 our door, phone, and arms are always open for you. We love you." She said rubbing his shoulder.

Roy looked up at her his eyes baggy and a little blood shot, his skin-stayed pale his hair clean but yet had a messy look to it. "I know, and I love you guys too. I'm fine." Roy said.

Riza shook her head slightly before hugging Roy. "You should eat Roy."

"I will later ok? I promise." Roy said quickly pating her back.

"Ok" she kissed his forehead before walking out of the room.

Roy sighed and started writing in the journal. He had wrote a few things in that book, song lyrics, poems, whatever popped in his head.

* * *

Riza, Jean, and Roy sat in the office after lunch the other called out for various reason when there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" Roy said.

A woman walked in, Roy recognized her from the library, "This came in the mail for you sir." She said handing Roy an envelope.

"Thank you." He said taking it and she walked out.

The envelope only had Centrals address and Roy's name on the front; no return address.

Roy was expecting it to be a military paper of some sort.

But what he pulled out of the envelope confused him; normal paper with scratchy handwriting that he recognized immediately.

_Roy,_

_I shouldn't be doing this but, I'm still alive._

_I love you so much still. I hope you find this as a comfort or something, hell Roy I don't know why I'm writing this. I don't know what to write. I hope your happy. I read this a few weeks ago and it's haunting my head._

_Oh I had a lot to say was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry:  
This time I think I'm to blame it's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame_

_Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry it makes me want to die  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Every single day I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried it's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah sorry!_

_I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue, I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know I can't take it back  
I love how you kiss, I love all you're sounds, and baby the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say I'm sorry_

_Roy I read that the other day and I agree with it!_

_I hope you are ok. I'll never stop loving you!_

_Edward_

_Oct. 3_

_P.S. Believe this I wrote this as a comfort for both us and with my luck it'll hurt us more than comfort._

Roy dropped the paper and looked at the calendar on his desk. November 30th.

Roy put his head in his hands. Stifling sobs that wanted to break his walls.

Riza looked up at Roy's trembling shoulders. And she jumped up and ran over to him. She grabbed his wrists gently and pulled his hand away from his face then placed a hand on his face. "Roy…" Riza said sadly.

Jean hurried over to Roy and ran a hand through Roy's hair. "Hey, it's ok." Jean said hoping it was ok for him to say.

Roy wasn't hearing them he was barely feeling them; his emotions were so mixed. He just needed to see Edward so bad.

Roy looked up at Jean, "I need to go home."

Jean nodded, "We'll get you there."

They walked Roy to his car. Riza drove her and Jean's car behind Jean and Roy.

Jean was driving and Roy was staring blankly out the window his jaw trembling and the letter clenched tightly in his hand and the journal on his lap and playing with Edward's hair tie in the other hand.

Jean reached out and gripped Roy's shoulder in a comforting form, "I'm here for you remember that." Jean said pulling into Roy's driveway.

"I know." Roy said getting out of the car, Jean right behind him.

Roy walked into his house and laid face down on the couch. Jean kneeled down on the floor next to him placing a hand on his back. "Roy, let me see that letter." Roy just dropped it to the floor. Jean read it over, tears filling his own eyes at that. He couldn't even image if this was him and Riza.

Riza was standing back watching her husband comfort her close friend. When she saw the look Jean got on his face when he read the letter; it worried her.

Jean handed it to her then rubbed Roy's back and kissed his head, "We'll get you through this." Jean said. 'I hope. Edward get your ass back here.' Jean thought.

Roy sat up and looked at Jean, "I can't stand this anymore!" Roy bowed his head and brought his hands to his face and let all his walls fall and burn.

* * *

"Damn it I fucking hate winter! I hate December. And it's only the first." Ed yelled out in the empty street pulling his jacket closer.

"Damn it" Ed whispered and walked down another alley and looking around. 'Where am I?' he thought.

The alley looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Ed walked to the back of the alley where it came to a dead end then turned around. 'Fuck me. Damn it, I'm cold, hungry, sore, need more cloths, lonely…' Ed's thoughts stopped. "Roy…"

The silver chain Roy gave Ed was still around his neck, and there it will always stay.

"Hope he is ok." Ed said his voice cracking. "He is ok, he is." Ed said.

"It's been over a year now. Damn it!" Ed lashed out turning and punching the brick wall and falling to his knees. Feeling his broken heart's broken peaces break over and over again.

"Hey Bitch!" A rough voice yelled. Ed looked up wipe his eyes and put a glare on his face. It was dark but he could still see the five guys standing in the alleyway.

"What the hell? I thought I told you to fuck off yesterday!" Ed yelled.

"You're on the wrong side of Central now pal!" one yelled.

"Central?" Ed asked as they walked up to him.

* * *

Roy put his pen and the journal down and lay down only to wake up again at three A.M. from a nightmare and nausea.

Walking out of the bathroom wiping his mouth again Roy heard a light tapping sound come from the front room.

Curious Roy went in the front room, seeing nothing he turned away, but heard it again. 'The door?' He thought. 'Three AM on this COLD ass December first!'

Roy opened the door and his nausea was completely forgotten about.

"Ed…Edward?" Roy stammered.

The blond man stood shivering violently clad in a ripped, bloody, thin sleeveless shirt and ripped jeans. His hair dirty and untamed and his skin blotchy. He's breathing was coming in unsteady shallow puffs out his noise made visible by the clouds of steam.

"Ye-yeah." Ed managed before he fell forward Roy catching the freezing cold blond.

* * *

**_(AN) Ok, So I'll be updating as often as possible, i have a friend that's on my ass about updating all the time so just read and review, i don't update till i have plenty of reviews. Thank you for reading!!_**

**_(1) The song in Ed's letter is Sorry by Buckcherry_**

**__**


	2. Ed's Return

Chapter 2

Ed's head was pounding as if his brain was beating against his skull with a violent force. Ed groaned very quietly, '_I see you cause you won't get out of my head, I hear you cause you won't stop screaming my name, I feel you cause won't stop touching my skin. I need you.(1)_' Those words flew around in Ed's pounding head. Over and over again they repeated them selves, like a song stuck in his head, only he had never heard it before, and it was Mustang's voice singing those words.

Ed still hadn't opened his eyes but he was starting to take in his surroundings. He was lying on his back on something soft, that meant he wasn't lying on the street, '_Maybe I found a old mattress or something.'_ Ed thought. He was also somewhat warm (though still cold, thanks to his auto mail), thus coming to his senses meant in fact he was indoor. The scent that suddenly floated over him made him nauseous, _'Mustang's house…Roy…'_ Ed brought his flesh hand to his still shut eyes and rubbed his face before opening his eyes. Seeing a familiar white ceiling Ed closed his eyes tight then opened them again, he was in Roy's house. Ed sat up straight off the couch the blanket falling from his chest. He wasn't alone in the living room.

Roy Mustang was sitting in the chair across the room; he seemed to be sleeping. Ed stared at his former lover and felt tears on his cheeks at the sight; Roy Mustang was pale, absolutely wan, sickly looking. His hair was messy and yet clean, dark circles under his eyes, and was he shaking? Ed ran that all though his mind. _'He must have influenza or something.' _Ed's stomach growled loudly, not eating properly for a year wasn't doing him good, and he hadn't eaten in…two days.

Roy's eyes sapped open and he looked directly at Ed, "Your awake."

"Roy, I'm sorry I don't know how I got here, I didn't even know I was in Central. I'll leave I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ed rambled standing up quickly but become very dizzy and sat down to recollect himself.

"Ed calm down," Roy voice was horse and strained. _'He is sick,' _Ed thought.

"No I need to go. I shouldn't even be here." Ed said trying to stand again.

"Edward, if you want to leave fine. I'm not going to force you to do anything again. But at lest eat a meal and let me wash your cloths before you go." Roy said standing.

Ed stood wobbly then sat back down, "Okay."

Roy nodded sadly and left the room coming back in with some cloths Ed had left. "Here, I'll go start something for you to eat." Roy said tossing the cloths beside Ed on the couch then turning to the kitchen. Ed noticed Roy's voice was still raspy as if he was sick and his hands were shaky.

Ed started to change cloths the stopped. "Roy? Can I take a shower?" Ed called from the living room.

"I wish you would." Roy replied sadly.

Ed walked carefully into Roy's bedroom and cringed, memories of that shared bed filled his mind. Tears formed in his eyes as he walked into the bathroom, and proceeded to taking a shower.

Ed walked into the living room greeted with the smell of bacon and eggs. Roy walked into the living room right after Ed and handed him his plate and fork.

Ed sat down with it and took a bite while Roy turned and looked at the clock then sat down.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ed asked.

"I'm not hungry." Roy replied.

"You should probably eat." Ed said.

"I'll eat at HQ." Roy replied sadly, "Let me wash your cloths," Roy said standing.

Ed just handed him his cloths that he brought back from the bathroom.

"These aren't worth washing really, I think they will just rip more." Roy said, "All your cloths are still here. I haven't thrown them out." Roy grabbed the pocket of Ed' jeans. There was something hard underneath his hand.

Roy got in the pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Roy clenched his jaw then handed them to Edward and walked away.

Ed sat there and raised his eyebrows, _'I can't believe I forgot to take them out. He didn't chew my ass out though.' _

After Ed ate an awkward silence hit the two. Roy sat staring out the window and Ed lay with his back to Roy on the couch.

The couch wasn't an easy place for Ed to be lying. Memories of lying with Roy and enjoying a moment of time.

Roy stood and stretched before going to get Ed's new cloths. Ed would have already left but when Roy offered him the couch he decided to stay a little longer.

Ed fell asleep before Roy got back into the room, Roy turned and went back into his room and lay on the bed.

Ed was back, he is ok. His appearance isn't great. Ed's hair was dulled again, he was thin, his skin looked unhealthy, and those eyes held pain, guilt. And loneliness and maybe a hint of fear.

Roy knew his appearance was just a good as he felt, he had chest pains, he could feel his own heart pounding, always upset to his stomach thus causing him to under eat. Roy could have mood swings though they were rare, he was depressed of course, and felt guilty all the time.

Roy knew it was all due to stress, thanks to Dr. Bright and Smiley Berrett Bitch.

Riza told him the same, _'Roy your going to die from a heart attack or something stupid if you don't push Ed in the back of your mind'_ she rode on his ass like that for months before giving up.

"A heart attack would do me some good if it ended right." Roy said into the pillow before falling asleep.

An hour passed and Roy woke up from a nightmare, cold sweat over his body and nauseous.

Ed was, to Roy's dismay, awake. Ed had been lying in the living room thinking about just leaving now, he actually was about to head for the door until he hear Roy make a run to the bathroom. Ed didn't think much of it other than he must have really had to piss, that was until he heard a choked coughing then the contents of Roy's stomach hit the water in the toilet.

Ed made a dead run to the bathroom stopping in the doorway seeing Roy on his knees bent over the toilet.

"Ed go back in the living room y-" Roy managed before retching again.

"Roy, I'm not leaving you like this, you could choke." Ed said walking in and wetting a washcloth with cold water.

"You don't need to see this." Roy said flushing the toilet.

"I don't mind, I've seen worse. I've been worse." Ed said handing Roy the washcloth. "Is it the flu?" Ed asked the touching Roy's forehead with his flesh hand.

"I guess," Roy lied. Ed caught the lie.

"No it's not, what else causes you to throw up? Have you been drinking?" Ed asked.

Roy just looked up in those golden orbs he missed so much and saw pure worry, "No, I don't see it fair to you. I'd be hypocritical, telling you not to drink, then reverting back my old ways, no." Roy turned back to the toilet bowl and stared at it for a second then retched again.

Ed simply placed a hand on Roy's back, feeling all his muscles tense and relax then tense again. Roy coughed and flushed the toilet after wiping his mouth and nose with the washcloth.

"Well, have you been to Berrett-Bitch?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…" Roy replied and sat on the floor.

"Well…what did he say it was?" Ed asked sitting to the side of Roy.

"Nothing of your concern Ed." Roy said sadly.

Ed's brow furrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you want to know Ed?" Roy asked sadly.

"Damn it Roy why wouldn't I want to know? It's not like I stopped caring about you!" Ed said with a slight blush.

"Just don't worry about it." Roy said then the phone rang. Ed stood and held out a hand to help Roy stand.

Walking up to the phone Roy cleared his throat, "Hello?"

"Hey Roy," Riza said on the other line, "Jean and I thought we'd pick you up for work."

"Well, ok I guess…"

"Thirty minutes then?" Riza asked.

"Sure…" Roy replied hanging up the phone.

"Hawkeye and Havoc will be here in thirty minutes to pick me up for work." Roy said quietly.

"Ok…should I leave then?" Ed asked reaching for his cigarettes.

"Do whatever you find fit, Edward." Roy replied sadly, "Like I said; I'm not forcing you to do anything again."

"So? It would hurt you if I stayed?" Ed asked taking a cigarette out of the pack.

Roy glared at the cigarette then looked sadly up at Ed. "It wouldn't hurt me at all. My door is open, this is still your house too." Roy said with a small smile.

"Then, I'll stay. I didn't like the streets anyway." Ed grabbed his lighter and walked to the door.

Roy smiled brightly as he could manage and then left to dress.

Ed sat on the porch and lit his smoke and took a drag. He started smoking about a month after leaving Roy. _'Roy's going to kill me sooner or later about this,'_ Ed thought flicking the ashes.

Roy soon came outside and draped a coat over Ed's shaking shoulders, "Are you really that stupid?" Roy asked.

"I suppose." Ed replied knowing he was talking about coming out with out a coat.

Roy sighed and took in Ed's appearance more, multiply bruises, black eye bushed lip, "So are you staying until you heal then leaving again?" Roy asked.

"If that's what you want," Ed said taking another drag from his cigarette.

"Do what you want, your more than welcome to live here." Roy said turning and going back in.

Ed finished smoking and looked at the cigarette butt, and flicked it into the yard before walking back into the house.

Roy was standing the kitchen drinking a small cup of coffee.

"Am I staying here or what?" Ed asked.

"Whatever you want to do." Roy said yet again.

"I don't know what to do, Roy! I feel awkward!" Ed said.

"And I don't? You left me remember?" Roy said sitting down his mug.

"Yes I remember! It was a mistake I should have never left! It nearly killed me!" Ed said his voice cracking.

"Then why'd you leave!?" Roy asked firmly.

"Because! I was weighing you down! You get in trouble with Davidson, I was costing you a lot of money! And-"

"And I didn't care! I still don't!"

"I drug you to Risembool, Winry started shit!"

"Edward! I don't care! I had you with me that's all that mattered! While you were gone I wasn't my self! Hell, just look at me! I could get you out of my head for one second! No matter what was happening! I almost got demoted!"

Ed was speechless; he knew it would hurt Roy a little but not this much! "Damn it! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left I know! I know!" Ed cried turning his head away from Roy.

Roy realized Edward was crying but he found himself not caring, "You left and took all of me with you! Damn it Edward, I needed you so much! I can't handle another broken heart I've had three too many!" Roy felt a tear travel down his cheek.

"I've completely ruined another life! I'll leave, I am no good here." Ed said with tears traveling down his face.

"Truly if you want to leave again the door is right there if not I want you to say! It's your damned choice!" Roy raised his raspy voice.

Jean heard this as he stepped out of the car, along with Riza and they made a sprint to the door and in the house and almost fell over when they saw Ed and Roy standing in the kitchen tears down both their face.

Riza felt rage toward Ed and pity at the same time, but she was always closer to Roy than she was Ed; and without thinking she reached out and turned Ed to face her slapping him across the face once.

Ed's eye grew wide and he lowered his head, "Roy Mustang, I'm so sorry for what I did, I will never forgive myself. I understand if you never forgive me but, I'll only stay if you really want me too." Ed said slowly as tears left his eyes, "I love you so much, I thought I was helping you when I left."

"Edward Elric if he wanted you to leave he would have told you! Are you that damned blind!" Jean snapped.

Roy lowered his head and brought his hands to his face wiping the tears before moving toward Ed. "Edward, I love you so much." Roy said pulling Ed into a tight embrace.

Jean and Riza stood back and watched Ed quickly return the embrace. Both their shoulders where trembling from sobbing, Ed had his face in Roy's nape and Roy had his face turned to Ed's golden locks.

Riza squeezed the bridge of her nose and turned to give then their space, Jean following her.

"Well, is it good or bad that he's back?" Jean asked.

"That's their way of working things out. Fighting; it always has been. And Ed agreed with Roy." Riza said as she sat on the couch.

* * *

Roy held Ed as close as he could, afraid if he let go of him he would run away again, "Edward," Roy said pulling away a little. Their chest were not touching but the lower half of there bodies were Roy put his hand on Ed's chest feeling Ed's wildly beating heart, "I am not losing you again, Let me out and let me in, 'cause you're not alone here, Not at all, Let me belong here, Break my fall.(2)"

Ed's eyes started watering again and he buried his face in Roy's shoulder. "I'm so sorry! I'll broke your heart! I can't believe myself!"

Roy kissed Ed's head. "I'm not working today Riza!"

"Let me take that up with Davidson!" She called back.

Roy swayed Ed side to side a little, his heart was 'warming' Feeling, seeing, smelling Ed was all he needed in his life. He didn't need money, that was a luxury, he didn't need a damn thing other than a sturdy roof or his head and Ed's. Roy took a deep breath smelling vanilla, oil, and that damned cigarette smoke. "I'll have to get used to that." Roy said softly.

"What?" Ed asked into Roy's shoulder.

"Your smoking." Roy said.

"I'll quit." Ed said.

"You don't have to." Roy said.

"Davidson said one day." Riza called.

"Fuck Davidson!" Roy called.

"You'll talk to him about that one, we got to go Roy! Bye you two!" Jean called.

"See ya!" They called. When Roy heard the door closed they moved into the living room to lie on the couch.

* * *

**_(1) Away by Breaking Benjiman_**

**_(2) Break my Fall by Breaking Benjiman i changed it from 'I am Loosing you again' to 'I am not loosing you again'_**

**__**

**_THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!_**

**_if you feel i'm updating to fast let me know!!!!_**

**_ALSO if you wnt something to happen in this story. LET ME KNOW! or it won't happen! And don't take offenise if i don't use it._**

**_Love you all! And Thanks to Shi Fox for the idea with the song lyrics!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW!! Won't update unless I get plenty! You guys did WONDERFUL last chap! made me feel like i'm really am good at this!_**


	3. Talks and Shocks

Chapter 3

Ed sat quietly across the room from Roy. Something was nagging at the back of his head that getting close to soon would be…awkward?

Roy was just as confused as Ed, yes he loved Ed for all that he was possibly worth, but he felt…distant? Maybe?

'Fuck I don't know!' Roy thought rubbing his eyes. 'I want to bend him over right here and now, but….' Roy sighed. 'I can't something won't let me! It's to soon, and I don't know'

Ed looked over at Roy when he heard him sigh, "You ok?"

"Hmm…Yeah…" Roy said standing, "I think I need to lay down for a little while."

"Ok, sleep good." Ed said picking up and newspaper.

Roy left the room, changed out of his military uniform and buried himself under the covers of his bed. 'One minute he is in my arms the next…it's like we are scared of each other.' Roy felt a tear brim his eye, 'No crying.' Roy heard the door open and close, "I hope he is just smoking…why'd he pick up that damned habit? Does he feel he needs a substance to feel normal?' Roy thought angrily. "Being angry won't help matters any." Roy said out loud. Roy laid there his head spinning until he drifted off lightly.

* * *

Ed exhaled a puff of smoke and took another drag. 'This is so awkward. It's like we are scared of each other.'

Ed slowly let the smoke out his nose.

"I'm not liking this situation." Ed said out loud a mixture of smoke and steam leaving his mouth.

'We need to talk, but…damn it I don't want him to think he is doing wrong. And I don't want to do wrong.'

Another drag.

'But I can't live in silence.'

Exhale.

'We have to talk when he wakes.'

Ed took a long drag finishing his cigarette and stood before dropping the cigarette on the ground and going back into the house to lie down on the couch.

* * *

'No, no go back to sleep!' Roy told himself pulling the cover over his head.

A sigh a defeat left Roy's mouth before he stood. Nausea washed over Roy's body and he sat back down on the bed rubbing his face.

"I want this shit to stop." Roy said aloud.

After giving himself a moment to calm his stomach Roy stood and went into the living room. Ed was lying on the couch, back to the world.

'I'll grab my book and read in my room then.' Roy thought and slowly walked across the room.

Ed turned and looked over his shoulder at Roy then sat up. "You're awake." Ed stated.

Roy turned an looked at Ed, "So are you."

Ed only nodded in response.

Roy sat down and looked at Ed. "You look troubled."

"I am. I'm just so confused at the moment." Ed admitted.

"Oh?" Roy pushed on.

"About us…I know I left, and I know I shouldn't have. I also understand this will take time for you to…gain your trust back in me." Ed paused but the look on Roy's face urged him on. "But if we don't talk about this, or at lest talk, we'll never be happy with each other again."

"I'm confused too, I wanted you back so bad but, now that you're here I don't know what to do."

Ed sighed, "Maybe you just thought that-"

"There is no way I just thought that! Edward I still love you!"

"Love takes trust!" Ed snapped. Roy's eyes widened at Ed's outburst. "You may still love me, but it hurts to love someone if you know they don't trust you!"

"How do you think it feels when you think, this one is staying but when you wake up he is gone!" Roy snapped. "It's not a fucking walk in the park!"

"I made a mistake! I'm not making that again!"

"Why'd you walk out in the first place?" Roy asked calmed down somewhat.

"Because, I was getting in the way! I am to much of problem and I don't want to be a burden!"

"I would have, still will tell you! You are no burden! Damn it I wanted you to live with me so I could help! You where going to die! I knew what I was getting myself into! I knew it was going to interfere with the rest of my life! I was willing then! Before I knew I loved you! But when I found out that you were worse than you looked…I vowed to do whatever it took to make you happy again!" Roy's voice lowered, "When you left I didn't search for you because I wanted you to be happy in your life. If it meant loosing you for you to stay away from alcohol, drugs, and…suicide. I'd loose you. I would still give you up if that's what it took to keep you alive." Roy felt tears in his eyes.

"I- I thought I was doing the right thing, I thought I was helping you!" Ed said feeling close to tears himself.

"You're stupid! You thought! Don't think! Come to me and ask for help!" Roy said a tear rolled down his cheek, "Stupid!"

They sat in silence for a moment until Roy broke it, "I'm scared you'll leave again if I say or do something wrong. It's not a lack of trust, though it should be, hell maybe it is I just don't know!"

A tear rolled down Ed's cheek, "We'll get this figured out. As for lack of trust, I don't know. It sounds to me you still want to trust me and your lying to yourself saying you do when really you don't know what to do or think. Time, we'll give it time; and we have plenty of it." Ed said standing.

"I'm not lying to anyone, I trust you! I'm just scared!" Roy snapped standing.

Ed looked at Roy and also stood, "Trust me then, I won't leave you, I'm staying. I truly thought I was helping."

"How the hell was leaving going to help me, when you're the only thing I want in my life!?" Roy finally yelled.

Ed flinched, "I don't make you any money! I was holding-"

"I don't give a fuck! Edward Elric you're my life! Now damn it! What do I have to say to make you understand that?" Roy asked firmly.

Ed blinked a few times and looked down, his long blond bangs covering his eyes. Roy just glared at Ed until he saw Ed's shoulders tremble a tears hit the floor. Sighing Roy embraced Edward, "Hey, calm down." Roy said softly.

Ed was hesitant to respond to Roy's embrace. Sobs broke through Ed's body as he clung to Roy burying his face into the other's chest.

Minutes passed until Ed calmed, he realized Roy too had been crying. Ed started to move away from Roy when he realized a difference in the feel of Roy's sides. He quickly ran his hand over his ribs, solid muscle no long covered the bones only skin. Ed looked up at Roy whom was looking at the floor to the left. "Don't" Roy stated.

"No!" Ed reached up with his flesh hand lightly grabbing Roy's chin turning his face. He looked horrible, sick, stressed, tried, pained, and sick again. "Tell me why your throwing up!" Ed demanded.

"No…Ed, just no." Roy said softly. Turning his face away.

"Tell me!" Ed begged worry, and fear in his voice.

"I can't."

"Why the hell can't you!?" Ed asked tears brimming his eyes.

Roy turned a glare and rude come back on the tip of his tongue, but the look on Ed's face, and the concern in his eyes stopped him.

"Just tell me please." Ed said softly hugging Roy, laying his head on Roy's chest.

Roy sighed heavily and returned Ed's embrace, "Berrett said stress caused it and lack of sleep on top of that. He gave me a strong sleep aid, pointless. The nightmares still wake me up." Roy admitted.

Ed clenched his teeth, closed his eyes, and squeezed Roy before sobs returned to his body. "I've broken you completely!" Ed cried.

"But you can fix me." Roy said softly.

"Go eat, please," Ed said letting go of Roy.

Sighing Roy nodded.

"I'll fix you something, what do you want?" Ed offered wiping his eyes.

"Cereal, I'll fix it on my own." Roy said.

"Let me," Ed said walking to the kitchen.

Roy sighed and sat down.

Ed returned with a bowl of cold cereal, "Hope this is ok, it's the only thing you have."

"Perfect," Roy said and slowly started eating.

"You…kept that?" Ed asked nodding at his old hair tie wrapped around Roy's wrist.

"Just the same as you kept that chain." Roy said with a sad smile.

Ed hung his head low and tears rolled down his cheeks to the floor, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you're only human." Roy said.

Ed turned grabbing his cigarettes and stood head still low.

"You can smoke in the house, Edward. That ashtray you made for Havoc is under the sink." Roy faked a smile.

"I need to quit smoking anyway." Ed said sitting down his cigarettes.

"I don't mind it." Roy said.

"No I really need to," Ed said and sat back down.

Roy nodded, "I was wondering, where did you go?"

"A crowded little place in Rush Valley." Ed looked to his left and confusion flashed over his features. "Those books…"

"The list Pinako gave me." Roy said, "I always hoped you would come back, and I don't think you'd really want to go back to Winry."

"Well you got that right, but there are other mechanics. You didn't have to do that."

"I know." Roy studied Ed for a moment, "Who did you get in a fight with?"

"My eye is black isn't it?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, and you have a busted lip."

"Well, I knew that. Just a few guys, they got pissed because I kicked their buddy's ass."

"Why did you do that?"

"I found it necessary when he had me cornered, plus what dumb ass tries to rob someone like me?" Ed said with a smirk.

"So your ok then? Nothing broken?" Roy asked.

"No, just bumps and bruises." Ed said, "What time is it?"

"Almost four," Roy said looking down at his half eaten cereal, "I can't finish this, here you can have the rest."

"You're going to eat before you go to sleep for the night, right?" Ed asked standing.

"I'll try, it's not a promise." Roy said holding you the bowl to Ed.

Ed finished the cereal and took the bowl into the kitchen. Roy was sitting in the same chair reading over a newspaper. Ed grabbed one of the books in the pile.

Hours pasted, "I still can't make heads or tails of this bullshit!"

Roy looked up from a book he had picked up after finishing reading the paper, one brow arched, "Well it is complex…but so is alchemy…"

"The nerves is what I don't get…" Ed said flipping a few pages back.

"Well…"

"Don't explain it! I give up! All I need to know is that these damn things are working." Ed said tossing the book away.

Roy simply smiled at Ed, "Hot headed as always."

Ed looked at Roy when a knock sounded on the door. Roy stood and went to answer the door.

Roy returned holding a box of take out with a reluctant look on his face, Riza and Jean walked in behind him.

Jean sitting where Roy had been, Riza looked at Ed then Roy, "How are things?" She asked carefully.

"Ok…" Roy said giving Ed a questioning look.

"Tense, these things take time." Ed replied simply sitting up straighter so Riza and Roy could sit comfortably on the couch.

"Where should I sit?" She asked.

"Where ever, if you want to sit by Ed go for it, if not it's not like I'll turn to ash." Roy smiled.

"My lap is free!" Jean chirped patting his thigh.

"I'll sit there." She laughed.

Roy sat next to Ed on the couch and put a timid hand on his knee.

"We mainly just wanted to bring you something to eat, there should be plenty for Ed too, and to see if you were ok." Jean said as Riza sat down.

"I'm fine, getting better by the second." Roy said squeezing Ed's flesh knee.

Riza and Jean smiled, "We'll go then."

"Only if you want to." Roy said moving his hand. Ed was looking at the floor.

Riza looked at Ed then to Roy, "See you tomorrow?"

"I don't know." Roy smirked halfheartedly.

"Don't get yourself demoted, you are on thin ice anyway." Jean said standing beside Riza.

"I'm aware of that."

Ed snapped his head around and looked at Roy then back to Riza.

"Bye then." Riza and Jean said walking to and out the door.

"Walking on thin ice?" Ed asked.

"Yea, I haven't been doing my job right and refused a few missions. I didn't feel that I 'needed' to go." Roy explain standing and stretching with a yawn.

"Eat?" Ed asked.

"Ehhh…..no!" Roy said putting his hand over his stomach.

"You need to eat! All you've eaten is half a bowl of-"

"Of I don't care I'm not eating." Roy interrupted walking away.

"Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

"You sound like a woman!" Roy laughed taking his shirt off before walking into his room.

"Damn it Mustang! You have to eat to live!" Ed called.

"Not tonight I don't!" Roy called back, "I've eaten less!"

"Damn it! I can see your ribs!" Ed said walking into Roy's room.

Roy was standing beside the bed he looked down at his own body, "Heh…that's weird I can too!"

"Please eat…" Ed asked standing in the door way.

"Ed, I can't eat a lot… my stomach has shrunk…they do that if you don't eat properly or throw up on a nightly bases."

Ed lowered his head, "Sorry…"

"Don't cry…please don't." Roy said sadly.

"I'm not!" Ed snapped looking up. "Goodnight then." Ed said turning away.

Roy sighed and looked down at his lonely bed before burying himself under the covers.

* * *

**_(A/N)_**

**_That was difficult to write... -sigh- tis done! I'm SOOOO sorry for the dely but you need power to write on computer. An Ice Storm hit and left me without power for days._**

**_If you want something to happen in this story tell me! please! just please don't get offended if i don't use your idea, I'll mention your penname as a credit! Please review! Please!_**

**_

* * *

ATTENTION ALL VAMPIRE AND OC LOVERS!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Go check out the story Lost and Found by Mischivious Angels_**

**_That is a story a friend and I are writing! It is a RoyEd._**

**_Review Review!!!_**


	4. Problems

Chapter 4

Roy tossed and turned before finally opening his eyes and poking his head out from under the covers and looking at the clock, "Uuuugghhh, fuck me, only two hours!" Roy groaned as he roughly covered his head again. "Only two hours and I'm already awake, it a LOAD OF SHIT!" Roy yelled into the pillow.

Ed was on his hands and knees reaching underneath the kitchen table for a small plastic cup he had dropped before Roy had his outburst. Roy outbusrt then causing Ed's head to collide roughly with the underside of the table.

"Ow….shit….damn it!" Ed said standing and rubbing his head and walking to Roy's room.

"You ok in here?" Ed asked quietly still rubbing his head.

"No!" came a muffled reply from under the covers.

"Really now?"

"Can't FUCKING sleep!" Roy growled still hidden under the covers.

"Probably cause your suffocating yourself." Ed said walking in and sitting on the side of the bed.

Roy poked his head out for under the blankets, "I'm sorry? That's how I sleep when it's colder than a witches tit in a brass bra."

Ed raised and eye brow before bursting into laughter, "What the hell?"

"…Eh?" Roy said letting his head fall back onto the pillow "Crazy…"

"Why can't you sleep?" Ed asked after calming down.

"Need refill…back hurts. Will you get me some Tylenol?"(1) Roy asked.

"Maybe, here lay on your stomach and scoot to the edge." Ed said standing up.

Roy only rolled onto his stomach from his previous position of lying on his side.

"I said scoot over. Lazy ass." Ed said uncovering Roy and pulling him over.

"It's fucking cold out here!" Roy snapped.

"Easy," Ed said slipping his own glove, which was still on his old bedside table, on his auto mail hand.

Ed leaned over placing his hands on Roy massaging up and down his tense back.

"Mmmm…" was Roy's only response.

Ed's hands worked up to Roy's tense shoulders and neck. Ed placed his palms on Roy's shoulders and, using his thumbs pressed down and run them up to Roy's hairline. Ed's hands moved back down to Roy's lower back.

Roy yawned and looked back at Ed, "You are doing this everyday."

"I see, how's the back?" Ed asked.

"Go a little higher. Yeah there." Roy said.

Ed worked Roy's back for a long while until a soft snore left Roy's lips. Stopping with a sigh Ed covered Roy.

Ed walked down the hall stopping at what once was his room, pillows and blanket were still there, turning back Ed got some pajama pants and went back to his room.

* * *

Roy's churning stomach woke him three hours later. Roy rushed into the bathroom, the light already on.

Ed woke up suddenly hearing Roy emptying his stomach again and ran into the bathroom with Roy.

Ed slowed when he neared the door, Roy was on his knees, bent over the toilet, holding his stomach with one hand, bracing himself against the back of the toilet with the other, and vomiting violently.

Roy coughed roughly and flushed the toilet, "Go away, I don't want you to see me like this."

"I'm not going to leave, you could choke, I thought we went through this before," Ed said walking in and wetting a washcloth, "here."

Roy put the washcloth over his entire face and groaned. Ed sat on his knees by Roy; he lifted his hand timidly and went to place it on Roy's leg but pulled away. Roy sat up quickly and vomited into the toilet.

Ed placed his hand on Roy's back.

Roy coughed roughly into the toilet and opened his eyes. Shock set over his face then he quickly flushed the toilet before leaning back onto Edward, "I'm not contagious, is it ok?" Roy asked his voice worse than ever before; as he listened to Ed's breathing and heartbeat.

"You're fine." Ed said softly rubbing Roy's arm.

They sat like that for a few minutes.

"Hey. Roy don't sleep in here, come on let's get you in bed." Ed said rubbing Roy's arm rougher to wake him.

"Hmm?" Roy replied.

"Stand up." Ed said helping Roy up and to his bed.

Roy laid down slowly, "I'll be back." Ed said softly.

Ed returned with a glass of water, "Here, it might help you throat."

"I'm not drinking that." Roy snapped.

Ed visibly flinched, "Fine, you can die! Choke on your own vomit stay in pain! It's not like I fucking care or anything!" Ed snapped back, slamming down the glass causing a loud clank of glass against the wood of the bedside table and water splashing everywhere.

Roy blinked, "Ed, I-"

"Forget it, just drink some of the damned water," Ed muttered walking into the bathroom.

Ed returned as Roy reached out and picked up the glass, his hands were shaking badly. Ed wiped up the table and tossed the towel aside. "You're shaking."

"You scared me." Roy mumbled harshly.

"Mustang! God damn it all to hell! I'm glad your starting to be an ass again, but shit you should probably be in the fucking hospital!" Ed yelled out in anger and fear. "You aren't seeing the same man I am."

Roy simply looked down at the bed sheets, "I'm sorry, I know I'm an ass. Excuse me I need to use the bathroom." Roy said standing wobbly.

Ed sat on the bed as Roy used the rest room and brushed his teeth.

Roy walked back in and fell onto the bed and pulled the covers over his body. Ed stood to leave, "You want me to wake you?"

"No, I want you to stay here with me and sleep. Unless it's to soon for you, and I'll understand." Roy said softly.

Ed smiled and lay down next to Roy, whom leaned onto Edward's chest again. Ed's heartbeat and breathing relaxed Roy as he wrapped his arms around the blond,

Ed run his hand through Roy hair over and over again.. Roy had been sleeping for about half an hour then Ed soon followed.

* * *

"Just eat it!" Ed snapped.

"I can't! I'll be sick!" Roy barked.

"You're shaking. You need protein and sugar." Ed said pushing the plate of food toward Roy.

"I'm not hungry," Roy said simply.

"You're anorexic and not wanting to eat is part of it. Now just eat a little, we will work up to get more in your stomach." Ed said sitting beside Roy.

"The more I eat the more ends up in the toilet, and I'm not anorexic." Roy snapped.

"Then you're a cross between bulimic and anorexic," Ed said. Roy sighed shakily and looked down at his plate. "Hey, Roy, it's ok I know you're not doing this on purpose."

"I want to eat but every time I do if feel worse at night." Roy said.

"We'll, I'd say that's because your body isn't use to food anymore. Eat slowly. Please Roy you have to eat." Ed begged.

Roy sighed and slowly lifted his fork, "Can't I eat later?"

"Later again, eat some of this now, as much as you can." Ed said standing again.

Roy put a piece of egg on his fork and just looked at it, "I'll eat but I can guarantee you I'll be in the bathroom soon after I eat."

"Maybe, if you are your going to hate me." Ed said as Roy chewed the piece of egg.

"I could never hate you, I don't hate you now do I?" Roy said.

Ed smiled and patted his shoulder, "Eat I'll be right back."

Roy watched Ed leave the kitchen then looked at the trash can and to his plate. Sighing Roy took another bite feeling his stomach beginning to churn. Roy glared at his plate which still contained food he was suppose to eat, there wasn't much put on his plate to begin with but he still couldn't eat it all. Ed walked back in slowly to kitchen stopping before Roy could see him.

Roy sat his fork down and rubbed his face, and looked over at Ed.

"You ok?" Ed asked walking up and sitting by Roy.

"Yeah, just trying to eat." Roy said shakily.

"Take your time," Ed said watching Roy take another bite. They sat in slence while Roy ate a little less than half of his eggs.

"Here, I can't eat anymore." Roy said handing Ed his plate and fork.

"You ate more than I thought you would." Ed smiled.

"Really? You eat that." Roy said with a small smile.

Ed's smile broadened at Roy's smile, "Ok," Ed said quickly eating the small remaineder of eggs.

"You should get ready for work," Ed said standing.

Roy stood and left to shower.

Ed took this time to sit outside and smoke after a few minutes of poking around the house.

'_Damn it.'_ Ed thought sitting own by the door so he could hear Roy. _'He isn't going to get better if he refuses to eat.'_ Ed lit a cigarette and took a drag. _'If he ends up over the toilet again…" _Ed exhaled smoke and heard Roy turn the water off. Ed took a few more drags before all his thoughts were halted. Throwing down his cigarette and running into the house to Roy's bathroom, Ed saw Roy vigorously vomiting.

"Shit!" Ed said going over beside Roy. Ed put a hand on Roy's bare back. Roy was clad in only his pants, there was a mixture of sweat and water covering Roy's torso, back and face, his hair was still dripping wet as he retched into the toilet violently accompanied with rough hoarse coughs.

"Roy…" Ed said sadly, watching Roy's body convulse as he vomited and coughed into the toilet.

Roy sat back and blinked, Ed still had his hand on Roy's back. Ed sat forward to flush the toilet for Roy.

Tears left Ed's eyes, as he looked down on the contents in the toilet, glad he decided to listen to his gut feelings.

"Put on a shirt I'm taking you to the hospital," Ed said sadly helping Roy stand. Roy protested against going weakly as Ed put a button up on Roy.

In the car Roy's eyes fluttered close, "Hey, Roy stay a wake." Ed said speeding up a little.

"Vision…blurry…head…" Roy's head dropped

"Roy! Stay awake!" Ed said reaching out and grabbing Roy's hand, "Keep your eyes open. Talk to me."

Roy looked down at Ed's hand, "Tired. What?"

"Just keep talking. We are almost there." Ed said squeezing Roy's hand.

"Don't need a…doctor…" Roy spaced. "Scared…"

"I know, it's going to be ok." Ed said.

"Don't know…maybe." Roy mumbled looking sadly at Ed.

"It wasn't a question." Ed said a tear in his eye.

"If you think…" Roy murmured

"I need my hand." Ed said taking his hand back and turning into the hospitals parking lot.

Ed quickly threw the car into park and hurried out to help Roy into the building. Ed put Roy's arm over his shoulders and put his own arm around Roy's waist.

"Not… going…" Roy mumbled. Ed noticed Roy growing pale in color and began sweating again.

Ed pushed open the doors and the woman behind the desk looked at them, her yes widening.

The waiting room for the E.R. was empty other than one other woman whom wasn't paying any mind to what was happening.

"What happened?" The nurse asked.

"Blood in his vomit and-" Ed was cut off when Roy fell limp and drug Ed to the floor,

"Roy!"

"Doctors!" The nurse yelled.

* * *

**_TaDa!_**

**_Don't Kill!!_**

**_Just review!_**

**_Lots and Lots!_**

**_Remember i need lots of reviews before I update. My number are going DOWN hill. I not like that!_**

**_PLEASE! Review! I know I'm not the best writer but reviews make me all happy inside!_**


	5. Diagnosed

Chapter 5

"We need his age," the nurse said looking at Ed in the waiting room.

"He didn't gain a year since the last time you asked! He is still 36." Ed snapped. "And what the hell is with the questions? Don't you have it on record?"

"Yes, but it's required to ask." She explained looking over her papers.

"Umpteen times? In a few minutes?" Ed asked.

Huffing the woman walked off.

Ed stood and walked over to a public phone and dialed up Central Head Quarters.

"Central HQ" A female voice replied.

"Mustang's Office." Ed replied knowing all calls would go to Hawkeye.

"Hawkeye speaking for Mustang." She answered in a firm tone.

"Riza it's Ed," Ed replied quickly.

"Ed? What's wrong?" She asked softer.

"It's Roy, we are at the hospital, the Emergency Room." Ed replied quickly but was cut off before he could finish explaining.

"Why? How? How long? What happened!?" Riza stumbled over her words.

"They just took him back they won't let me go back there. He wasn't feeling well at all last night, and –" Ed was cut off when the nurse walked up.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but Dr. Berrett has arrived and he want to speak with you personally." The small brunette said as politely as she could.

"Why do you look worried?" Ed asked not moving away from the phone.

"Oh, I'm sorry it's a patient I'm working with I've known her forever, sorry."

"Ok. Hawkeye, I'll get back to you ok?" Ed said into the phone.

"I'm coming up soon." She replied simply hanging up the phone.

Ed hung up and turned to follow the nurse down a few halls into the actually hospital. Ed never realized how big this place actually was. Three buildings in one, of course most places are this way, but still.

A doctors building, the hospital it's self, and the Emergency Room.

"He'll be in soon." The brunette said opening the door.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing you a lot here for a while, and your name tag is turned." Ed said with a sad smile.

"I'm sorry sir, just call me Jess."

"Ed, Thank you, see you later." Ed said turning into the office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mr.Elric." Berrett said walking into his office.

"Berrett. Has anyone looked at him yet?" Ed replied smugly.

"They are now. I have to ask these questions, I'm sure you have already answer most of them but I have to write it." Berrett explained.

"OK, ask then." Ed said leaning back in the little chair as Berrett took his own seat.

"What happened exactly? I know he has been vomiting for sometime." Berrett said.

"Well, last night he said he wasn't feeling his usual self, and he had an episode, he was vomiting fairly rough and was coughing." Ed explained quickly.

"Was there blood in the vomit last night?" Berrett asked kindly.

"I didn't see he flushed it to quickly." Ed said, Ed brows creased, "He did act a little confused last night though, kinda like he was all this morning."

"I see, if anyone asked Roy about the blood would he lie?"

"Most likely." Ed said.

Berrett sighed, "What color was the blood and how much was there?"

"Red, and there was enough for me to see at a glance."

"That's great…"

"Huh?" Ed asked confused.

"That the blood was red, and not nasty like coffee grounds?"

"Right…"

"Ok…" Berrett said.

"Why what's that mean?" Ed asked.

"Ulcers…" Berrett replied quickly. "You said he was acting different?"

"Yes, so out of it, like…I don't, confused. Kinda drugged." Ed said sadly.

"He hasn-"

"No!" Ed snapped.

"Ok, has he eaten?" Berrett asked quickly.

"I've only been with him for two days. He had about half a bowl of cereal yesterday, and maybe half an egg this morning. Also, this morning, I've never seen someone vomit so violently before in my life. He was coughing in-between vomiting."

"He pasted out when you guys got here right?" Berrett asked.

"Right, and he said something about blurry vision."

"Ok, lets go check on Roy." Berrett said standing.

Ed stood and let Berrett walk in front of him.

"Dr. Berrett?" Jess asked.

"Yes?" Berrett replied without stopping.

"Roy Mustang is in the third room." She called.

Berrett walked into Roy's room with Ed right behind him. "Ok nurses go check with the other patients."

Ed looked over at Roy's form lying motionless in the bed. "Will you wake him?" Ed asked.

Dr. Berrett didn't reply only went on about his business, checking Roy's vitals.

"Doctor?" Ed asked.

"You two really care for each other don't you?" Berrett asked with a smile checking Roy's blood pressure.

"Um…I suppose. We've been friends for years." Ed replied.

"I see. He does have a fever…" Berrett said. "Roy?" Berrett asked loudly. "Mr. Mustang?"

"Can I try?" Ed asked. "It might be quicker."

"Yes…"

"Roy…come on Roy wake up." Ed said loudly then touched his shoulder. "Roy…come on you have to wake up."

Roy turned his head to the side and opened his eyes. "Hmm…"Roy voice was hardly there and he didn't seemed focused in on the world.

"Mr. Mustang." Berrett said.

Roy's eyes opened wider and he turned toward Berrett. "Why am I here?" Roy asked quietly.

"Edward here brought you, he saw blood in your vomit," Berrett said.

Roy tried to sit up but Ed put a hand on his shoulder stopping his actions. Roy looked up at Ed and relaxed. "I'm fine now, I can go home."

"You're not fine, please listen to him." Ed said sadly.

Roy's brows furrowed.

"How long has there been blood in your vomit?" Berrett asked.

"Just this morning…" Roy's voice raspy.

"He's lying." Ed said firmly.

"No I'm not." Roy lied. Ed simply glared at Roy.

Roy looked down and glared forward, "Two days. That I noticed. I try not to look at the contents of my stomach."

"Ok…dizziness, shaky, blurred vision?" Berrett asked.

"Yes…" Roy replied.

"How much blood is there when you vomit?"

"Not much," Roy replied truthfully.

"Ok, lets look at your throat." Berrett said turning and washing his hands.

"Throat?" Ed asked, Roy looked a little puzzled.

"Yes, you did say he was vomiting rather fiercely?" Dr. Berrett asked.

"Yes, both last night and this morning." Ed answered.

"Well as much as he vomits, he could have scratched his throat, this causing it to which also means you would have ingested some of it." Berrett explained. "Now lets sit up and take a look. Oh abdominal pains?"

"Yeah…"Roy, stubbornly tried sitting up on his own, but became dizzy and leaned back again. Ed reached out and pushed a button on the side of the bed lifting it up.

"Of course I would know this," Ed replied to Roy's look of confusion.

Berrett then walked up to Roy, "Open your mouth." Roy did as he was told.

"Well, like I said, you have a nasty sore down there. Your throat is raw, of course." Berrett said turning off his light. "Lift your chin." Berrett lifted his hands and pushed his fingers on the sides of Roy's neck, "Any pain?"

"Well yeah, shit if you want to kill me go and get a knife." Roy snapped irritably.

Ed looked at Berrett suddenly keeping his mouth shut, knowing the man was only doing his job. Berrett sighed.

"As you can see I feel fine, nothing more than a sore throat, I'll be going home." Roy said.

"Can't leave if you can't stand." Berrett said. Ed was standing to the side watching Roy try to argue weakly.

"Roy, just let him do his job." Ed said simply. Roy only glared at Berrett in response.

"Do you know why you are dizzy, have blurry vision, and shaky?" Dr. Berrett asked.

"Lack of…something…I know it's from not eating." Roy said.

"You blood sugar is dangerously low." Berrett looked down at Roy's hand. "Well, apparently you haven't been here long at all."

"Eh?" Roy asked.

"Your not in a hospital gown and you don't have an IV" Berrett said.

"Shit…" Ed said in the corner of the room.

Roy and Berrett both looked over. "What are you cussing about? I'm the one on the bed this time." Roy said.

"Needles…" Ed shuddered.

"You're not getting poked." Both Berrett and Roy said.

"Don't say poked."

"Anyway, I'm going to leave Ed here with you to help you change since you two are so close." Berrett said, "Then we will get you moved into the main wing of the hospital and get you admitted. Ed? Will you sign some papers for him?"

"Eh… sure." Ed said.

Berrett handed Ed a gown from a cabinet and left the room closing the door.

"What the fuck did you tell him!?" Roy nearly yelled, though his voice wouldn't allow it much louder then your normal speech.

"Absolutely nothing! Earlier he made the statement that we must really care for each other." Ed said walking toward Roy unfolding the gown and slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm surprised," Ed said grabbing Roy's hand helping him sit on the edge of the bed.

"About?" Roy said weakly, and started taking his shirt off.

"That we didn't have to sit in here for the rest of the day." Ed said watching Roy.

"Yeah, but I am being admitted…" Roy spaced.

"Hey, don't start that shit again." Ed said reaching toward Roy.

Roy blinked, "Oh..sorry…" Roy went to stand but became dizzy.

Ed reached out and held Roy upright while he took off the rest of his cloths other than his boxers, then sat back down and looked at the floor.

"Sorry Ed. You shouldn't have to see me like this. Why don't you go ahead and go home." Roy said sadly.

"I'm not leaving you here alone." Ed said holding up the gown and helping Roy into it. "Plus you really don't want me to leave. I can hear it in your voice."

Roy didn't reply, but Ed tied the strings on the back of the gown and sat on the bed next to Roy, "I know you won't like this but Riza is going to be here sometime."

"Of course…" Roy said then looked at the door before kissing Ed's cheek, "Don't think I'm mad at you."

Ed's heart melted, no matter how sick Roy was he still managed to melt his heart with the simplest things, "I know."

The door opened and in came Jess with a wheel chair. Roy had a look of disgust, "Why are you admitting me if you don't know what's wrong with me yet? I thought you had to wait and get a general idea."

"Oh, we know what's wrong." She said locking the wheels on the wheelchair.

"Eh…"

Jess and Ed helped Roy into the chair and headed to the second floor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o

Roy was settled in his hospital bed and Ed sat across the room when the male nurse came in with a huge rolling tray filled with nothing but needles.

"What the fuck!? I thought he was just getting a IV! Fuck that!" Ed freaked.

"Yes kid that's all he is getting." The man said holding up the small needle.

"Yeah, yeah." Ed said standing and headed toward the door, but caught the look on Roy's face. Feeling bad Ed sat back down and looked out the window.

The man found the vein and looked at Roy quickly, "Small poke." Roy watched the man stick the needle in the top of his hand.

"Um, let's try that again." The man said.

Ed's head whipped around, "What?"

"Ah man," the man said.

"Damn it aren't you trained?" Roy asked.

"Yes, but your dehydrated, thus your veins are shallow." The man replied.

"Damn it your trained for this!" Ed snapped standing.

"I don't care who you are this isn't easy."

"Well-"

"Hey Edward calm down!" Roy said looking back to his hand,

"There you go. They will be in within minutes." The man said leaving and closing the door.

As soon as the door closed Ed flew out of his chair over to Roy and looked at his shaky hand. "Three times?!" THAT BULLSHIT!"

"Hey, don't worry," Roy said realizing how close Ed was to his face and took advantage of that. Roy leaned up and kissed Ed quickly on the lips, "Calm down"

Ed's cheeks changed to a light pink hue. "I am calm." Ed said standing up straighter.

"You weren't." Roy pointed out.

Ed was about to come back at that but a nurse walked in. She was a taller girl with long black hair pulled back in a bun. She looked at Roy and smiled then treated Ed with the same smile. "How you feeling Roy?" She asked hanging up a pouch of liquid on the IV rack.

"Not good." He said truthfully.

"That's expected when you can't eat." She said. "How aren't you feeling good?"

"Head hurts, shaky as hell, my vision is blurry one second then not the next." Roy listed.

"Well Hun, that's from lack of sugar and protein." She said and lightly grabbed his hand, "You feel weak, and thirsty? Dry mouth?" She asked attaching the IV tube to the needle.

"Yeah," Roy said simply looking at Ed's paler face.

The nurse looked at Ed, "You ok?"

"Needles," He replied slowly.

"Oh, it's done now," She said then turned to Roy, "That's dehydration. Can you keep down water? The IV will help that but you need to start putting stuff into your stomach, or you'll never leave." She said.

"I don't know. I'm still nauseous." Roy said and Ed walked next to the bed.

"We'll try in a few minutes, the IV will make you feel better. Oh! Please forgive me my name is Mindy. Also, when your veins raise up again, be ready for blood tests. Are you having abdominal pain?" She asked reaching for the blood pressure cuff.

Ed cringed next to Roy at the mention of more needles, and Roy nodded once as she took his blood pressure then left closing the door.

Ed pulled one of the small chairs over beside Roy and sat down with a sigh. They sat silence for a moment when Roy started spacing out again.

"Roy? Hey don't do this." Ed said touching Roy's arm.

"Huh…oh…sorry." Roy said looking at Ed.

"Why do you think the want to take blood tests?" Ed asked.

"Not sure," Roy said then looked around the room a little.

About five minutes passed and Mindy walked back in with a same Styrofoam cup of water and a pitcher of ice water. "Here drink it slowly." She said sitting down the pitcher and handing Roy the cup.

"Um, Mindy, why would he have to have blood tests done?" Ed asked.

"Well, we will run other tests first to see if he has an ulcer like we suspect. And if he dos the blood test will tell us why." She explained kindly.

"Ulcer?" Roy asked taking a small sip.

"Would that cause his vomiting?" Ed asked.

"Maybe, I believe he has a bad stomach virus." Mindy said motioning at Roy to drink a little more.

"Oh…" Ed replied looking down.

"You think you'll be able to hold that down?" She asked Roy.

"Yeah," He said slowly.

"Ok, are you in much pain?" She asked.

"It's tolerable." Roy replied with a weak smile.

"Ok, keep drinking. I'll poke my head in every so often to check on you." She said walking out and closing the door.

Ed glared at Roy, "An ulcer? An ulcer! Damn it Roy how long have you been feeling like this?!" Ed snapped.

Roy looked down with a glare.

"Damn it Mustang are you trying to kill yourself?!"

No response.

"Roy!" Ed yelled.

Roy shook his head, "I never thought twice about the pain."

"Didn't think." Ed turned to the window. "Son of a bitch Roy!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not! Stop lying to me!" Ed snapped turning around, a tear in his eye.

Roy's heart dropped into his already pained stomach. "Come here. I can't walk to you."

"No, Roy. Damn it. Why? Just tell me. Is this your way of suicide?" Ed asked.

"No," Roy said quietly.

"Stop it! Stop-" Ed was cut short when there was a knock on the door.

"What!?" Ed snapped in the direction of the door and wiped his eye.

Riza opened the door slowly, "We can come back in a few minutes."

"No, come in." Ed nearly snapped.

Riza and Jean walked in.

"Drink." Ed said firmly.

Roy drank a little finishing the glass and sat it down, but Ed immediately refilled it and hand it to him.

"So what's wrong?" Jean asked taking a set and Riza sat in the only other chair in the room, leaving Edward to stand.

"They 'think' an ulcer." Ed answered.

"What?!" both Jean and Riza asked.

"You heard me." Ed said, Roy only looked blankly at the white bed sheets.

"What's wrong between you two?" Riza asked.

"I need to go for a walk, do you mind Roy? I'll be right back." Ed asked as politely as he could.

"Go…" roy spaced.

"Roy, hey don't space out like that, you have company." Ed's anger now worry. "Roy, hey come on." Ed touched Roy's outer thigh.

"Oh sorry." Roy said looking up at everyone.

"Drink." Ed said sitting on the edge of the bed. Roy took a quick drink.

"Go for your cool down." Roy said.

"No, not with you still spacing." Ed said.

A small smile touched Roy's face before he took another sip of the water.

Riza and Jean smiled before Berrett walked in.

"Roy, how you doing?" He asked reading Roy's papers and handing them to Ed, "Sign here please."

Ed did as he was told. "Just peachy Doc." Roy said dryly.

"I see." He said looking at the IV bag, "Getting your juices that's good, and drinking."

Ed's eyes narrowed as Dr. Berrett Reached for Roy's hand and adjusted the IV causing Roy to flinch slightly.

"Ok, if you can hold down water, let's begin the testing." Dr. Berrett said leaving the room.

"Does he ever come in prepared?" Ed asked irritably.

Roy sighed and sat down his cup as Berrett walked in holding a small cup and giving Ed a look.

"Here drink this," Berrett said handing Roy the cup. The contents of the cup were a white metallic liquid.

"…Uh… what is it?" Roy asked looking at it.

"It will coat your digestive system so when we take X-Rays it will make the ulcer more visible." Berrett explained.

Ed lifted an eyebrow when Roy drank it. _'Well then, can't say that looks right.' _Ed thought.

"Ok," Berrett said as a nurse walked in with a wheel chair, "We'll bring him back. It'll take a little bit."

Ed nodded and smiled at Roy as they helped him into the wheelchair.

"Well, I'm going to go smoke." Jean said standing.

"I'll go with you" Riza said.

"May I tag along?" Ed asked.

"I don't see why not. I'm sure Roy wouldn't mind." Riza said.

They walked silently outside, their breath was visible through their noses, it was so cold out. Jean pulled out a cigarette and lit it and Ed did the same.

"What the hell?" Riza asked.

"Oh, yeah. About a year now I've been smoking." He said then took a drag.

"Your both going to die of cancer." Riza said bluntly.

"Gotta die somehow." Ed muttered taking another long drag.

Jean cringed and Riza smacked the shit out of Ed causing him to drop his cigarette.

"What the hell was that for?!" Ed snapped.

"Don't talk that way!" Riza snapped.

"Calm down baby." Jean said putting a hand on her back.

Ed picked his cigarette back up and took another drag. _'All that woman does is hit me'_

Jean looked at Ed and mouthed 'Agreed'

Ed smirked and finished his cigarette quickly and walked back to Roy's room.

Ed had been staring out the window for a while when Jean and Riza returned. Jean began pacing, Riza sat quietly and Ed continued to stare out the window.

Fifteen minutes passed before Roy returned, tired looking.

"We'll be back with your results in twenty minutes, remember we might have to take blood." Mindy said.

He nodded and climbed into the bed and Mindy put his IV bag on its hanger and left closing the door.

"Come here Ed." Roy said and Ed obeyed. He walked over and Roy grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed and rested his head on Ed's shoulder, "I hate this place."

Ed kissed his head, "I know. I do too. But you have to be here."

Riza and Jean smiled, and jean continued pacing. Roy's eyes closed as he listened to Ed's breathing. Ed put his forehead to the top of Roy's head and whispered, "Sorry about earlier, forgive me?"

"Mmhmm…" Roy replied.

"Good," Ed kissed Roy's head but didn't change positions and closed his eyes as well.

"Jean if you don't stop pacing…" Roy threatened without opening his eyes.

"Sit down." Ed said firmly.

"Aww, I don't want to." Jean whined.

"Then lay in the floor." Ed said.

"Hmm… that's cold." Jean said looking at the white tiled floor.

"Then stand still! Shit." Roy said then nuzzled Ed's neck.

"Not here." Ed mumbled.

"Neck sensitive Ed?" Riza asked.

Ed's eye popped open, "Heh…"

"Yeah it is," Roy said and kissed his neck lightly. Ed turned pink then red.

"You are supposed to be sick." Ed said and Roy laughed leaning on Ed again.

Riza leaned back I the chair a little.

"Oh look a chair!" Jean said and sat on her lap.

"Umm…ok" Ed laughed and looked at the clock before slowly moving away from Roy, but he didn't move away completely until he place a chaste kiss on Roy's lips.

Roy smiled at Ed then the door opened, _'Ah, non other than Dr Berrett-Bitch and Sir Pokes a lot.' _Ed thought as Dr. Berrett and the male nurse returned.

"Well Roy, looks like you have an ulcer," Dr. Berrett said as hey pointed to the X-Ray.

"Eh… then why the needles?" Ed asked turning pale.

"We have to run a blood test to see if it can tell us the cause." Dr. Berrett explained.

Everyone in the room simply raised an eyebrow.

"Name's Jeff by the way." The male nurse said and held up the longer needle and syringe. Ed turned away quickly and looked out the window.

Jeff took Roy's blood and they left.

"Edward?" Roy asked.

"Hmmm…" Ed hummed.

"They left." Roy said laying down completely.

"That's nice…I hate needles." Ed said turning around.

"That makes no since to me." Roy said, "Considering your past."

"That's why I don't like them, I never did like them, but when you're fucked up you don't care." Ed said, "I'll show you sometime and explain to you two sometime."

A few minutes later Dr. Berrett returned. "Roy?" He asked and Roy opened his eyes and looked directly at him. "You're result came back. You're Helicobacter pylori or H. pylori positive. Often, H. pylori causes no problems. But sometimes it can disrupt the mucous layer and inflame the lining of the stomach, producing an ulcer. One reason may be that people who develop peptic ulcers already have damage to the lining of the stomach or small intestine, making it easier for bacteria to invade and inflame tissues. Yours is in your stomach as you saw. Now H. pylori is the most common but not the only reason for ulcers. Smoking, drinking, stress, and over using pain killers." Dr. Berrett took a breath.

"Drinking," Roy mumbled, "I was an alcoholic, been somber for a few years"

"Well, Alcohol can irritate and erode the mucous lining of your stomach and increases the amount of stomach acid that's produced. Then stress on top of that, I'm surprised you only have one ulcer." Berrett explained.

"How is it treated?" Ed asked.

"Two weeks of medication, I'm going to out you on _Zantac _and _Biaxin, _the first is an acid blocker and the second for the infection."

"How long do I have to stay?" Roy asked.

"Well, a while, you also have a stomach virus on top of all that, which I think we will start treating later, I want this medicine to run in your system first." Dr. Berrett said holding out a very small cup with two different pills.

Roy took them both.

"I'm sorry to say but for Roy's sake I don't want more than one person in here for long periods of time."

"Understood." Jean said.

"Now, I have to go to the E.R. but Mindy is your nurse for several more hours." Dr. Berrett said leaving.

"Looks like we have to go too, we'll see you guys tomorrow." Riza said standing and kissing Roy's for head and hugging Ed. Roy and Jean laughed at Ed's nervous look.

"See you guys later then." Jean said.

"Bye…" Both Roy and Ed said.

They left closing the door.

Roy sighed and rubbed his face. "You should run home sometime later so you can sleep, shower, eat, all that good shit."

"I'm not going to stay away that long, later I may run home grab cloths and books or something and come back." Ed said walking over to Roy.

Roy smiled, "I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course, and I love you too." Ed said smiling then kissed Roy gently.

Roy smiled brightly, "Lay with me for a few minutes.?" Roy asked.

"Not long don't want to get caught," Ed smiled laying beside Roy.

Roy reached out with one hand and pulled Ed close. "I want to go home."

"Too bad." Ed smiled.

"Eh… little bastard." Roy smiled.

"Little?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…wait…no…" Roy smiled brightly.

Ed blushed a light shade of pink. "I love your smile."

"I love you." Roy smiled then yawned.

"Go to sleep." Ed said blushing again.

"You're blush." Roy paused, "Like a woman."

"Hey if anyone a woman it's you and your pregnant! Throwing up moody!"

"Shut up!" Roy said.

"Trust me," Ed kissed Roy, "You're no woman!" Ed smiled then stood and sat down in the chair next to the bed.

As if on cue the nurse walked in, "Like I said I have to poke my head in every so often."

"What's with you people and the word poke?" Ed asked quickly.

"You look pretty happy to have just heard bad news." Mindy said looking at Roy.

"I was expecting worse." He replied then yawned.

"Go ahead and take a nap. And Ed could run home and grab you some things." She suggested.

"Ok…"

* * *

**_ALL OF THE INFORMATION CAME FROM MAYOCLINIC KICK THEIR ASS NOT MINE!!!_**

**_Zantac and Biaxin Are REAL meds the nameless white metllic thing is real to! ALSO i know i've made this alittle more 'high tech than it should be for a post-movie! I'm SORRY!...not really but o well._**

**_long thing!!! PLEASE REVIEW_**


	6. The Book

Chapter 6

"Eh? Want to run that by me again?" Ed said to Dr. Berrett whom had just randomly walked in right before Edward was about to run back to the house for a few.

"It can be contagious. Meaning that you can contract it fro-" Dr. Berrett over exaggerated.

"Well no shit! Why didn't you say this earlier!?" Ed snapped.

"H. Pylori can be contagious." Dr. Berrett said simply. Ed was about to snap again but Roy spoke before he could.

"Continue explaining." Roy said.

"Well, it's not airborne. But you can get it from foods or," Dr. Berrett paused and glanced at Ed whom was standing next to Roy's bed, "personal contact, like kissing."

Anger boiled in Ed's blood along with Roy's. "I'll be back in a little bit." Ed said in a low pissed voice as he walked out of the room.

* * *

"Damned fucker." Ed mumbled walking toward the car lighting a cigarette on the way. Ed took a long drag from the cigarette and felt in his jacket pocket for the keys. "Son of a bitch!" Ed snapped the smoke leaving his lungs as he said the words. Ed exhaled then took another long drag and looked at the hospital. "I fucking hate this place." 

Ed finished his cigarette and walked back to the building. He made his way to Roy's room walking past Dr. Berrett about four rooms from Roy's.

Ed walked into the room with out knocking.

"You ok?" Ed asked Roy.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Roy asked sitting up.

"I suppose." Ed smiled softly.

"You want these?" Roy asked holding up the keys to his car and house.

"Kind of need if you want anything from the house." Ed said walking over holding out his hand.

"A book or two," Roy replied handing Ed the keys. Ed grabbed Roy's hand.

"I'm not mad at you, by the way." Ed said softly.

"I know," Roy smiled.

"That bastard. Should have been the first thing out of his mouth after he told you." Ed said.

"We all make mistakes." Roy said then realized his word choice and the look on Ed's face; "Sorry, I didn't –"

Roy was cut of when Ed's lips touched his in a soft kiss. Roy looked up at Ed after the contact was broken. "You're talking to much." Ed said simply then shrugged, "I don't see why we can't kiss. Damage is probably already done."

Roy smiled, "Yeah, I guess. But I don't want you sick with this virus,"

"Damage done. Done, done, done." Ed said quickly with a smile. "But," Ed kissed Roy again, "I gotta go. I'll be back. Got the keys. Getting the books." Ed turned away, "Done, done, done."

Roy sat there with a confused look on his face while he watched Ed leave and close the door behind him.

"Crazy, absolutely crazy." Roy smiled, "I missed him…" Roy laid down on the bed and fell into a light sleep.

* * *

Ed had everything he came for. 'A change of cloths for when he leaves, this and that, books.' Ed picked up the bag and was about to walk out of Roy's room when a book on Roy's nightstand caught his eye. 

"My old journal…" Ed said out loud and picked it up and carried it out the door.

* * *

Ed walked into Roy's hospital room quietly and sat down the bag. A soft snore left Roy's mouth and Ed smiled. 

Taking a seat across the room Ed opened the journal and read his own past and the note left for Roy; which took no time. Ed's eyes widen when there was a different handwriting in the next page.

Once more, I've lost you. I never pictured this happening. Not this way.

Thinking back, I have decided I rushed into telling you my true feelings. Yes you made the move, but I said those three little words. I still mean them I always will. And I would tell you again and again if I could. That is if you wanted to hear it. If you don't feel that way toward me I wouldn't say it. I don't understand why you ran away from me, how long did you plan it? Did you plan it? You must have. Would you have left sooner if it wasn't for me being sent out on a mission? Or was it Davidson having a fit that made you decide to leave? Personally I think Davidson is overrated. He doesn't care about shit unless it has to do with his rank.

You used to think that about me didn't you? Oh well.

Are you alone tonight? Are you keeping dry? Hell I don't even know if it is raining there like it is here. I hate April to much damn rain.

I can't believe it's been five months seems so much longer.

Have you found a new place to live? Have you thought of me? I can't stop thinking of you. Your soft golden hair and you amazing eyes. Your voice is still ringing in my ears, I still smell your hair, and I still feel your skin. Hell I still taste you. 

I woke up a few morning back and I could have sworn you touched my chest. There have been so many times I think you're laying next to me, I've heard you breathing, but your side of the bed is always empty. And it will stay that way until you return.

It's odd I'm writing this, from what you said…I'll never see you again.

Damn it I hope your wrong about that.

When I found you in that old bar and the way you acted that day it terrified me. After taking you in and hearing more about your past I vowed to protect you and do what ever it took to keep you smiling. I taught you how to walk again, and you ran out of my grasp. That's what you want, that's what keeps you alive. I hope you aren't doing heroin or drinking again. 

If it meant keeping you away from that shit and keeping you alive I'd let you walk out again and again. I would do anything.

Love,

Roy

Ed could see where tears had fallen on to the paper and dried. His eyes filled with tears as he stood closing the book around on finger so he wouldn't lose the page. He looked at Roy whom, amazingly was still out like a light.

There was a small tablet on the table next Roy's bed; Ed picked it up and wrote a short note and laid in Roy's view.

_Went for a walk, be back soon._

Ed walked outside and found himself a place to sit next to some trees.

Ed lit a cigarette and sat down taking a drag. He opened the book again and read the next entry,

I can't believe I'm doing this again; it doesn't make any fucking since!

Why write this when you're not going to read it? Damn it I'm having nightmares now! They horrify me!

You'll walk into my office and we'll start to make love and before I can get you undressed I notice my hand is wet. Damn it it's always blood. From you're wrists! I try to help you but always say 'It'll stop on it's own.' 

Not at that rate it wouldn't. You always manage to get my gun out of holster before I can act and…

I can even write it.

Ed's took a last drag from the cigarette as a tear rolled down his face. He watched a few cars drive by and flicked the butt of the cigarette into the road. There really wasn't much in the book after that, random depressing poems and several song lyrics. The few that stuck out the most in his mind he reread before putting down the book and putting his face in his hands and sobbed as quietly as he could. But the three songs ran in his head.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do(1)_

Ed whimpered into his hands and cringed.

_There you are standing strong,  
I'm a leaf holding on  
You believe like a child,  
In this fire runnin' wild  
Oh I love how you see  
Right to the heart of me_

_You're a waterfall, washing over me  
I'm a thirsty man let me drink you in  
Well I am on my way,  
You're a mountain top  
When I reach for you, your love lifts me up  
All that I want is to be  
Where you are_

_I'm the frozen ground, you're the warm sunlight  
Shining down on me, baby just in time  
Well I have never been in a love like this  
Oh, you move my soul every time we kiss  
And I love how you heal;  
I can't believe how alive I feel(2)_

Ed put his hands over his eyes and his cries become louder. He run his fingers up into his bangs and fisted them and stifled a scream.

_If I ever write the story of my life  
Don't be surprised if you're where it begins  
I'd have to dedicate every line on every page  
To the memories we made, while you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me_

_I'd start with chapter one, love innocent and young  
As the morning sun on a new day  
Even though I know the end, Well I'd do it all again  
'Cause I got a lifetime in, while you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
While you loved me_

_I was born the day you kissed me And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived)  
I was born the day you kissed me  
(the day you kissed me baby)  
And I died inside the night you left me  
But I lived, oh how I lived  
(I lived) While you loved me(3)_

Ed jumped up tears in his eyes he grabbed the journal and made a dead run to Roy's room pushing past people in the halls and practically flew up to the second floor and into Roy's room. Skidding to a stop in front of Roy's bed and the door snapped shut Roy was laying on his side staring at the Door with a smile until he saw the tears rolling down Ed's face.

"What's wrong Ed?" Roy asked sitting up.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Ed said over and over. Before climbing on top of Roy and kissing him on the lips and letting the book fall to the floor.

Ed's eyes were shut trying to keep from crying and Roy's eyes we're wide for only a moment until Ed's tongue begs for entrance.

Roy granted it. Ed poured so much passion into the kiss and caressed Roy's neck with his flesh hand. The need for oxygen took over their lungs. Ed broke the contact but softly lay on top of Roy.

"I'm sorry, sorry, so sorry." Ed cried into ray's neck.

"Edward what happened?" Roy asked wrapping one arm around Ed and resting his hand on Ed's side due to the IV.

"I read it. I can't apologize enough. Damn it I'm so blind!" Ed cried.

"Shh…calm down." Roy said softly. "What did you read?"

"T hat damned journal, I'm so sorry!" Ed cried harder.

"Edward…" Roy hugged the blond as tight as he could Ed clung to Roy like he was a lifeline.

"Edward…hush…it's ok" Roy said softly after a few minutes and Ed was still crying.

"No, damn it! It's not!" Ed cried. "I've almost killed you!"

"Edward, you haven't kill me!" Roy said shocked.

"I've broken you so much, your nightmares, the ulcers, your heart…" Ed's hand rested over Roy's heart felting the beat under the skin. "I love you so much. I've broken you so much…" Ed dropped hi head down again.

"But you're fixing me." Roy said softly.

Ed looked up at Roy's sad eyes. "I don't like seeing rain over those suns." Roy said wiping Ed's cheek.

Ed turned and kissed the palm of Roy's hand then kissed Roy quickly on the lips. A single tear dropped onto Roy's face.

"Tears of love heal all." Ed said before sliding off of Roy and picking up the journal.

Roy smiled at Ed. "I missed you."

"No more guilt trips." Ed begged.

"No, just stating a fact." Roy smiled.

A few minutes passed and Roy's face began to pale.

"Roy? You ok?" Ed asked standing.

"No, I'm going to be sick." Roy said looking at the bed sheets.

* * *

**_(1) What Hurts the Most - Rascal Flatts_**

**_(2) Where you are - Rascal Flatts_**

**_(3) While you loved me - Rascal Flatts_**

Ok Soooo what's wrong with our poor Mustang???

And what happened to my wonderfull reviews? Is the story getting worse? I'm so sorry if it is! Please Review Please!!! **_PLEASE REVIEW!!!_**


	7. Food

Chapter 7

The nurse rushed into Roy's room shooing Edward out.

"He is vomiting I'm not leaving!" Ed said trying to walk over to Roy but two nurses pushed him back.

Ed sat uneasily in the waiting room when Dr. Berrett walked in, "Edward?"

"Yes?" Ed stood.

"He had an allergic reaction to one of the medications he was on." Berrett said. "We took him off the Zantac and switched him to Pepcid."

"Ok…is there a but to this?" Ed asked.

"Edward, he is going to have to eat and I don't like where this is heading." Berrett said.

"Why?" Ed asked.

"Because, giving him medicine to reduce vomiting and then feeding him can cause problems." Berrett sighed. "He has to teach his body to welcome the food again not reject it."

"But if he keeps vomiting…"

"I'm not saying it is going to end badly-"

"What?"

"If he vomits much more his life will be at more of a risk than it already is." Dr. Berrett said.

"Well, are you telling me he isn't going to make it?" Ed asked his hand shaking in his pockets.

"If he is able to eat yes he will if not, it's not going to be easy to bring his body back to a healthy status. You know how he was so disorderly when he came in here?" Berrett asked.

"Obviously," Ed replied.

"Much longer he would have either fallen and injured himself badly, or entered a coma, without treatment he would have died." Berrett said. "He actually looks better than he is. But I hope my assumptions are wrong."

Ed stood still, "He…he will make it. Can I go see him?" Ed asked.

"Feel free." Berrett said turning in the opposite direction of Roy's room.

Ed walked into the room closing the door. Roy was still pale and lying on his back, "Edward…come here." Roy said sadly.

Ed walked over and climbed onto the bed with Roy and wrapped his arms around the older man, "I love you so much Roy"

"I love you too." Roy smiled and turned his face into Ed's neck.

"How you holding up?" Ed asked.

"Eh…been better" Roy said.

"You hungry?" Ed asked.

"No…" Roy mumbled and grew quiet, as did Edward.

"Roy, you've got to eat." Ed's voice cracked slightly.

Roy looked up at Ed seeing tears brimming the golden suns as he looked to the floor away from Roy, "What's wrong?"

"Did Dr. Berrett talk to you?" Ed asked.

"Not really he only told me that it was an allergic reaction to the medicine. Why?" Roy asked.

"He talked to me. You've got to eat Roy. You have to." Ed begged.

"I will when they bring me food ok love?' Roy said patting Ed's shoulder.

"I really hope you don't throw up again Roy," Ed whimper turning his face to look at Roy and a tear rolled down his face.

"What has you so worked up this time? I'm going to be fine." Roy said with a small smile and rubbed Ed's flesh arm.

"If you can hold down food." Ed said shakily then stood up.

"Edward?" Roy asked.

Ed looked to Roy and was about to speak when Mindy walked in with a small plate of food. "It's not much Roy, but we have to start small."

"Thank you," Roy said looking at the small plate as she sat it on a tray, a buzzer went off outside the room. "I have to go to that, help Roy get situated." Mindy said then rushed off.

Edward watched Roy sit up then pulled the tray around for him. "Looks wonderful," Roy mumbled taking a small bite.

"Well, at least the didn't give you a lot." Ed smiled sitting down in the chair.

"Yeah, starting small." Roy smirked around his fork then looked at Ed.

"Don't even say it just eat." Ed smiled weakly.

Roy chuckled and ate slowly but still not finishing his plate.

Mindy came back into the room shortly after Roy sat back and pushed the tray away.

"Good, now lets hope you can hold it down. How does your stomach feel?" Mindy asked picking up the plate.

"Churning," Roy mumbled.

"That's to be expected." She smiled, "Need anything just buzz us." She said pointing to the button on the side of the bed before leaving.

Roy sighed and leaned back.

Ed reached out and grasped Roy's hand. Roy squeezed Ed's fingers and smiled before closing his eyes. Ed played with Roy's fingers while they sat in silence.

Roy yawned and looked at Edward "I'm sleepy,."

Ed pulled his hand away and stood, "Sleep, I'm going to go down eat and maybe smoke." Ed smiled and kissed Roy's forehead.

"Ok," Roy said turning onto his side.

* * *

When Ed returned from the cafeteria and a quick cigarette he saw Mindy walked out of Roy's room.

"Hey, he hasn't thrown up has he?" Ed asked after catching her attention.

"No, he has been sleeping." She explained.

"Ok good." Ed smiled.

"Looks like Roy got himself one good man." Mindy smiled.

Ed looked up at her, "What?"

"Nothing, nothing. I was only joking!" She smiled.

"I should hope." Ed smiled.

"So why are you staying by his side?" Mindy asked.

"He's a life long friend of mine, and he's been pretty down for a long time now. I feel totally responsible for it and I'm trying to fix what I've done wrong." Ed explained, his voice was low and sad.

"Oh, well damn I want friends like you then! Wow, I'm sure he appreciates you staying with him." Mindy smiled.

"I hope," Ed said with a small smile.

Mindy smiled and walked on, and Ed walked into Roy's room. Roy was laying on his side sleeping lightly when Ed walked in.

Ed picked the small chair up and carried it to the window to sit. It was dark out, had to be around seven.

Ed sat staring out the window for a long while then Roy woke up.

He had his back to Ed when he rolled onto his back and looked over to Ed.

"Morning," Roy mumbled and rubbed his eyes.

"Evening to me." Ed smiled and looked over at Roy, "Sleep good?"

"To be in a hospital, yes." Roy said sitting up.

"I think Mindy is suspecting us." Ed said.

"I don't care." Roy said, "I truly don't."

Ed smiled, "You would if you lost your job."

"No I wouldn't. I don't give a shit who finds out or what they have to say." Roy said with a smile.

Ed shook his head and smiled before looking back out the window.

"What's out there?" Roy asked.

"Nothing really, I'm just watching the cars go by." Ed said then looked back at Roy, "How you feeling?"

"Pretty shitty. But ok." Roy said.

"The nurse said you didn't throw up." Ed smiled.

"She didn't lie then." Roy said and felt his wrist. "Ed do you have your hair tie you left me?"

"Yeah, the nurses said that you can't have it on your wrist." Ed said pulling it out of his jacket pocket.

"I won't." Roy smiled, "Just keep it safe for me ok?"

"Alright." Ed put it back in his pocket.

There was a slight knock on the door before it opened relieving Dr. Berrett.

"Hello Roy, Ed." Berrett said, "My shift is over the doctor taking over my place will not come in here unless he is asked. Also, I was told you kept your dinner down," Dr. Berrett said.

"Yes," Roy nodded.

"Well, is there anything that I can help you with before I leave?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." Roy smiled.

Berrett nodded and turned to leave closing the door.

Roy sighed and looked over to Edward, "I want to go home."

"Me too, but you're stuck here." Ed smiled as he stared out the window and played with the chain around his neck.

A few hours went by Ed and Roy would read, simply doze off, or carry small conversations.

Roy had been reading for a while and Ed was dozing in his chair when a feeling washed over Roy.

"Edward!" Roy said sitting up.

Ed nearly jumped out of his skin, "What? What's wrong?" Ed said in a rush.

"Nothing," Roy smiled.

"Ok?" Ed asked relaxing in the chair somewhat.

"I'm hungry." Roy smiled brightly.

Ed blinked, "Hungry?" Ed stood and hugged Roy tightly, "I'll get the nurse!"

Ed went and found Mindy sitting at a desk filling out some papers.

"Mindy," Ed said walking up to her.

* * *

Roy smiled as his stomach growled when Ed walked out of the room, "Maybe I'll get out of this hell hole sooner now."

He sat there for a few minutes before Ed and Mindy walked in with big smiles on their faces, and a plate of food and a glass of juice in Mindy's hands.

"You're really hungry?" Mindy asked.

"Yes, why would I lie about that? You would figure out I wasn't when you brought me the food." Roy said sitting up straighter.

"We weren't expecting to asked for food for another few days!" she said sitting down the plate and pushing the tray over to Roy.

"Well, I don't believe I'll be able to eat all of this but I'm hungry." Roy said.

"Well here you go, need anything else let us know my shift will be over in a few hours." She said before walking out the door.

Ed smiled at Roy as he took a bite of the meat.

"Don't stare it's rude." Roy said then chuckled.

"You're eating it makes me so happy." Ed smiled pulling his chair a little closer to Roy.

"Maybe the no appetite was the virus rather than my stupidity." Roy said then took another bite.

"Probably a combination of both." Ed said.

"I don't know." Roy said then continued eating.

Roy sat down his fork and looked at Ed.

"You ate half!" Ed said, "It was a normal plate full!" Ed smiled.

Roy pushed the tray away and grabbed Edward's flesh wrist, "But I'm still hungry." Roy smiled pulling Edward down and capturing his lips.

The kiss deepened as Roy nipped at Ed's bottom lip gaining access to the moist cavern. Their tongues entered a battle of dominance Ed losing. The kiss slowed and became very passionate as Roy's tongue explored Ed's mouth, burning the newer taste into his mind, damn cigarettes, but the same Ed.

The need for oxygen took over Roy's lungs. Breaking the contact Roy gently bit and pulled Ed's lower lip.

"You do that pretty well to be sick." Ed said bending lower toward Roy and quickly kissed his lips.

Roy gave Ed a playful look, Ed felt a shock wave wash over his body. Ed smiled, "You know better." Ed said sitting down in the chair next to Roy.  
"Plus nothing like that is going to happen until you get some meat on your bones, babe." Ed said with a bright smile.

"Damn you ruined my fun." Roy smiled, "You've never called me that before."

"It feels awkward calling a man babe. I don't know." Ed said.

"I don't mind it." Roy said holding out his hand.

Ed reached out and took Roy's hand, "I'm not big at using 'pet-names' though." Ed smiled.

"Me either." Roy chuckled.

A comfortable silence washed over the two. Roy looked over at Ed.

Ed turned to look at Roy he wasn't expecting the feeling that washed over him this time. His heart melted in his chest, the look wasn't suggesting not seductive, not pained, not sad, but a happy, loving, caring look. One that's begs you not to leave, one that says you're my everything.

A smile crossed Ed's face and his eyes lit up. "I love you too Roy." Ed said simply.

"How do you always know what I'm thinking?" Roy asked squeezing Ed's fingers.

"If I told you that you would try to hide it." Ed mocked Roy's words from a years past.

Roy smiled and shook his head, "I love you."

* * *

**_Well well...whats to come of the boys now?_**

**_things are turning circles so fast it's making me dizzy!!!!!!_**

**_I would like it if you all would dop some random ass ideas in your reviews! PLEASE_**

**_and i want lots and lots of reviews._**

**_and winry haters/lovers she will be back...what will happen??????_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE_**


	8. Bored

-1Chapter 8

"I'm so bored." Roy said throwing a wadded ball of paper at Edward whom was dozing in his chair.

"Eh?" Ed mumbled looking up.

"When are they letting me out of here? They took the damn IV out I should just walk out of the building." Roy said.

"You're bitchy today." Ed yawned.

"You are too when your in the hospital." Roy said.

"Yeah, yeah. I want to know why they took the IV out if you still feel like shit, on top of that it's been what? Three, four days?" Ed mumbled sleepily.

Roy laid down and turned onto his side looking at Ed when an idea struck him. "Edward, come here and lay with me."

Ed stood and climbed onto the bed curling up to Roy. Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, rubbing Ed's back and neck.

Ed had his face buried into Roy's neck as he felt himself doze, "I'm going to fall asleep…" Ed said with a yawn.

"You think they would let you have a bed or something." Roy said running his hand up Ed's back to his neck and pausing there.

"Chair doesn't bother me. The nurses walking in and out wake me up. Don't know why." Ed said trying to keep the conversation going.

"Well…probably because you have a lot on your mind, in a uncomfortable place and position." Roy said.

"I worry…" Ed yawned.

"You shouldn't." Roy said softly, "I'll be out of here soon, I've gained weight and "mass"" Roy smiled.

"Hope so, I'm just happy that I can touch you and not have to worry about breaking you now." Ed said nuzzling Roy's neck.

Roy simply chuckled and listened to Ed's breathing as it slowed from sleep winning its battle against Ed.

Roy smirked, he had been paying attention to the nurses routes and times, they would be in soon just to offer him something to eat and ask questions.

Roy's hand that was resting on Ed's neck slid down Ed's shoulder onto his chest. Roy smiled as Ed moved so Roy could have better access to his chest.

Roy's slowly ran his hand down Ed's chest and over his stomach. Roy pushed Ed's jacket out of his way and lifted Ed's shirt somewhat and lightly traced over the skin above Ed's jeans.

Ed's eyes snapped and he looked at Roy. "Don't…" Ed said.

"Why?" Roy smiled.

"Because, we're going to have an issue if you keep going." Ed said trying to sit up feeling his "problem" starting to react to the touch of his missed lover.

"Really?" Roy smirked before cupping Ed's clothed member in his hand.

"Roy…" Ed breathed out in protest.

"Do you really want me to stop Ed?" Roy smiled and rubbed his hand down onto Ed's firm member.

"…yes…" Ed said but bucked his hips into the skilled hand on his now hard member.

"You body doesn't agree with your mouth Edward." Roy smiled before leaning over Ed and capturing Ed's lips in a slow open-mouthed kiss.

When Roy broke the contact he looked Ed over quickly then lay back down pulling Ed close, "Did you really want me to stop love?" Roy smiled.

Ed turned to Roy and rubbed his cheek against Roy's chest, "I wouldn't have stopped you if we were someplace else." Ed said looking up at onyx eyes.

A smile broke over Roy's face and his eyes lit up. Ed smiled and melted to Roy's embrace trying to calm his erection.

A few minutes pass and Ed groaned before rolling onto Roy. "You started something I can't stop!" Ed faked a sob causing Roy to laugh.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Roy said then moved his hips against Ed's with a smirk.

"Well I see that we are still in the hospital." Ed reminded Roy.

"I thought you liked taking risks." Roy smirked.

"Not in the hospital though." Ed smiled.

"You're not fun." Roy joked.

Ed smiled, "Not yet." Ed smiled and kissed Roy quickly before getting off the bed.

They sat talking aimlessly until the nurse walked in. Both very thankful they managed to calm themselves.

"Getting restless?" Mindy laughed.

"I suppose." Roy admitted.

"Well, looks like you'll be out of here soon." Mindy said.

"What really?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow at latest. You've made wonderful improvement." She said.

"That's great." Ed smiled.

"I'll have to send Dr. Berrett in to check on you before when can get the forms for you to sign out." She said.

"Thank goodness." Roy laughed.

Mindy left with a smile closing the door.

Roy smiled at Ed and looked around the room boredom was still running through his system. Scanning his surrounds for the millionth time a smirk broke over his face.

"What is going through your scary little brain now?" Ed asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Roy chipped leaning and reaching for his gloves.

"Fire and hospitals don't mix, Mustang." Ed said.

"No, and I'm the Flame Alchemist," Roy smiled putting on the glove and snapping his fingers once before snapping again. On the cabinet across the room an empty metal bed pan suddenly had a small fire dancing in it.

"Behold the piss-pot fire." Roy smiled.

"Piss-pot? You need air." Ed laughed.

"No like my speak?" Roy smirked.

Ed blinked a few times before laughing, "Your crazy." Ed smiled.

"Oooh, I got an idea!" Roy said before the fire in the bed pan went out and looked at Ed with a wicked smile.

"Behave yourself. Shit." Ed laughed.

"No," Roy smirked again.

"You're out of character." Ed shook his head.

Ed felt a puff of air on his neck and rubbed the spot, then another on his noise. A confused look washed over him. A drop of water hit the tip of his nose causing him to look up at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked.

"I'm losing my damned mind." Ed retorted.

"Losing?" Roy chuckled as another puff hit Ed's eye making him blink and rub his eye.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked trying his damnedest not to laugh.

"You bastard. Are you doing this?" Ed snapped.

Roy busted out in laughter. Ed growled, "How the hell are you doing that?"

After Roy calmed and caught his breath he replied, "I'm the Flame Alchemist, Edward. I have to mess and change around the molecules in the air and moving air currents." Roy explained, "Plus, why not have a little fun?"

"That's bullshit." Ed mumbled then another puff hit right behind his ear causing him to sharply inhale. "Don't do that!"

Roy chuckled then took off his glove and leaned back laying down again.

"Got that out of your system?" Ed asked.

"For the moment, I want to get out and roam around, but taken into consideration that I'm still in a damned hospital gown." Roy said.

Ed chuckled, "What? Don't want anyone seeing your ass?"

"Well, you go prance around like that." Roy smiled.

"Eh, no." Ed said.

Roy looked at Ed for a few moments then out the window, "Looks cold out."

"I wouldn't know," Ed said.

"Really? No smoking today?"

"I've cut back since I've been here," Ed said with a smile.

"Do you want to quit?" Roy asked.

"Not really, but I should." Ed said.

"Well, I see it some a few a day and you'll be alright." Roy smiled.

Ed smiled back, "Yeah"

Roy's smile faded, "When we get home…" he paused.

"We have to talk?" Ed asked, Roy only nodded in reply. "I knew that was coming."

"Well, I just a have a few questions," Roy said.

"Oh…well…I owe you that and more." Ed smiled at Roy.

Roy rested his head against the pillow and looked out the window. Roy felt sleep calling him, pulling the thin blanket up under his chin he heard a soft noise. 'Ed's…humming?'

Roy opened his eyes to see that Ed was staring out the window humming softly to himself. Roy took in the pleasant sound, Ed's song he was humming was wonderful and Roy felt himself dozing more, 'Like a child…to a lullaby' Mustang thought about himself before speaking. "That's sounds like a good song, you should sing it to me one of these days."

Ed stopped humming as a light blush graced over his cheeks, "Maybe," Ed mumbled looking over at Roy.

"What song is it?" Roy asked.

"I don't know what the title is," Ed lied, "But I heard it on the way here for getting you some 'actual food' if the nurses find out about that they'll kick my ass!"

Roy chuckled, "Ok you can tell me the title when you sing it."

"Eh…what ever you say." Ed smiled walking over to Roy.

"You will," Roy smiled, "I know you will."

"Yeah, yeah," Ed looked down at Roy.

Roy pulled a hand out from under the blanket and reached forward, not up.

"No, Roy" Ed laughed taking a few steps back. Roy chuckled and held his hand out for Ed to take. Laughing lightly Ed grabbed Roy's hand and let himself be pulled onto the bed, once again.

"When we do finally get caught I'm blaming you." Ed smiled curling up to Roy with a yawn.

"I don't care just go to sleep." Roy said softly.

"No, I'm not going to sleep." Ed said.

"Well I am." Roy smiled.

Ed smiled and listened to Roy's heartbeat and breathing until his breath became steady with sleep and a soft snore left his lips. Ed stood and went back to his chair and made himself comfortable to see if he could doze off also.

* * *

It was dark outside when Roy woke up. Looking around he didn't see Ed anywhere, as always it made him nervous. Even though he knew Ed was probably eatinf or simply out for a smoke, I always worried him when he didn't wake up to see Ed sitting in that chair.

A few more minutes passed and the nurse walked in. "Hello Roy," Mindy said.

"Hi."

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Better." Roy yawned.

"Well, you will go home tomorrow. Dr. Berrett will be here tomorrow, he got called away earlier into the E.R." Mindy explained.

"Understood."

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really, but I'll eat." Roy said simply.

"Ok, I'll bring you back something small then." She said walking out the door.

A few moments passed and Ed walked into the room.

"Where's the nurse?" Roy smirked.

"Uh…down the hall? Why?" Ed asked confused.

"well she said she was going to bring me something small. I wanted to thank her, but…" Roy smirked.

"Ha, ha. You're so damned funny." Ed mumbled.

"So…"

"I went to eat slop and smoke a few cigarettes." Ed said sitting down.

"Slop?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that tasty." Ed said sitting down in the chair.

"I see. What time is it getting to be?"

"I don't know around eight." Ed replied.

"Cold out?"

"Like a tundra" Ed said, "I couldn't feel my fingers."

Roy chuckled and Mindy walked in. "Here you go." She said sitting down the plate and a cup of tea.

"Thank you."

And with that she walked out of the room closing the door. Roy slowly ate his plate of food, not really enjoying it.

Roy finished with a sigh.

"You ate when you weren't hungry." Ed pointed out not looking up from the book in his hands.

"I want out of here." Roy said simply.

"Show me someone that want's to be in a damned hospital." Ed said looking up now.

"I'm sure there are some out there." Roy shook his head.

"Dumb asses." Ed mumbled looking back at his book.

Roy chuckled and reached for his glove without Ed seeing.

Suddenly a puff of air brushed over Ed's cheek and moved his bangs. Looking up Ed was greeted with Roy smile slyly, "What?" Roy asked.

"Bastard." Ed said trying to hide a smile.

A small pop sounded next to Ed's ear causing him to jump.

"What's wrong Edward?" Roy laughed.

Ed growled and closed his book before standing.

"Uh-oh" Roy joked, "He's angry."

Ed chuckled and walked to Roy, "Not angry." Ed kissed Roy quickly. "Just bored."

Roy leaned forward capturing Ed's lips. Ed brought a gloved hand to the back of Roy's head. Roy pulled away, "I think we should leave now." Roy smiled.

"I think not, we're going home tomorrow." Ed smiled and ran his finger over Roy's ear.

Roy slipped of his glove and pulled Ed down onto the bed next him.

"Then just lay with me." Roy smiled as Ed's still cold nose nuzzled his neck.

* * *

**_I don't like this chapter._**

**_I'm sorry._**

**_Please forgive me. It'll get better! Review for me PLEASE REVIEW_**


	9. Home

Chapter 9

"OH! I'm home!" Roy said when he walked into his house. "No nurses!"

Ed walked in behind him closing the door smiling at the man in front of him, "No needles"

"No hiding! Just me and my lover!" Roy said turning and scooping Ed up in his arms actually lifting him off the ground.

"Ah! Shit put me down you're going to hurt yourself." Ed panicked.

"Have faith in me." Roy laughed.

Ed stayed still for a moment then wrapped his legs securely around Roy and ran his flesh hand through Roy's hair.

"We're home!" Roy said walking Ed into the bedroom. "But, I really want to take a bath." Roy made a face.

"Well, I'm not stopping you." Ed laughed as Roy let him down.

"I get lonely." Roy pouted.

"Aw, you poor thing." Ed said laying back on the bed closing his eyes, his feet still on the floor. Roy arched an eyebrow and grunted before climbing on top of Ed, "What are you doing?" Roy asked.

Ed opened his eyes, their noses were almost touching, "Eh, laying here."

"Do you need a bath?" Roy asked.

"Yeah."

"Is it to early for us to bathe together?" Roy asked seriously.

"Of course not, Roy." Ed said truthfully touching Roy's cheek with his flesh hand.

"Well, come on then!" Roy said pulling Ed to his feet.

* * *

Ed leaned back onto Roy's wet chest. The warm water felt great on his sore back that he neglected to mention to Roy.

They both have already washed their hair and bodies and are now simply enjoying each other's presence.

Ed brought his wet hand up and rubbed his face, he was so tired all he wanted to do was curl up in bed next Roy.

Leaning his head back and resting against Roy's cheek Ed closed his eyes. Roy's breathing and the warm water soothed him. Roy brought his arms around Edward. Ed held onto Roy's hands and shifted.

Roy too closed his eyes and pushed his cheek onto Ed's wet hair more.

Ed soon feel asleep, his bare chest rising and fail steadily.

"Edward." Roy said after a few minutes.

"Hmmm…." Ed mumbled.

"Ed wake up." Roy said.

Ed lifted his head and looked at Roy. "The water is getting cold."

"I know Ed. Come on lets go to bed." Roy said pushing Ed up lightly. Ed stood and got out of the tub. As he dried off and got dressed Roy drained the tub and dried and dressed himself.

Ed walked into the bedroom and looked at the bed then to Roy, "You want something to eat?"

"Edward you'd fall asleep on front of the stove. No I don't." Roy said pushing Ed to the bed.

"You should eat though." Edward said walking slowlybackward.

"I should," Roy said coaching Edward to the bed still slowly.

"Yes, doctor said, one more meal." Ed mumbled.

"I'm fine Edward."

"One meal, rest, no work."

"Well, I know that after you're rejuvenated, rest is out of the picture." Roy smirked, pushing Ed down onto the bed.

"Go eat bastard." Ed snapped groggily, "I'll stay up while you do."

"Like hell you will. You'll pass out before you get to the kitchen, love go to sleep." Roy said pushing Edward down again as he sat up.

"Mmmm…" Ed groaned.

Roy put a leg over Edward and pushed him on the bed before lying to the side of him, "Sleep." Roy whispered into Ed's ear rubbing his fingers up Ed's bare stomach and chest. Ed soon was out like a light. Roy lay with Ed for a few minutes before he got up rubbing the back of his neck and left to the kitchen.

"What should I shove down my throat?" Roy said opening a cabinet door.

After digging around Roy stood up and sighed, he opened a package of pop tarts and sat on the counter, "Not hungry." he mumbled to himself before taking a bite off the corner. Roy nibbled at it until it was gone. He threw away the wrapper and headed to bed after brushing his teeth. Ed immediately curled up to Roy in his sleep.

Roy pulled Ed close to his body. "I missed this, Edward." Roy said to the sleeping blond.

"…Sorry…" Ed mumbled and clung to Roy.

Roy ran his hand through Ed's hair, "I don't blame you."

"Should…" Ed mumbled then turned away some. Roy shook his head but kept quite not wanting to wake Ed.

Roy kissed the back of Ed's neck and spooned the blond before falling into a deep sleep.

Hours passed and Ed tried to roll onto his stomach but the body that was half on top of him prevented that action. Sighing in defeat Ed simply put an arm over Roy and let himself fall back into sleep.

* * *

Roy's eyes finally opened slowly around 11:30. Groaning and rolling over Roy covered his head with the blanket.

"Get your lazy ass up and out of bed." Ed said getting up. "I've been trapped here for hours."

"Wake me up next time then." Roy mumbled.

Ed simply chuckled and moved to get off of the bed. Roy looked over his shoulder to watch him move. After Ed disappeared into the bathroom Roy got up and walked into the kitchen to make himself a pot of coffee.

Ed walked in and Roy was sitting at the table arms crossed over the table and his head down.

Ed walked up behind him and ran his hands up Roy's back and rubbing his shoulder's, "You slept to hard." Ed whispered.

"I know. My neck hurts." Roy said leaning back in the chair. Ed's hands squeezed and pushed down on the back of Roy's neck. Roy smiled and looked up at Ed, "You don't have to do that it'll ease in a little bit."

Ed smirked and quickly kissed Roy.

Roy stood up and poured a cup of coffee.

"Did you eat last night?" Ed asked looking into the refrigerator.

"Yeah, it wasn't much." Roy said around his cup.

"As long as you ate." Ed said pulling put some eggs and a package of ham. "I'm starving."

"Well, your home." Roy smiled, as did Ed.

Ed made amulets for him and Roy, Roy's smaller as he had requested.

Roy ate all of it then sit back with a sigh.

"What? Was it that bad?" Ed asked.

"No, it was good. But halfway through I started getting full." Roy said.

"Ok,"

"I love your cooking." Roy smiled sitting up, "It's better than mine."

"I don't think so." Ed said.

"Mmhmm." Roy hummed.

* * *

After breakfast they found themselves lying on the couch. They had been for a good hour or so in a comfortable silence. Roy shifted underneath Ed whom was zoned out in his own thoughts.

Well, that was until a pair of lips touched the back of his neck roughly jerking him back to reality.

A smirk crossed Ed's face as he batted Roy's face away and stood.

"Ok?" Roy asked.

"Heh."

"Oh, I get it." Roy laughed getting up and walking to Ed whom dodged his touch. "Get over here."

"Uh-ah nope." Ed said shaking his head.

"Uh-huh yes." Roy said reaching for Edward. Ed jumped back.

"No, no." Ed smiled.

Roy jumped forward Ed took off toward the bedroom and disappeared around the door before Roy could catch him. Roy quickly followed.

"Come here Ed." Roy smiled.

"No."

"What's with you?" Roy laughed.

Ed chuckled and jumped over the bed avoiding Roy with a laugh.

"What the…" Roy laughed and chased Edward around the room. The chase continued for a few more minutes before Roy finally caught Ed's arm and pushed him on the bed.

"Well shit," Ed laughed. Roy smirked and bent down to kiss Ed but Ed put his hand on Roy's face.

"I said no." Ed said through a smile.

"But I said yes."

"Heh, Heh."

Roy tried again with the same result. Roy grabbed Ed's wrist and pinned it above his head. Ed simply brought his automail up and pushed Roy off of him and took Roy's spot straddling Roy's hips. "Ha."

Roy smirked and lifted his hips. Ed's eyes widen for a spilt second before a sexy smirk took over his features. Roy's erection ignited his own.

Roy pushed Ed onto his back on the bed. And took out the loose braid and capturing Ed's lips in a slow soft lingering kiss. Roy pulled back slowly before opening his eyes Ed's eyes were still closed, and when they did open they remained half lidded.

Roy softly ran his hand up Ed's side and to his cheek cupping it softly.

"Beautiful" Roy smiled, as did Ed in return. Roy and Ed looked into each others eye's for a short moment before the both opened their mouths, eyes half lidded; their tongues touched before their lips collided softly their tongues softly caressing the others. Roy let his body lay onto of Edwards as his eye's closed.

The bare chest's and stomachs touched as Roy lie down and their clothed erections to made contact.

Ed moaned into the kiss. A signal for Roy to advance. His mouth moved from Ed's to his ear nibbling at the lobe, pulling on it gently with his teeth, then blowing on it lightly before sucking and nipping that sensitive spot behind Ed's ear.

Ed's moans increased in quantity and volume.

'I'll make you scream louder than ever before.' Roy thought to himself.

Roy moved down Ed's jaw line and neck nipping roughly at his collar bone before lifting himself off Ed.

Roy's skilled hands ran down Ed's body to the object of Roy's annoyance. Slipping two fingers underneath Ed's waistband.

Ed's hips lifted along with his hands that pulled down Roy's pants and boxers at the same time.

Once the pants and boxers hit the floor Roy pulled the blanket up over his shoulders and lay back on Ed recapturing his lips. Ed's cold automail hand touched Roy's lower back only increasing Roy's desire.

Roy's hand worked down grasping Ed's hard member and slowly rubbing his fingers over him.

Ed whimpered at the madding slowness. Roy then kissed down Ed's neck before stopping above his nape and kissing, sucking, and nipping until a red love mark was showing it beautiful colors.

"Roy…Please…" Ed said between pants.

"Please…what…" Roy asked his erection was overly painful and new he wouldn't hold out long, it has been a year after all.

"Roy…hurry it's been…uunnhh…a year…" Ed said between breaths a moan breathing through as Roy suddenly ran his fingers over Ed's nipple.

Roy reached over getting the lube out of the bedside table.

Roy quickly lubed his fingers and entered Ed. One finger at a time, "Roy, come ooonn!" Ed moaned loudly as Roy curled his fingers brushing Ed's prostate.

Roy pulled back his breath coming in heavy puffs as his slickened his throbbing member and tossing the lube carelessly to the floor.

Ed wrapped his legs around Roy's waist coaxing him to enter. Roy slowly entered Ed giving him time to adjust before pulling back slowly before moving forward into Ed again and stroking Ed's member in time.

"Harder!" Ed cried out.

Roy obliged moving faster and harder repeatedly hitting Ed's prostate making Ed see white.

Ed's became ridged and his nails ran deep over Roy's skin.

"Roy…Roy…I…" Ed said before screaming out Roy's name and spilling his seed over both their stomachs and Roy's hand.

Roy followed immediately after Ed. Hearing his name in that manner sent him over he edge as he bit down on Ed's upper neck roughly and drawing blood.

After a moment Roy pulled out of Ed and fell onto the bedbeside Edward, both still panting and sweated wet.

"Damn…" Ed panted.

"Agreed."

Ed looked over at his lover with a smile.

Roy smiled back, pulling Ed close, "I've never heard you scream like that before." Roy whispered into Ed's ear.

Ed blushed several different shades of red.

Roy chuckled and held Ed's body close as they both regained their breath.

A few moments passed and Roy was beginning to doze off when he was pushed onto his back and found Ed on top of him looking down, "Again?" Roy smiled as Ed's lips connected with Roy's neck sucking and nipping on one spot leaving a love mark to match his own. Only difference is it could be hidden..

* * *

**_Eh heh...i love you guys..._**

**_Don't kick my ass to much! _**

**_I do want to thank you all for your honesty i hope this chap was better than the last one!_**

**_please review!! you di dgreat last time!!!!!! REVIEW!_**


	10. Surprise Edward

Chapter 10

Roy fell to his back on the floor panting heavily and staring at one of the candles that was lit, his body glistened in the moonlight due to the sweat that drenched his skin.

Ed lay next Roy on the floor staring up at the ceiling. He could feel little beads of sweat rolling down his entire body his chest rose and fell deeply.

Roy turned and looked at Ed just as Ed closed his eyes trying to regulate his breathing. Ed's hair was lying around his shoulder's on the floor. His lovely golden lock had a wonderful sheen to them, damped with sweat and the way the moonlight shown on them.

Roy couldn't help it as he bent over Ed and softly kissed his lips.

Ed sighed and looked up at Roy with a big lovable smile that broke across his face. Roy ran his hand through Ed's blond bangs and cupped his cheek, "I love you so much." Roy said lovingly.

Ed's heart fluttered in his chest, he had never felt so close to Roy in life, after a good four rounds, and a thirty minute nap they made love one more time. Now here they lay on the floor, sweated wet in the moonlight. Ed couldn't believe it but, a tear was beginning to form in his eye. "I love you too Roy."

Roy smiled then spotted the tear forming in Edward's eye, "Ed? What's wrong?" Roy asked shocked and scared.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing." Ed smiled as Roy wiped his eye.

"Edward," Roy smiled, "you're so unpredictable sometimes. Never in my wildest dreams did I image you'd cry after we made love."

Ed blushed several different shades of pink and red, "I don't understand it. It just I love you so much I hurts Roy." Ed said curling up to the nude form next to him.

"I know Edward, I feel the same way." Roy smiled wrapping his arms around around Ed's bare body one hand down cupping Ed's rear.

Ed smiled and nuzzled Roy's neck

Roy smiled brightly and tighten his grip on Ed. They lay there on the floor in the moonlight a little longer and simultaneously Ed stomach growled and Roy shivered.

They both chuckled and pulled away from each standing on weak legs and dressing in pants and blowing out the candles before they made their way through the dark house into the kitchen.

Ed made a beeline straight to the refrigerator and digs around in it. "Damn it we need to go shopping!" Ed said into the fridge.

"I know." Roy smiled.

"All you have is ham, ham, ham, and eggs. EEWWW!! Milk! I'll kill it!" Ed said picking up the half a gallon carton of milk.

"Hey! I'll drink that put it back." Roy said.

"Ick!" Ed said tossing the milk back into the fridge.

Roy lifted an eyebrow and went to sit in the living room while Ed cooked a…dinner…breakfast? Oh who cares.

Roy walked into the dark living room, only the moonlight from the full moon shown in the room. Roy walked over and out a few logs in the fire place before reach for an old worn out pair of ignition gloves on the top of the mantle. He snapped his fingers and a bright fire light up the room and would soon heat it.

Roy found a blanket then left to get a pillow for their room. The pillows and other bed dressings had made their way to the floor. Smile broadly Roy picked up and pillow. This had to be the best night of his life. And he knew more were sure to come in time.

As Roy walked past the kitchen he called out, "I don't want much Edward."

"I know babe." Ed said from the kitchen. A smile came across Roy's face at the pet name.

* * *

Ed walked in the front room with a full plate of food in one hand and a small plate in the other. Ed handed Roy his play which had a fork on it and sat his own on the coffee table before leaving back into the kitchen only to return with a glass of juice and another of milk.

They ate in a comfortable silence. Roy finished after Ed and Ed watch him drink down the milk cringing the whole time.

Roy smiled at Ed and leaned into to kiss him, Ed leaned back at first but gave in and allowed Roy to kiss him quickly.

"I taste it!" Ed whined.

Roy smirked and looked into the fire.

Ed leaned onto Roy's chest. "Wait Ed," Roy said pulling the blanket over then and repositioning himself so Ed's lay in between his legs. Roy had his nose behind Ed's ear.

They sat watching the fire for a while, the golden flames dance wildly with the blue. The room was dark, the only light coming from the fire and moonlight.

Suddenly a song started running through Ed's mind. It had been running through his head for a few moments before he found himself humming it to himself.

"You're suppose to sing that to me remember?" Roy whispered into Ed's ear, his lips brushing against Ed's ear.

Ed blushed, "I'm not a good singer,"

"I bet you have a wonderful voice." Roy said hugging Ed, "Are you going to sing to me?"

"Yeah…if you'll let me go to the restroom first." Ed said. Roy let Ed up, as Ed turned the corner he bent over the arm of the couch and opened the small drawer on the table and pulled something out holding it in his fist keeping it hidden there. Ed returned as he turned the corner his sliver necklace glinted in the moonlight, a breathtaking sight.

Ed walked over and put a log on the fire then sit down with Roy again. Roy immediately wrapped his arms around Ed's midsection keeping one hand in a fist, "Still going to sing to me love?" Roy asked."Yeah…" Ed took a deep breath."Don't be nervous, I won't criticize you." Roy reassured Ed."I know," Ed smiled then closed his eyes going over the song in his head.

"_When you light those candles Up there on that mantle, setting the mood Well, I just lie there staring Silently preparing to love on you Well, I can feel the heat from across the room Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do"_

Roy's eyes closed and listened to the steady wonderful song of Ed's voice and took in the words.

"_I melt every time you look at me that way It never fails, anytime, any place This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt I melt Don't know how you do it I love the way I lose it, every time What's even better Is knowing that forever you're all mine The closer you get, the more my body aches One little stare from you is all it takes" _

Roy put his chin onto Ed's shoulder, breathing in the scent of Ed's skin and the hair that was tickling Roy's nose as he breathed.

"_I melt every time you look at me that way It never fails, anytime, any place This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt I melt I melt every time you look at me that way It never fails, anytime, any place This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt I melt" _

As Ed repeated the chorus of the song twice Roy thought, "maybe it's to soon."

"_Every time you look at me that way I melt, I melt"_

As Ed said the last words Roy's fist slid down to Ed's hand turning Ed's palm up and dropped the little thing in Ed's hand. "You have a amazing voice, you truly do."

"The song reminds me of us…what's this?' Ed asked lifting his hand and looking at the silver ring that lay in his palm."We can't marry, that's a known fact. But I was hoping you would wear this." Roy said holding Ed close, he could feel his hands trembling, Roy's nerves were in overdrive, he couldn't be rejected."Roy…" Ed's voice was a mere whisper.Roy closed his eyes tightly and put his forehead to Ed's nape, did he want to here the rest? Was it still to soon?"I'll wear it, but not on my finger," Ed said holding up the silver ring, it had engravings of flames around the outside of it and another engraving inside, Ed squinted his eyes to read the two words _"My Fire" _a tear slid down his cheek.

"I made it so it would fit on your automail." Roy said.

"You made it?" Ed asked and slipped it onto his finger, it fit no doubt.

"Yeah, the day before you left." Roy said.

"Oh…" Ed trailed off a tear rolled down his cheek and dropped onto Roy's hand.

Roy looked at Ed as he reached up taking off his chain that Roy gave him a year ago.

"No one will see it for my gloves, and I'm afraid I'll break it." Ed explained taking off the ring and putting it on his chain before putting the chain back where it belonged, on his neck.

Roy smiled, "You want people to see it?"

"Of course I want people to see it." Ed said turning to look at Roy his nose mere centimeters away from Roy's.

"What if they ask where you got it?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"I'll tell them the truth, that my one and only lover gave it to me, that they are nameless." Edward smiled, "Unless you want me to give your name."

"Edward, if anyone asks you are welcome to tell them my name." Roy smiled before putting a finger under Ed's chin and running his thumb down Ed's jaw line.

"But what about you're job?" Ed asked.

Roy leaned forward and kissed Ed quickly, "I don't care about it anymore. It's holding me back from what I want most in life." Roy paused, "You"

Ed smiled at Roy, "You wouldn't know what to do if you lost your job. The military has been your life."

"Well, I've found a new life." Roy smiled. "There are other jobs, and no longer have a reason to be in the military, the position of Fruther is no longer there, it a council."

Ed smiled and leaned back onto Roy with a yawn, "I'm tired."

"I'd imagine so." Roy smirked and pressed his lips to Ed's sensitive spot behind Ed's ear.

"Roy…" Ed breathed out.

"Edward, you're insane." Roy whispered in Ed's ear, his lip's and breath brushing over Ed's ear.

"How's that?" Ed asked is eyes closed and brought his head back onto Roy's shoulder, pressing his cheek to Roy's.

"You'd let me take you again right now," Roy smirked.

Ed felt Roy's cheek lift as the smirk graced his features, "What can I say?" Ed smirked himself.

"Damn" Roy chuckled holding Ed tightly, "I'm to tired to function properly"

"Well, I'm sure you should sleep, I know all that wasn't good on you." Ed said shifting so that he was on his stomach looking up into onyx eyes.

"Oh well, it was well worth it." Roy said as he moved himself and Ed so he could lie on his back and Ed could lye on him comfortably.

"I should go shower," Roy said with a smile.

"That can wait, babe. I want to spend more time with the man the practically purposed to me." Ed said with a light blush on his cheeks and running his hand down Roy's side.

Roy smiled, "Go to sleep."

Ed lay his head over Roy's heart and listen to the strong steady beat along with his breath. Ed rolled the ring around between his fingers.

"When are you going to ask me those questions?" Ed asked.

"When it won't ruin a good moment." was Roy's only response.

Ed smiled and scoot up on Roy nuzzling his jaw line. "I love you."

Roy smiled brightly before turning and kissing Ed quickly and tightening his embrace on the man, "I love you too Edward." Roy said as he pulled away.

Ed nuzzled Roy's neck and smiled.

* * *

Ed jerked awake and looked directly at Roy who's onyx eyes were closed as he slept peacefully. Their position changed throughout their slumber. Ed's back was pressed against the back of the couch and Roy was facing him. Their legs were closely and tightly intertwined and Roy had a strong hold on Ed's body.

Ed smiled and cuddled up to Roy, the reasoning behind him jerking awake was unknown, even to himself.

Ed lye the on the couch looking at Roy's peacful face when he realized it was day light, straining to see the time he shook his head, one in the afternoon.

Roy's eyes opened slowly as he looked down at Ed.

"Afternoon," Ed smiled his voice cracking from sleep.

Roy grunted and buried his face in Ed's hair pulling him close.

"What happened to my early riser?" Ed teased.

"He ran away." Roy mumbled sleepily, "Go back to sleep."

"It one pm." Ed stated.

"I care for what reason again?" Roy grumbled.

"None I suppose, but I have to pee, and I want a shower." Ed smiled.

Groaning Roy sat up and moved so Ed could get off of the couch. As soon as Ed stood Roy's head hit the pillow and he was out like a light again.

Ed shook his head and left for the bathroom.

* * *

Ed rounded the corner into the living room as a snore left Roy's lips. Shaking his head Ed grabbed a cigarette and his lighter and headed out side. He opened the door took one step out before turning around and grabbing his jacket, then going out side closing the door.

Sighing Ed sat down on the porch the cigarette dangling loosely from his lips. He lit the cigarette taking a long drag and putting the lighter in his pocket. As he exhaled he took the smoke from his lips with his auto mail and fidgeted with his ring with his flesh hand.

'Damn auto mail.' Ed thought bringing up his cigarette. He wanted to wear that ring like a normal person would. Ed smirked around his smoke, "Though nothing about me is normal."

"Why is that?" Roy asked sitting next to Ed away from where the smoke was blowing and pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

Ed jumped he wasn't aware that Roy was awake, let alone functioning, "I was just thinking."

"And talking to yourself?" Roy raised an eyebrow, "How aren't you normal?"

Ed brought his auto mail hand to his lips and gave Roy a look.

"I understand." Roy said, "What brought that up?"

"Nothing." Ed said.

"Whatever…what was the title of that song?" Roy asked.

"I Melt by…eh…some country group…Rascal Flatts._(1)_" Ed said.

"Country?" Roy asked.

"I was trying to find a station and it gained my attention_.(2)_"Ed said.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" Roy asked.

"Rock mostly I suppose. Dunno really." Ed said inhaling.

"Me too." Roy said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So shorty…what are we doing today?" Roy asked.

Ed's eye twitched as he took one last drag off of his cigarette and ground out the butt then blew the smoke in Roy's face, "Shopping"

"Little bastard." Roy laughed getting up and going in the house after Ed and headed for the shower.

* * *

**_I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! i think it turned out OK!_**

**_(1) the songs title was acctually I Melt and the aritst Rascal Flatts_**

**_(2) I metioned eariler in the story that its a little more mordern day, so if you have a problem with it I'm sorry._**

**_REVIEW!! PLEASE!! You guys are doing WONDERFULL!! Keep it up! I love you all even my haters!!_**

**_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!_**


	11. Shopping

Chapter 11

Roy sighed walking out of the bedroom holding a black long-sleeved shirt in his hand. As he turned into the front room he saw Ed sitting on the couch reading the paper.

Ed looked up at Roy quickly then back down to the paper before his head snapped up and he stared at Roy.

Roy Mustang was wearing blue jeans that fit him in all the right ways and a skin tight (of course) black tank top.  
Ed blinked a few times.  
"What?" Roy asked.  
Ed smirked and put down his paper before walking up to Roy and running his hands up the mans body and around his neck, "Have I ever told you how much I love you in this get up?"  
"Seeing as how you've never seen me like this no." Roy smiled wrapping his arms around Ed's waist.

"Good, I love you in this." Ed smiled._(1)_

Roy softly kissed Ed before letting him go, "It's simple though, it's not like I'm going out of my way to look good. I honestly just threw something on."

"Well you look to good in that." Ed smiled.  
Roy shook his head and watched Ed walk into the bathroom before slipping the black long-sleeved shirt over his head. It was tight fitting also.

When Ed returned he stopped in front of Roy and stared at him, "Why don't you ever where this?"  
Roy shrugged, "I don't know…I'm not to crazy about tight cloths. Until like you."

"Yeah, well the look is definitely working in your favor." Ed said picking up his and Roy's jackets.

Roy took his jacket slipping it on, "Who is driving? I feel up to it."

"Then you drive, I need a drivers license." Ed said.

"You do know those aren't that hard to get, right?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Yeah I know. But, oh well." Ed said tossing the keys to Roy.

Roy easily caught his keys and walked to the door and chuckled lightly.  
"What?"  
"Nothing Edward." Toy smiled opening the door.  
Ed shook his head and followed Roy.

* * *

In the car Ed lit a cigarette and rolled down the window and started flipping through the channels on the radio. After going through a few different channels he stopped on one with a smirk and turned up the radio.

"_I'm so addicted to  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
when you're loving me"_

Roy chuckled at the song as Ed sang along not missing a beat, or messing up the tone. Ed's voice rang out in a pleasing manner, making Roy's smile stay in place as he pulled out of the driveway.  
"_oh girl lets take it slow  
so as for you well you know where to go  
I want to take my love and hate you till the end_

_its not like you to turn away  
from all the bullshit I cant take  
its not like me to walk away_

Roy looked at Ed whom smiled.

_I'm so addicted too all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
when you're loving me_

_yeah_

_I know it was getting rough  
all the times we spend  
when we try to make  
this love something better than  
just making love again_

_its not like you to turn away  
all the bullshit I can't take  
just when I think I can walk away,_

_I'm so addicted to all the things  
you do when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make  
with every breath  
its not like anything_

'Funny,' Roy thought, 'This song is so closely related to our relationship.'

_  
I'm so addicted to the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its not like anything when you're loving me  
yeah  
when you're loving me_

_I can not make it through  
all the things you do  
there's just got to be more than you and me_

_I'm so addicted too all the things you do  
when you're going down on me  
in between the sheets  
all the sounds you make with every breath you take  
its not like anything  
its not like anything_

_I'm so addicted too  
all the things you do  
when you're going down on me_

_all the sounds you make with every breath  
you take its not like anything  
I'm so addicted to you  
addicted to you"(2)_

Roy laughing lightly at the song and at Ed; every pause in the song Ed took a drag off of his cigarette and then started singing again, smoke leaving his lips as he sang.

"What a song." Roy chuckled.

"I love it!" Ed chirped flicking his ashes out of the window before returning to channel surfing.

"You would, I like it too," Roy smiled.

Ed stopped on a commercial and looked out the window, "Roy?"

"Yeah?" Roy asked hearing a different tone in Ed's voice.

"I want to know those questions, it's bugging me." Ed said turning and looking at Roy.

Roy sighed, "Ok when we get home."

"Ok," Ed smiled before grounding out the end of his cigarette.

Ed flipped through the channels a few more times then become irritated with it and shut off the radio.

"Stupid fuckers." Ed said.

"I worry about you." Roy laughed.

"I hope so." Ed said and Roy simply shook his head.

Ed looked out the window, before laughing at the song that popped in his head.

"Oh god, what now?" Roy asked.

"_Won't you take me to Funkytown_,(3)" Ed sang before laughing again.

Roy laughed, "the shit that goes through your head."

Ed smiled and leaned back, " You know, I was think earlier that maybe I should go with you when you go back to work." Ed chuckled, "And get my ass kicked."

"They won't lay a finger on you unless they wish to be reduced to ashes." Roy said looking over at Ed.

"Protective." Ed muttered.

"And you're not? HA! I saw the look on your face when Berrett was checking my throat." Roy said with a smirk and put on hand on his lap.

"Well, he hurt you," Ed sighed and looked at Roy's hand before taking it in his own, his automail.

Roy squeezed Ed's metal fingers and smiled.

"I wish I could feel your skin with this hand." Ed muttered to himself.

"I know love," Roy said his smile falling a little, before a smirk took hold on him, they are only a few minutes from the store. Roy slipped his hand from Ed's and replaced it in his lap.

Ed simply took out another cigarette and took a drag, blowing the smoke out of the cracked window. Roy's hand suddenly landed on Ed's knee.

Ed took another drag holding the smoke in his lungs, as he was about to exhale Roy's hand moved up his inner thigh, Ed exhaled quickly and absent mindedly spread his legs slightly.

Roy smirked and moved higher yet, and cupped Ed's clothed, hardening member.

"I could pull over and take you right here." Roy said his voice low and husky.

Ed's cock jumped to life at the sound of Roy's voice, let alone the words it formed. Roy smirked, he got exactly the reaction he wanted.

Roy rubbed the palm of his hand over Ed's erection earning a small gasp. Roy pulled the car into lot and removed his hand from between Ed's legs.

"We're here" Roy said turning of the car.

Ed snapped his head around, "You're an asshole!"  
Roy laughed out loud, "Am I?"

"Am I? He says…" Ed mumbled.

"How am I the asshole?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Ed simply glared at Mustang then looked out the window. His anger had calmed his "growing issues" and he realized his actions. A smile broke across his face, "Mustang I'll get you back in time." Ed said before opening the car door and standing.

Roy's smirk fell, "That scares me." Roy replied getting out of the car and locking it.

* * *

"Cherries?" Ed asked as Roy put a small box in the cart.

"Yes, I like them." Roy said simply and walked along.

"Me too." Ed mumbled. They hadn't gotten much yet. But Ed had a weakness and Roy just picked it up.

"Ed opened the box when Roy wasn't looking and took a few cherries.

By the time Roy was ready to leave there was a noticeable difference in the amount of cherries.

"Edward." Roy called irritation in his tone.

Ed nearly choked on the cherry he had just put in his mouth, "What?"

"Stop eating the cherries." Roy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry. I'll grab another box." Ed said quickly and went to grab another box as Roy left to the check out.

* * *

As they got home and started unloading the car the phone rang.

"Hello?" Ed asked.

"Edward…" a females voice said on the other line.

"Yeah." was Ed's reply. Roy stopped dead as he walked by and heard the anger in Ed's voice thought Ed didn't know he was there.

* * *

**FIRST! I'm so SORRY this is short and probably boring. But I can assure this next chapter won't be. And I'm SO sorry. I've been having family problems and inner difficultlies. Everything is as good as it can get now so i should return to updating often.**

**(1) SHOUT OUT TO SHI!!**

**(2) Saving Abel - Addicted**

**(3) Funnytown-Alvin and the Chipmunks (lmao i was listening to that song)**

**Who called who called?? **


	12. Questions

Chapter 12

_Last time on So Cold:_

"_Hello?" Ed asked._

"_Edward…" a females voice said on the other line._

"_Yeah." was Ed's reply. Roy stopped dead as he walked by and heard the anger in Ed's voice._

_-Now-_

"_How are you doing?" _the woman asked.

"Winry what do you want?" Ed asked bitterly.

"_Well Ed, I just want to apologize for the way I was last time we talked…"_

"Shouldn't you have done that a year ago?" Ed asked.

Roy Sat down the bag he had and walked in with Ed, shocked at what he saw. Ed's face help anger, but his eyes where depressed. Ed hadn't noticed Roy standing in the room.

"_I should have."_

"Why do you apologize to a faggot?" Ed snapped.

"_Ed, I know I should have never acted the way I did. I was in love with you Edward."_ Winry sighed, _"I still am."_

"Winry I know, but I love Roy. I've always seen you more as a sister…"

"_How's Roy?"_

"He's making it." Ed said sadly closing his eyes.

Winry caught the sadness but over looked it, _"Are you going to visit anytime soon?"_

"I can't…a lot has happened this year…to much to explain right now and Roy is ill. I can't leave anytime soon." Ed explained sadly rubbing his face and shifting his weight to his automail leg.

"_Well maybe I can come u-"_

"Winry I just told you Roy is ill, he is on bed rest, and we are bending those rules way too much anyway. I'm sorry, I have to go. Goodbye Winry." Ed said before quickly hanging up. "Damn it." Ed said grabbing his flesh arm and turning startled to see Roy looking sadly at him.

"What?" Ed asked.

"You ok?" Roy asked softly, the flow of his voice forced a smile across his face.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Ed asked removing his hand from his flesh arm.

"Edward…don't pull that. I really don't want you hiding things from me." Roy sighed, "But if you really don't want me-"

"Hey…you're not sending yourself on a guilt trip are you?" Ed asked letting his automail hand drop from his flesh arm.

"No…who called?"  
"Winry, she wanted to apologize, and me go visit." Ed said walk up to Roy.

"Are you going to?" Roy asked although he heard what Ed had said before.

"NO, I've got to stay here with you," Ed said softly.

"You can go if you want." Roy said motioning toward the kitchen.

Ed walked into the kitchen, "I'm not going."

The two fell silent as they put the groceries in their appropriate places. When they finished they headed into the living room, the room was turning orange with setting sun Ed sat down heavily on the couch, Roy to his left.

Roy sighed, "You still want to hear those damn questions?"

"Yeah," Ed replied looking to Roy a soft smile on his lips.

"Well, they're nothing to smile about Ed," Roy said and Ed nodded in response. Roy grabbed Ed's arm and turned it so the soft underside of his arm was visible, "What happened?" Roy asked running his thumb over the nasty scar on the bend of Ed's arm.

"I won't lie…"

* * *

**BAD NEWS FOR YOU!!**

**I'm taking a vaction from this story for a bit! I need time to sit and think...get my plot straightened out, make the chaps more interesting, and so on!!**

**-packs bags- Bye i expect some reviews when I get back!! -runs out the door yelling as I go- I love you alllll!!**


	13. Back To Work

Chapter 13

_Last time on So Cold_

_Roy sighed, "You still want to hear those damn questions?"_

_"Yeah," Ed replied looking to Roy a soft smile on his lips._

_"Well, they're nothing to smile about Ed," Roy said and Ed nodded in response. Roy grabbed Ed's arm and turned it so the soft underside of his arm was visible, "What happened?" Roy asked running his thumb over the nasty scar on the bend of Ed's arm._

_"I won't lie…"_

_Now--_

Sitting in his office Roy was glaring at his wall in front of him. Walking up to it and beating his head against it until he fell in unconscious sounded like a damned good plan. Roy had yet to drop out of the military, only because Ed told him to stay a while longer. Well…this time Ed had a point to why. He hadn't paid any bills in a while, they had to call in and have the water and electricity turned back on. The house payment next (including the insurance on it), phone bill, 'Shit I doubt I pay that,' Roy thought. If it wasn't for him having to pay an outrageous hospital fee, and that was with the help of his shity insurance. He needed his fairly decent pay until they got caught up.

Ed sat on the couch in Roy's office looking blankly at a book. Lost in his own thoughts, random thoughts. Finally breaking the stare on his book he looked at Roy.

"What did that wall do to you?" Ed laughed.

"I'm thinking about running my head through it," Roy sighed and looked at Ed.

"That sounds a little painful, I suggest you do your paperwork." Ed smirked.

"Come help me with it." Roy said picking up his pen.

Ed simply stood and walked out of the room leaving Roy to glare at the door.

After a few minutes Edward walked back through the door and sat on the desk next to Roy but not in his way.

The air surrounding them suddenly became calm as they sat in silence until Roy turned and looked at Ed, "How have you been feeling today Ed?"

"Fine, why?" Ed asked a little perplexed.

"Well you looked pretty rough earlier, I don't know, like you were fighting with yourself." Roy said searching Ed's eyes.

"I just got lost in thought, I was toying with the thought of a job, but that's about it." Ed admitted.

Roy looked at Ed for a moment longer and turned back to his paperwork with a sigh.

"What about you?" Ed asked.

"I don't have issues with myself Ed…" Roy said lowly.

"That's not what I meant, and stop lying to yourself." Ed said softly.

"I'm fine Ed." Roy smiled at Ed.

Ed ran his hand through Roy's hair and looked at the clock before sliding off the desk and turning to Roy with a small smile, "Finish and we can probably head out for the night." Ed said kissing Roy's cheek.

"I am finished," Roy said as he signed a paper and tossed it to the side. Ed stood there looking at Roy, "Right…when Hawkeye blows your brain on the wall remind me not to laugh." Ed said sarcastically.

Roy stood and shrugged, "Oh well." Roy walked over to Ed and wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Ed returned the embrace.

Pulling away Roy ran his hands over Ed's shoulders and the short sleeves of his t-shirt and stopped just below Ed's elbows. One arm warm and soft, the other cold and hard. Ed looked down at the floor.

"Edward, what's been weighing down you're mind today?" Roy asked rubbing his thumb over a scar on the bend of Ed's arm.

Chills run through Ed's body, "We had that conversation a month ago, and it just brought back unwanted memories."

"Edward…"

"Roy, you know as well as I that-"

Roy cut Ed off, "That you speaking nonsense, Edward."

Ed sighed and looked up at Roy, "I hope."

"Edward, I wish you wouldn't let yourself think that way." Roy sighed squeezed Ed's arms slightly.

"And why not? I've hurt to many." Ed fought back.

"And you saved them too!" Roy stressed. A knock on the door forced them into silence and to separate.

"Sir, have you started on the…paperwork…What's wrong?" Riza asked closing the door quickly behind her.

"Nothing, Hawkeye." Roy said quickly and turned to his desk and picked up the paperwork he'd finished. "This is today's…I'm going home."

Taking the paper from Roy, Riza looked between them, "Are you fighting?"

"No!" They both stressed with pleading eyes.

Riza's eyes widened, "Sorry, but that's what it looked like."

"No, we aren't fighting." Roy said with a sigh.

"Even if we were it wouldn't be worth the effort." Ed sighed.

Roy shot Ed a look of annoyance and turned back to Riza, "I think we'll be leaving now."

"Ok, if you need anything call." Riza smiled lightly.

"Oh come on Riza, you know we call." Ed smiled.

"Yeah, after someone is in the hospital or after the worst has happened."

Ed shrugged, "We'll call."

Roy nodded in agreement.

"As long as you don't slap me again." Ed smirked.

"You deserved it both times." Riza said giving Ed a knowing look.

"Both?" Roy asked.

"Yeah I slapped the shit out of him at the hospital." Riza said looking to Roy.

Ed stood to the side with an annoyed expression.

"Why?" Roy asked.

"He was smoking and I made the comment that he and Jean were going to die of cancer someday and the dumb ass said, 'Gotta die somehow'" Riza mocked Ed.

"The good job." Roy smirked.

"Speaking of smoking I need one." Ed said turning to grab his jacket.

Riza sighed and Roy smiled at her, "Don't worry about him." Roy said and wacthed as Ed walked out of the door waving at Hawkeye. As the door closed he looked back to her, "We're taking care of each other, really."

Riza studied Roy for a minute then spoke up, "I know, Roy. I'm here for both of you ok?"

Roy smiled at her at pat her shoulder as he walked pass her, "Don't worry about us ok? We both are trying our best to make it through our lives."

"Roy Mustang don't do anything stupid!" Riza said catching his sad tone.

"I won't…" Roy said with smile and hugged her quickly, "Stop worrying about me."

Roy pulled away and walked to the door and opened it.

"Neither one of you two do anything stupid!" Riza said.

Roy nodded and walked out of the office and made his way out of the building to find Edward sitting on the stairs smoking a cigarette. Sighing Roy stood beside him.

"She talk to you about not doing anything stupid?" Ed asked.

"Yeah," Roy looked down at Ed.

"Did you tell her?" Ed asked quietly and took another drag while looking at Roy over his shoulder.

"No." Roy said firmly.

"She needs to know, Roy." Ed said smoke passing through his lips as he spoke.

"I know, I'll tell her in time." Roy said rubbing his neck, "You ready to head home?"

Ed stood and stretched, "Yeah."

* * *

As they walked into the house Roy took off his jacket and belt while making his way to their room. Tossing the military issued belt onto the bed Ed walked in and went into the bathroom. When he came back out Roy had changed and was staring out the window.

Ed looked to the bed and picked up Roy's belt and slide the empty gun holster off of it and tossed the belt back to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked as he turned.

"Putting this where it belongs." Ed said looking up at Roy, "With the gun."

Roy raised and eyebrow, "You took care of the gun a month ago."

"I know and this will be right with," Ed smirked and walked into the kitchen throwing it in the trash can.

"And you waited a month why?" Roy asked.

"I don't know."

"What am I going to do if they ask for my gun when I resign?" Roy asked.

"I don't know, nor do I care."

"It's not like I can tell them, 'I don't have it because my love transmuted it into a metal ball and throw in the dump.'" Roy said.

"Sure you can, you're resigning," Ed laughed and hugged Roy, "I just don't want to think about it."

Roy returned the embrace, "I know."

* * *

**Ok! I'm back and my vac. SUCKED!**

** I know That was SHORT! but I'm not as inspired to write this story as i once was. But i will finish it. I hope.**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS! PLEASE!! and if you have ideas please feel free to let me know**


	14. Nightmares

Chapter 14

_Onyx orbs opened slowly, the sunlight hurting his eyes. With a groan he rolled onto his side hiding his face in the pillow. _

_He felt himself dozing again but jumped with he heard a drawer open. Opening his eyes completely he realized, it was still dark…what was the light that ht his eyes?_

_Looking over he saw a small blonde bent over digging through a drawer. Turning he looked to the clock. 3:30 in the morning. 'What the hell is he doing?' Roy thought._

_Sitting up Roy looked to the blonde, "Edward?" Roy asked drowsily._

_Standing up straight Ed dropped several articles of cloths back into the drawer, "Roy? You're awake." _

_"Hardly…What are you doing?" Roy asked._

_"Um…well…I was…" Ed said nervously looking from Roy to the drawer and scratching his head._

_Roy looked at Ed and shook off the odd feeling that suddenly formed over him, "Come back to bed." _

_Ed looked at Roy for a minute then walked over laying with Roy._

_Roy reached over pulling Edward closer to his body and kissed the back of his neck, "Just go back to sleep Ed."_

_Ed sighed but there was no other response._

_"I love you Edward." Roy said._

_Ed bit his lip and sighed again, "I wish you didn't."_

_"What? Why?" Roy asked propping himself up on an elbow._

_"I can't stay." Ed mumbled before crawling out of bed._

_Roy sat up and looked to Ed whom was back at the dresser, "Why?"_

_"I just can't do this anymore. If it's not one thing it's the other. And Davidson knows and just for that he is sending you to the front line! I know my timing is bad…but I can't wait anymore." Ed explained a tear rolling down his face only to fall to the floor. _

_"Edward don't!" Roy said jumping up and rushing over grabbing Ed's arms at the elbow, "Don't leave me again. We can work something out."_

_Ed shook his head and looked down, his long bangs hiding his eyes, "Shut up Roy…"_

_"But Ed-" Roy started but was cut off._

_"Roy don't you understand?" Ed snapped looking up, "I don't love you anymore!"_

_Roy stared dumbfounded at Ed. Edward let a shaky sigh leave his lips. Roy's hands slipped from Ed's arms and he glared into Ed's eyes clenching his fists, "Then why the hell is it so fucking hard for you to let go?" _

_"Why is it so hard for you to except that this was nothing? It's wrong in everyway! It's all wrong."_

_Roy's anger flared to rage, memories of sleepless nights and words of love being exchanged flashed before him. Roy's fist collided with Ed's jaw, "Nothing! Nothing!" Roy yelled then paused, "…nothing…"_

_Ed stared in horror at Roy. _

_"Whatever Ed. I saved your damned life you can go off and ruin the rest of mine!" Roy snapped turning back to his bed._

_Ed turned back to the dresser reaching for his cigarettes at the top of it and pulling one out and lit it before picking up some cloths._

_Roy put his head in his hands fighting back a sob._

_Ed stood up straight with a new air around him, "Why would I stay here with you? You're selfish. And after what just happened," Ed said as he walked to the bedroom door and stopped before taking a drag, "you proved to be violent." Ed said as he turned leaving only a puff of smoke lingering in the air._

_Roy sat in silence until he heard the door open and close. Dropping his hands Roy looked at the open door, glare hard on his face, "I'll kick his ass." Roy said clenching his fists. _

* * *

Sitting up straight in the bed Roy looked to Ed whom was sitting up slowly, "What is it Roy?"

Roy turned wrapping his arms around Ed, "I'll never hurt you Edward. Never on purpose. I love you."

Ed blinked a few times and returned Roy's embrace, "I love you too. Roy what's wrong?"

Roy didn't reply. His shoulders were trembling. Ed looked to Roy, "Nightmare?"

Roy only nodded. Ed hugged Roy tighter then pulled away, "It'll be fine Roy."

"These damned nightmares make me so pathetic…I haven't had one since you started sleeping in here again." Roy said rubbing his face.

"Don't know what triggered it?" Ed asked.

"I don't know…I'd never…" Roy trailed off.

"Well…do you want to talk about it?" Ed offered.

"Not really." Roy sighed and looked to Ed.

"If your sure…" Ed looked to the clock, "It's 3:30 in the morning, let just go back to sleep."

Roy looked to the clock and stared at it before a smaller hand touched his arm, "Come on Roy…lets lay down." Ed said quietly.

Roy laid back down and turned on his side facing Edward and pulled him close, "You're not going to leave me again are you?"

Ed's eyes darted up to Roy's, "No. Not unless you want me to."

"No! I don't." Roy sighed and put his forehead to Ed's, "You know I'd never hurt you on purpose right?"

Ed looked at Roy with a confused expression, "I know…Roy where is this coming from? That dream?"

Roy was silent for a moment, "I hit you in it." Roy said.

Ed was slightly taken aback, "Oh…well hell Roy I know you wouldn't do that unless it was to knock some sense into me." Ed smiled lightly.

"I don't know that I could do that anymore Edward." Roy said.

"Sure you could," Ed smiled, "Only if I really needed it…"

Roy simply smiled, "I love you."

Ed smiled back and placed a kiss on Roy's lips, "I love you too, go to sleep."

Roy sighed and lay there watching Ed. Ed sighed and curled up to Roy, nuzzling his jaw line then closed his eyes.

"That was nothing compared to other's I've had." Roy said his voice holding no emotion.

"Roy, I know you, you wouldn't hit me. Honestly, if you did I wouldn't leave you." Ed said looking up at Roy.

"If I ever hit you I want you to leave for your own good. Beat the shit out of me first. I don't want to be able to see straight or stand on my own two feet after that." Roy said.

"Well it's not going to happen, just go to sleep." Ed said dropping his head.

Roy put his chin ontop of Edward's head and closed his eyes. Ed feel to sleep soon after but Roy lie awake for a while before falling back into a light sleep.

* * *

"Mustang…" Riza said from the doorway of his office.

"Yes Hawkeye?" Roy asked.

"Davidson wants to see you." She said searching Roy's face.

Roy looked up from his work, "When?"

"Now, sir." She said.

"Alright…Where did Edward run off to?" Roy asked before standing.

"He went into town." Riza said opening the door for Roy, "Good luck."

Roy nodded at her and made his way to Davidson's office.

"Sir, you called for me?" Roy asked saluting.

"Sit down Mustang." Davidson said his tone low.

Roy took a seat and looked at Davidson. "General Roy Mustang…The Flame Alchemist…hero of the Ishbalain War. Hard to believe that you, a supposed womanizer, is a fucking faggot."

Roy looked at Davidson…not in surprise, fear, but purely rage, but it din' show on his features.

**_OMG IT SHORT!!_**

Too bad. I will update faster this time. If i have plenty of reviews!

So what's going to happen?

Shout out to Shi!!


	15. All In One Day

Chapter 15

_Last Time on So Cold_

_"Sir, you called for me?" Roy asked saluting._

_"Sit down Mustang." Davidson said his tone low._

_Roy took a seat and looked at Davidson. "General Roy Mustang…The Flame Alchemist…Hero of the Ishbalain War. Hard to believe that you, a supposed womanizer, is a fucking faggot."_

_Roy looked at Davidson…not in surprise, fear, but purely rage, but it didn't show on his features._

_Now!_

"I don't know whether I should fire you completely, send you off somewhere, or have you imprisoned. Sad part of it all Mustang… I liked you, you were good at what you did, that's for damned sure. And I could look this over completely…but if someone else finds out I did that I'd be stripped of a job too."

Roy sat calmly no change on his face.

"I don't like what I saw at all." Davidson said rubbing his face, "I'll let you off easy, you have time left here. I'll let you know later on how much. You're dismissed."

"Then what am I doing wrong?" Roy asked.

"You're fucking another man!" Davidson said, "What's right about that?"

"Everything, I'm not just fucking him." Roy almost growled.

"Whatever I honestly don't care. I SAW you two this morning. He was sitting on your desk. Kissing. It makes me sick! I could have you arrested for disorderly conduct!"

Roy just looked at Davidson, "What do you think happens in jail? Those men get so desp-"

"Get out of here!" Davison barked.

Roy stood and walked out of the room.

* * *

Ed walked into the office and caught Riza's look, "What?"

"I think Roy is in trouble Edward." She said as he took his regular seat.

"What do-" Ed shut up as Roy walked in. He was pissed beyond belief, and it was showing on his face. He looked between Riza and Ed. Everyone else was out doing odd jobs or just didn't come in.

"Sir?" Riza asked and Ed stood.

"What happened Roy?" Ed asked.

"The mother fucker is firing me." Roy snapped.

"What!?" Both Riza and Ed practically yelled.

"You heard me…'You have time left here, I'll let you know later on how much.'" Roy quoted him.

Both Riza and Edward were clearly pissed. Roy sighed and relaxed a bit, "Oh well… I'd planned on quitting soon anyway." Roy said.

"Hell Roy we need that money!" Ed said.

"I know Edward." Roy sighed.

"Why?" Riza asked

Roy ignored her question and turned to Ed, "Well you're always going on about a job, I'll line up one."

Ed glared at Roy, "We still need this income"

"Why?" Riza asked.

"Because he is behind on all the bills!" Ed snapped.

"Not what I meant!" Riza snapped, "Why are you being fired?"

Roy looked for Ed to Riza and sighed, "Disorderly conduct pretty much…"

"What?" Riza asked.

"Apparently he saw me and Edward kissing." Roy said.

"What? When?" Riza asked.

Edward nodded, 'My fault of course.' With a small sigh Ed turned to leave the room.

"Edward, where are you going?" Roy asked.

"Home…or maybe to town…" Ed turned and looked at Roy. Roy immediately saw the anger in Ed's eyes, hell it was written on his face. "Might as well," Ed sighed.

"Stay here with me." Roy said.

"I'll only get you into more trouble." Ed said facing the door, his tone…was odd…like a mixture of anger and hurt.

"The damage is already done, Edward." Roy said, using Ed's own words.

"…" Ed turned around and looked directly at Roy, "Maybe I want to go home, or to town. Stop acting like I'm doing this for you." Ed snapped.

Roy was taken aback, "Well hell Edward. I only said that because I honestly thought that's why you were leaving."

"Well I don't have to be under your watchful eye every moment of every day!" Ed snapped.

"Edward!" Riza interjected.

"No, stay out of it!" Ed snapped at her.

"Then leave. If I bother you that damned much!" Roy snapped.

Ed looked between the others, "Ok, I'll leave…"

And with that, Edward walked out of the building.

Roy sighed and walked to his desk dropping in the chair putting his face in his hands, "I didn't mean that." Roy mumbled.

"He's just worked up, he'll come back when he cools off." Riza said.

"No, I snapped at him. I'm so cold." Roy said.

"You're not cold hearted, so don't start that shit." Riza said walking over to him, "Just do your work, he'll be home when you get there if he hasn't already come back here by then."

Roy looked to her and she smiled lightly at him just as Havoc walked into the room, "What the hell has Ed so worked up?"

"Why? What happened?" Riza asked before Roy could.

"I saw him in the hall and asked him what he was doing, and boom off he went, "I'm going home what the fuck does it matter? Now go report it to your fucking boss." I've seen him pissed before but this is probably the first time I've had him rant like that."

"Well, a lot has happened," Roy muttered.

* * *

Hours had passed. Thankfully, Roy was able to weasel his way out of the office and made it back to the house before dark. He walked into the dark house. Worry took over his body and mind. There was no sign of life within the house other than himself.

"Ed?" Roy called. There was no response. Sighing Roy hung up his jacket and walked toward the bedroom but glint in the living room caught his eyes.

Turning Roy walked into the front room only to see Ed's small body curled into a ball on the couch, he wasn't wearing his shirt, for whatever reason.

"Edward, what are you doing in here." Roy asked kneeling down next to the couch.

Ed lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Roy then dropped his head down again, "I laid down and haven't moved since."

"You still mad at me?" Roy asked.

"I didn't mean what I said." Ed said his voice low but truthful.

"And I didn't mean what I said. But you were right, I'm smothering you." Roy said sitting on the floor.

"Not really, I was just mad about Davidson." Ed said rolling onto his other side so he could see Roy.

"Edward if I'm bothering you or anything like that I want you to let me know…" Roy said brushing a piece of golden hair out of Ed's face, "Let me know so we can work it out rather than leave one another."

"Roy, I'm not leaving unless you want me to. Honestly, I'm sticking with you." Ed smiled and sat up, "Through thick and thin right? Isn't that the saying?"

"I believe so." Roy smiled.

"So…I have a question. What happened to the whole, I don't give a shit if he finds out?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"Honestly…I don't care. That fucker pissed me off with his wording." Roy said, "That and, as you said, we need that money. I'm not pissed because I'm getting fired...more like the timing of it all."

"Wording?" Ed asked.

"Yeah…I could honestly kick his ass for it." Roy said then looked up to Ed…his eyes cold, something Edward hadn't seen in a very, very long time.

"What the hell did he say?" Ed asked.

Roy looked Ed over and sighed, "I tell you this I don't want you to go and kick his ass ok?"

Ed sighed, "Would I do something that rash?"

"Yes actually I think you would. You've tried to in the past." Roy smiled.

Ed shrugged with a smile, "Only because your pompous ass pissed me off." Then Ed's smile softened, "That was before I got to know you."

Roy smiled, "Yeah, yeah."

Ed lifted an eyebrow, "Ok now what did the mother fucker say?"

Roy sighed, "Well Edward, I believe his exact words were, "Hard to believe that you, a supposed womanizer, is a fucking faggot."" Roy quoted.

Ed looked at Roy for a moment, "He said that…I'll kick his ass!"

"Edward." Roy said in a warning tone.

"…After you leave of course." Ed smiled.

"Probably not your wisest of choices." Roy smiled.

"Probably…but how many choices of mine are wise?" Ed asked with a smile and shifted positions.

Roy shook his head and looked away from Ed but his eyes fell hard on the glass on the table. A clear glass with an amber liquid resting in it. He knew exactly what it was…and he knew he didn't buy it. "Edward, what's that?" Roy asked nodding to the glass.

Ed looked over and sighed, "Scotch."

Roy's eyes locked onto Edward's, "When was the last time you drank? The night you came back? I know you where pretty shit faced when you first got here."

"You're lucky I wasn't higher than I kite!" Ed said then sighed, "Roy I don't want to fight about this, I'll pour it down the drain."

Roy looked Ed over, 'Your smothering him! Roy, cut it out.' He thought to himself, "No…it's ok. A bit here and there is fine."

Ed could hear it in his tone he didn't want him to drink it, "I'll pour it out, I know I'm a complete ass when I'm drunk."

"That's not it, and you're no where near drunk." Roy said, "It's called relapse, Edward." Roy said standing.

"I know…"

"And you also don't care." Roy said before standing, "I know that. If you really cared you wouldn't have fallen back into the drugs, the drinking, the street life to put it simple."

Ed sat in silence, what could he say to the truth? Other than lying.

"You're scars are there as reminders of what you have done wrong…the skin that is still clean is you're other chances." Roy said.

"Looks like I'm running low." Ed said lowly reaching for his glass and standing.

Roy looked at Ed, hearing that, in that tone worried him, made him sick, "I guess." he said before turning, "I'm going to shower." He could tell things were bad, and only going to get worse. Nightmares, Davidson, Ed drinking…all in one day…

"…Ok…" Ed said looking down. Roy walked into thier room leaving the door open. Ed looked at the glass in his hand. He quickly took a drink, not a big one, more like a taste and walked to the sink dumping out the glass, leaving it upside down in the sink, and put the cap on the bottle sitting it next to the sink.

Ed made his way to the bedroom, Roy had already gotten into the shower, "…hmm…" Ed smirked and quietly walked into the bathroom undoing his belt and pants before slipping them off and climbing into the shower.

Roy had his back to Ed, Ed stood in complete silence. When Roy turned he liked to jumped clean out of his skin, "God damnit Edward!" He sighed.

Ed was laughing trying to calm himself, "Holy shit, I didn't know I could scare Roy Mustang." Ed smiled.

"Well you damn near killed him!" Roy smiled, "And who the hell are you climbing into my shower."

Ed smirked and stepped forward, "Well, I think I'm Edward Elric." he said putting his arm's around Roy's neck.

Roy shook his head, "No I heard he was much shorter."

Ed glared at Roy for a second, "Oh, well I thought wrong. I'll be going then."

Roy grabbed Ed's arm as he went to step out, "I think you'll be staying here and helping me with a certain problem."

Ed smirked as he pushed his body against Roy's, "Well, what if I don't want to help? I mean Elric is a stubborn bastard after all."

"That he is." Roy said pushing Ed back against the wall of the shower with a smirk, "But I can always make him scream my name no matter how hard he tries not to."

Ed lifted his eyebrow, "We'll see."

"I'll win." Roy smirked dipping his head and biting Edward's neck hard earning a groan. Pulling away Roy licked the broken skin of Ed's neck, "If you're already moaning, you'll be screaming before I'm anywhere near finished with you."

Ed and Roy both smiled at each other before the lips collided in an eager manner.

* * *

**Yet another Chapter down... SO! I think you guys are going to either love or hate me for what's soon to come...that is...if i get some more reviews. **


	16. Familiar Faces

Chapter 16

Roy sighed and rubbed his neck. Ed was sleeping soundly to his side. Insomnia really was a bitch. Four in morning and he hadn't caught a wink of sleep. Ed had been sleeping for hours.

"What am I suppose to do?" He asked out loud. His mind was so heavy with his life. Money, Edward, himself…suicide was creeping on him again…It started when Ed left. Sadly, they never left. Oh and now, something is wrong with that damned ulcer…not sure what…nor does he care.

He looked over to Ed, whom was on his side, back to Roy. "I have to be strong." Roy looked back to the wall, _"Ed needs you, he is going to fall into a relapse…I can see it. It will probably happen when I finally crack. What the fuck has my life amounted to?"_

There was nothing to do at four in the mourning…well he could drink that damned scotch that's been calling his name for a few hours, "Yeah right…" Roy said aloud before thinking to himself, _"That will help the ulcer, and I'll bet Davidson would love me drunk at HQ" _Roy thought sarcastically.

Roy feel back on the bed and sighed, nothing to do other than wait out the night. Ed grunted in his sleep but otherwise made no other sign of being awake. Roy looked over to Ed and smiled lightly, "What I'm I going to do Edward?"

Ed rolled over onto his back, eyes closed, and grunted. It sound as if he was trying to speak but couldn't, so Roy shut up…

Well, until two golden eyes cracked open and looked at Roy. Roy smiled, "Go back to sleep."

"Damn it Roy." Ed growled rolling over his back to Roy, "Stop talking to yourself…"

Roy chuckled, Ed was funny when he woke up like that in the middle of the night…hell anytime, bitchiest man Roy had ever seen.

Roy's face fell, and Ed was the most violent, suicidal drunk he'd ever seen. Though he was luck enough to find him when he had hit the whole, "I'm sorry I won't do it again," stage, when he was beginning to sober up.

And he never wanted to see the man high. Roy sighed, enough on those thoughts, rolling on his side h e pulled Ed close to him.

"Damn it don't touch me!" Ed said before rolling over and curling up to Roy, "Sorry, still asleep I think." Ed said.

"Go back to sleep." Roy smiled and kissed his forehead, "Just go to sleep love."

Ed smiled and nuzzled Roy's neck before quickly falling back to sleep.

* * *

Oh how word spreads! "Havoc you sorry fucker, I'll light you like a roman candle if you opened your big mouth!" Roy growled.

Riza, along with the other were looking between Jean Havoc and Roy Mustang. Jean whom had been absorbed in his work nearly made a skylight in the office when Roy slammed open the door yelling at him.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Jean asked completely lost.

"Good God, The entire place knows I'm leaving. There were only four people that knew, Ed isn't even here Riza keeps her mouth shut, that narrows it down."

"Ah, hell Roy I didn't say shit! You know I wouldn't." Jean said seriously.

Roy sighed, "Ok…"

"What where's Ed?" Fury asked.

"I didn't wake him this morning, so…" Roy looked to a clock, "He is either just waking or still out cold."

"Why didn't you wake him?" Falman asked.

A guilty look took over his face, "Just letting him sleep."

* * *

Ed's eyes slowly opened then snapped shut again as he rolled over with a groan reaching out for Roy, but the bed was cold and empty on that side of the bed.

Ed's eyes flew open, Roy wasn't here. Sitting up Ed looked at the clock, "Holy Shit!" Ed said out loud to himself.

Sighing Ed threw the covers off himself and walked into the kitchen were a note lie waiting, "Damn it you could have woke me up." Ed said to roy, though he was at HQ.

_Edward,_

_Thought I would let you sleep in and stay home today if want. Feel free to do what ever you want. If you wind up wanting to come here call and I'll either come get you or send Havoc._

_Love you _

_Roy_

"And he bitches at me about my hand writing." Ed smirked and sat down the note before walking over to the phone and dialing Roy's extension so the call would bypass Hawkeye and go straight to Roy.

_"General Roy Mustang." _Roy's voice said on the other line.

"My lazy ass didn't get out of bed until one thirty!" Ed said trying to sound mad but failed and laughed when roy started laughing.

_"Apparently you needed it."_ Roy said and Ed heard papers moving and Hawkeye's voice in the back, _"Eh heh Riza I'm getting to it."_

"Well I'm going to let you go before you get shot, I'm going to go into town and look for work today." Ed said.

_"Ok, you know something you could do?"_ Roy asked.

"What?"

_"Go and take the tests for a drivers license."_

"I'll get to it one of these damned days." Ed smiled.

_"I'm going to go Hawkeye has that bloodthirsty look in her eyes today, everyone is running away with there tail tucked between there legs." _Roy said with a smile laugh, but was still completely serious.

"Well shit, even the all powerful Roy Mustang?"Ed asked.

_"Uh yeah, I'm contemplating doing it the next time she comes through the door."_ Roy said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, and I may stop by after a while." Ed said.

_"Ok, I love you." _Roy said.

"Love you too." Ed replied with a smile and they both hung up.

* * *

Several hours later Edward found himself close to Central Headquarters, maybe a five minute walk past it and spotted a little flower shop with a big _Hiring Now _sign in the door.

Ed smiled and walked in. It was a well kept place, and he had been here before…over a year ago, when he bought Roy that flower.

A younger woman sat behind the counter and smiled when he walked in, she had blonde hair and green eyes and looked to be about eighteen years old, "Good afternoon sir, can I help you with anything?"

"Uh, yeah actually, I'm looking for a job." Ed said with a smile.

"Oh ok hold on I'll find you an application!" She said jumping up and rushing to the back. Ed smiled and looked around. A crimson rose caught his eye, and he walked over and pulled it out of the small hanging water bucket, long stemmed.

"Here you are sir," She said walking back to the counter, "You'll need to fill this out and have it back here tomorrow or sooner."

"I can fill it out here." Ed offered looking the rose over quickly and putting it back before walking over to her, "If you'd like."

"That's fine too…" She asked.

"Edward." He smiled and held out his left hand.

"Malissa. Nice to meet you Edward." She said shaking his hand.

Ed smiled and nodded before picking up the paper, "May I borrow a pen or something?"

Malissa handed him a pen and he began filling it out and stopped, "Um…I don't have a drivers license."

"Write N/A," She said.

After he finished filling out the papers he smiled and handed them to her, "There you are."

"We'll give you a call in at the max three days." She said.

"Ok…um too I'd like to buy a rose too." Ed said pointing to the crimson rose he had been looking at, "If I have the money."

"Well that crimson one?" She asked, "It's two dollars."

Ed reached into his pocket and pulled out two dollars, "I'll buy it then," he smiled.

She picked up the money, "Ok, I hope to see you again."

Ed smiled, "Me too." Then turned grabbing the rose and walking out the door.

As he was walking he zoned out. Ed was walking straight for the house but accidentally bumped shoulders with a hooded man, "Oh, I'm sorry."

The man turned and looked at Ed. "Oh! Edward! One of my old buyers."

"Oh…Hey Russell" Ed said.

"Haven't seen you in a few months." He said.

Yeah, well 'm living with Roy again, he doesn't like me using them."

"Oh who cares what other people think." Russell said, "You want to buy anything?"

Ed looked at him for a second, "No."

"Why not? I have heroin, and ecstasy."

"Ecstasy?" Ed asked, "Really now?"

"Oh yeah of course."

Ed looked at Russell, "I don't have the money."

Russell looked at him for a moment, "I come throw here ever day at three in the afternoon." And with that he walked away.

"…Damn it…" Ed looked back at the flower shop, "Need that job." He sighed and started toward home looking at the rose.

* * *

**What the Hell is Edward thinking!! **

**Ok, i don't feel i'm getting enough reviews...i want more then 4 this time please??**


	17. Argue and Breakdown

Chapter 17

Ed laid on the front porch on his back, his arm dangling off the edge with a cigarette between his index and middle finger. A yawn came from Ed and he stretched for a moment before bringing the smoke to his lips and inhaling.

Ed sighed, smoke exiting his lungs and he eyes closing, when was the last time he had a cigarette? "Yesterday at lunch." Ed said out loud to himself. Seemed like a week.

Ed closed his eyes before taking another drag. His stomach growled loudly, "Ah, fuck you." Ed said to his stomach, "Too lazy to get off my back…and I love this smoke."

"So you have lost your mind?"

Ed opened one eye and looked up at the talk figure, "Welcome home Roy."

Roy smiled and sat next to Ed, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Fist cigarette since lunch yesterday." Ed said curling his fingers to look at the cigarette.

Roy shook his head and leaned back on the rail, "Have fun in town?"

Ed looked from his cigarette to Roy before taking a drag, "Thought I might explode."

"Find work?" Roy asked and watched the cigarette butt fall onto the ashtray Ed had laying the ground in the grass.

"Possibly, waiting on a call." Ed said reaching for his cigarettes.

"You just finished one." Roy said referring to the cigarettes.

Ed glared at Roy and shook the pack and putting one between his lips, "I know." Ed said around the filter of the cigarette. Ed picked up his lighter and flicked it a few times but no flame, "Shit."

Roy lifted an eyebrow then snapped his fingers lighting the cigarettes for Ed, scaring him.

"God damn!" Ed said, then took a drag. And sitting up.

Roy wrinkled his nose.

"Oh please. Every time you go all "snap, snap boom, kaboom" You smell smoke." Ed said.

"Yeah, but they smell different than cigarette smoke." Roy said.

Ed shook his head, "Alright then."

After Ed finished his cigarette they stood and went into the house Ed headed straight for the fridge, "Roy you hungry?"

Food, just the word made his stomach flop, "No, thanks you."

"Did you eat lunch?" Ed asked pulling a few necessities for a sandwich out of the refrigerator and closed the door with his hip causing Roy to lift an eyebrow.

"You're eating." Ed said turning and looking at Roy after sitting everything down and put a hand on his hip.

"I can tell you're gay and not bi sometimes." Roy smirked.

Ed took on the look of a deer caught in the headlights and his face went red, "Well, I'll have you know I am gay! I believe I've said it before." Ed glared at Roy's smirk.

"I know Edward." Roy said then looked at the table raising an eyebrow, "What's this."

Ed sighed his face returning to it's natural color, "I bought it for you." Ed smiled.

"Oh…any reason why?" Roy asked with a smile.

"Do I need one?" Ed asked with a small smile.

"No," Roy said reaching and picking up the rose and put it to his nose, "Roses have an odd smell don't they?" he asked walking pass Ed looking for a small vase.

"I think so." Ed said turning to fix his sandwich.

Roy sighed and shook his head, 'To easy.' He thought.

After a while Ed and Roy were sitting in the living room reading and listening to the radio when a sudden glare took over Ed's features, "You never ate! And you made me lose my train of thought earlier!"

Roy folded down half the newspaper and raised an eyebrow at Ed, "How'd you lose a train?"

"I'm deaf and feel asleep at the station. Go eat!" Ed said irritation sitting on his tongue.

"I'll pass." Roy said pulling the paper up again.

"Roy! You can't take that medicine on an empty stomach, and I know you haven't eaten all day. I just know it."

Roy sighed, "Why don't you go get us a glass of that Scotch?"

Ed thought for a second, "I'm not going to even bat an eyelash when you're awake in agony late tonight with that ulcer."

Roy nearly slammed the paper down, "Just because I have an ulcer doesn't mean I'm a fucking handicap! Damn it I'm not hungry I don't eat, I want a drink, and I'm going to drink!" Roy snapped standing up.

Ed was slightly taken aback but stood also, "Well excuse the hell out of me for worrying! Damn it Roy do you understand the risks of not taking care of that thing?" Ed snapped.

Roy, whom had turned his back to Ed to go to the kitchen, swung around grabbing Edward's flesh arm and shook it holding it with a tight grip as Ed instinctively flinched, stepping back.

"Do you not know the risks of self mutilation? Or how about drinking till you can't even walk, let alone talk. And drugs have to be the safest fucking thing in the world!" Roy yelled.

Ed glared back into Roy's anger filled eyes. The scowl on Roy's face was beginning to worry Ed, it hadn't let up yet… But Ed's own anger over powered the worry.

"Death! Exactly what I wanted! What I want!" Ed snapped then moved to jerk his arm away from Roy but failed. "Let go of me."

Roy was furious to put it lightly, the urge to strike Ed was running through him, _"Oh…well hell Roy I know you wouldn't do that unless it was to knock some sense into me." _Ed's voice from a few nights ago rang in his ears, and his grip on Ed loosened.

_"I don't know that I could do that anymore Edward." Roy said._

_"Sure you could," Ed smiled, "Only if I really needed it…"_

_Roy simply smiled, "I love you."_

_Ed smiled back and placed a kiss on Roy's lips, "I love you too, go to sleep."_

It all flashed before his eyes and ears. Sending Roy back into a wall gripping his head making pained noises as he stepped back and slid down the wall. He hadn't had a flashback in years!

Ed stood back, he knew he was having a flashback of some sort, but had no clue how to comfort Roy.

"Roy?" Ed asked carefully and stepped forward.

Roy's tear stained onyx eyes looked up at Ed, "I don't…I'm sorry!"

"Roy calm down, don't cry." Ed said dropping on his knees next to Roy and reached out to touch his shoulder.

"Don't!" Roy said causing Ed to jump then reach out again, he knew what was happening now.

"Edward please." Roy said until Ed wrapped his arms around Roy. Roy immediately broke down on Ed's shoulder.

Ed sighed and hugged Roy tight, "Roy I wish you'd talk to me or something, or talk to anyone."

Roy didn't respond or he couldn't, but Ed kept talking, "I've poured so much of my shit on you. Its time for you to really talk. Rather than slowly waste away. You're mind can't handle all this Roy."

"I wanted to hit you so bad." Roy said as he calmed but broke down again.

"But you didn't."

Roy pulled back and grabbed Ed's arm gingerly, "Look…it's already bruising."

Ed sat on the floor, "Hey, everybody is going to something wrong in a relationship, and hell remember that huge bruise I left on your stomach last year? After what I've done…and thought of doing again. I deserve nothing better than you throwing me to the dogs."

Roy just looked at Ed then sighed and leaned his head on Ed's chest, "Sometimes I wonder how you are truly still alive. As badly as you put yourself down. I know you truly want to be dead, but you're only staying here for me now."

"So that's what's bothering you?" Ed asked rubbing Roy's head, which nodded slightly. Ed sighed, "I'm still here, my heart is beating and I'm breathing, and I'm right here with you, that's all that matters." Ed said.

Roy shook his head, "You still want to drink, you still want to die, and I know you still want your heroin fix."

Ed's jaw clenched, in a stressed or confused way, picking his words carefully, "Yeah, your right."

"You need professional help." Roy said sadly.

"No, I don't want it." Ed said leaning his head on Roy's.

"It's not a matter of want, it's need." Roy said, "You're going to relapse, I can see it, I just want you to talk to some one that can help. I've done all I can other than turn you into someone, I don't want to do that."

"Ok, I don't need it." Ed said a little harshly.

Roy looked up at Ed, the sight hurt him like a knife twisting in his heart. Ed's eyes had taken up the dull look from before.

Roy took a deep breath, "We'll get through this."

"See why I left? I've hurt you, I'm hurting you more now." Ed said sadly.

"Edward, the last thing I want is for you to leave." Roy said, "I love you too much to let you live on the streets and kill yourself."

"I remember at one point you said you'd do anything to make me happy. I've been fucked up since Al died, even a bit before, it's never left me. It's not going to, I can leave it though."

"Edward don't-"

"Roy…I know something is wrong with me. I know I need help. I've died before…but I just want to died and not come back…" Ed sighed, "And there is nothing anyone can say to make me think different."

"Ed, maybe you should tell Pinako." Roy said, "She seems like the most supportive person."

"That requires going to see her…" Ed said, "Don't really know what I would say either, 'Hey granny I wanna die.' I don't think it would work out." Ed said not making eye contact.

"After I leave work, we can go visit for a while." Roy said, "And maybe see Al."

Ed sighed, "I feel like it's just me and you against the world."

"Yeah…" Roy said.

"I mean, with our pasts, with us being together… There is very little support for us." Ed said and sighed, "From man or God…"

Roy nodded then smiled, "What do you think of moving out in the country? Away from everyone."

Ed looked to Roy, "How could we afford that?"

"Well…obviously it will have to wait, but we can work in Central and save up. We can put out ads for the house and look around."

"Where will we stay?" Ed asked.

"Well, we'll stay here until we have a buyer or until we find a place." Roy said.

"And if we have a buyer an no place?" Ed asked.

"…Either Havoc or Pinako." Roy smirked, "Havoc's could be fun."

Ed looked to the floor then to Roy, eye contact flying straight out the window, "Ok, sounds good."

Roy smiled and hooked a finger under Ed chin forcing him to look into Roy's eyes, "Cheer up ok? I'm sorry I did what I did."

Ed's brow furrowed, "You mean my arm…its been much worse. And I think you need a good breakdown…you hold too much back."

"I've had my fill." Roy said and scooped Ed up quickly and pulled him onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Ed, "I'm here for you now. You don't have to be here for me."

Ed hid his face in Roy's neck, "I'm here for you, Roy. Don't think I'm not. I may not make good choices in life, but I can pull the whole do as I say not as I do speech." Ed smiled.

Roy kissed Ed's head, "I know…we've got each other."

* * *

**0.0 well... does everyine fell better??**

**The "snap, snap, boom, boom" i say on someone elses story, i'm sorry i don't remember who, i've read many.**

**So...I'm beggining to get more reviews. PLEASE review they make me happy inside. Sorry about my poor quality writing.**

**_And the The Fully Naked Alchemist thank you for all those reviews ;) and i love the pen name!!_**

**_HI SHI _** RHYMES!!


	18. Coworker

Chapter 18

Ed stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist when he heard the phone ringing. Sighing he walked out of the bathroom, steam rolling out of the room as he opened the door. A shiver rushed through his body as the cooler air roughly collided with his warm and wet body.

Reaching out with his automail he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

_"Edward?" _a familiar female voice said on the other line, _"This is Malissa."_

"Oh, yeah it's me." He said calmly.

_"I just wanted to call and let you know you qualify for the job. If you still want it." _She added.

"What would have changed my mind?" Ed asked, "There is not other place in central I can work."

_"Well, it's been a weeks wait, and we are also hiring some one else to work here."_

"Ok…three people working in a flower shop?" Ed asked.

_"Yeah, someone to work the counter, someone on delivery, and someone in the back." She said, "It was very difficult doing that with two people, let only me only whenever he quit."_

"That makes more sense." Ed said, "But of course I'll still take the job."

_"Good, can you be here tomorrow at eight?"_

"Yeah I'll see you then." Ed said.

_"Ok, have a good day Edward,"_ Malissa said before hanging up the phone.

Ed sighed and sat the phone back on the cradle and ran his flesh hand through his cold wet hair. A small smile played over his face as he turned back to the bathroom.

* * *

Ed was sitting next to an open window watching the rain fall and the smoke of his cigarette leave out the window, the cool February air licked at his face. Sighing Ed looked down at his cigarette then to his nearly empty pack.

"That's what happens when I'm locked in the house." Ed said to himself before taking another drag off the cigarette. It was getting dark and Roy still hadn't came home… actually… he hadn't heard anything out of Roy all day.

Ed took another drag and held it for a while before blowing it out the window and standing. Closing the window Ed turned and went into their bedroom and laid on the bed, _"What is taking him so long?"_ Ed thought to himself. It wasn't like Roy was extremely late just enough to make one wonder. Ed pushed it back in his mind and let his mind wonder.

* * *

Roy walked in the house with a sigh and took off his wet jacket and hung it up before kicking off his boots and looking into the dimly lit front room. Roy lifted an eyebrow, a chair was sitting next to one of the window and only on small lamp was on.

All the lights in the house were off other than the one in the front room, and the bedroom door was closed. Opening the door Roy saw a small light on and Ed stretched out across the bed in a nice sleep. His blonde hair, out of it's usual braid was spread out behind him. Roy smiled and walked into the bathroom and started himself a warm shower.

After the shower Roy walked into the room and Ed had changed positions he was on his side of the bed and had his back turned to Roy's side. Smiling lightly before yawning Roy walked around the bed and crawled under the covers pulling the blankets up close to his neck.

Ed lifted his head and looked over his shoulder at Roy then dropped h is head down again and groaned sleepily before standing and taking off his jeans and changing into pajama pants, "When did you get home?" Ed asked sleepily as he pulled up his pants.

"About thirty minutes or more ago." Roy said.

"Why were you late?" Ed asked and scratched his head before yawning.

"There were a few late meetings I had to attend." Roy said.

"Ok…" Ed said before crawling back into the bed and curling up to Roy.

"Have you heard from the flower shop any?" Roy asked running his fingers through Ed's hair.

"I start tomorrow at eight." Ed said then yawned.

Roy smiled and kissed Ed's forehead lightly, "Ok go back to sleep love."

* * *

"Edward!" Malissa said with a bright smile as he walked through the door.

Ed's eyes widened a bit but smiled, "Morning Malissa."

"Wow, your early!" She said looking back at a clock on the wall.

"Yeah, well don't get too used to it." Ed laughed.

"Oh? Ok, anyway. I think I'm going to put you on register today, and have Russell deliver and tomorrow we will switch things up to see who does better where and I'll throw someone in the back and I'll work the register later." She explained quickly.

"Yup, so you're my boss?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, I inherited the shop last year, after my grandma passed away." She explained, "That's all water under the bridge now."

Then it clicked, "Whoa, wait, Russell? Tringham?" As Ed asked this a taller man walked into the store, a bell ringing above the door as it opened and closed and Ed turned.

"Edward Elric?" A dirty blonde man asked.

"Russell…" Ed said quietly an odd tone in his voice.

Malissa looked between them, "Is there a problem?"

Ed looked Russell over quickly, "Possibly…"

"Edward, we go way back. Even to when you were still The Fullmetal Alchemist." Russell said.

Ed took a deep breath and turned to Malissa, "I'll tell you what, I'll work with him until he fucks it up."

Malissa nodded, "No fights, on the property."

Ed and Russell nodded before giving each other a hard glance and Ed walked over to the register and Malissa went over the basics with Russell then walked over to Ed.

"What's the problem?" She asked quietly as Russell walked into the back of the shop.

"…It's not that I don't trust you, it's that I don't know you well enough to tell you yet." Ed said with a friendly smile.

Malissa smiled brightly, "Ok Ed."

After that the day went smoothly, each doing their own jobs as they should. Ed was sitting back eating lunch when he took time to study Russell's appearance. He looked…clean. His eye were clear as day and…well he looked like he hadn't don't drugs at all.

Ed lifted and eyebrow, why hadn't he noticed this before? The hood, he always hid his face. But he had to of done some sort of something! He just had to! How can you deal and not do?!

Russell looked over to Ed and lifted and eyebrow at Ed's stare. Ed glared at him but never looked away or stopped eating. Russell shook his head and looked away, "I'm not here for that Edward. I'm here for the money to help with bills and groceries."

"Go sell some dope." Ed said dryly.

Russell looked around quickly, "She left for lunch," Ed said quickly.

"Listen, selling that shit is good quick money-"

"Save it. Honestly, I could care less about whatever you have to say about the drugs. They fucked up my life!" Ed snapped sitting up more.

"They are drugs dumbass what do you think they do?" Russell asked.

"Shut up, I don't need a lecture from your sorry ass!" Ed snapped, "Whatever happened to Fletcher?"

"He is living happily in a small town on past Rush Valley, with some of his friends." Russell said, "So the glares they ar-"

"They are a warning that you offer me anything, or bring anything around me, I'll see you in Central Prison." Ed said, his voice hitting a new low. It was harsh, cold, and down right heartless.

"I won't." Russell said giving Ed an odd looked.

Ed glared at Russell, "I'm serious." he growled.

"Ed, don't you trust me?" Russell asked.

"Could you trust someone that ruined you life, that makes you think off hitting that high even though the one you love the most hates it. Even though it hurts them so much, and I don't care at times, and fight so hard with myself." Ed nearly yelled, "NO! I don't trust you! And I won't unless you prove to me I can!" Ed snarled before turning and walking back into the front of the shop.

* * *

**OMG SO SHORT I FEEL BAD!! :( **

**Shout outs to The Fully Naked Alchemist and SHI!! (not in any order)**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS!! PLEASE!!**


	19. The Kindness Of The Heart

Chapter 19

Edward walked in the house tossing his jacket on the rack and looked into the house. "Roy?" he called. There was no reply then Ed turned and looked at a clock, it was only five o'clock, a bit early for Roy.

Sighing Ed walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, down to a bare minimum once again. Sighing he straightened up and closed the fridge. Walking over to the sink he rinsed out a glass an filled it with cool water.

Walking into the front room he looked to the small side table and glared, "Damn it!" he growled picking up his cigarettes, only two left, how could he have forgotten to buy more?

"Doesn't matter barely had money for lunch." Ed mumbled taking one and lighting it. Sitting down Ed looked over and picked up one of the automail books, one for beginners and smoked his cigarette.

Time flew as Ed lost himself in the book. Only did he look up to put out the cigarette what seemed like moments ago but the sound of Roy walking in and plastic bag shifted his attention. Putting the book face down so he didn't lose his page, Ed stood walking into the kitchen.

Roy sat down several bags of food, "Hey, want to start putting this up while I get the last of it?" Roy asked with a small smile.

"Only if I can eat it." Ed smirked walking over and hugging Roy tightly.

Roy returned the embrace, "I missed you too." Roy smiled kissing the top of Ed's head.

Ed smiled and nuzzled Roy's shoulder before letting go of him and walking to the table to put everything away.

Roy turned leaving the house and returning a few times before coming in and taking of his jacket.

"Ok, you have no clue how much I love you right now!" Ed smiled pulling a carton of cigarette, his brand none the less, out of a bag.

Roy smiled, "I saw you only had a few left, and the way I see it is if you take it easy I'll buy you carton's rather than you running to the store to buy packs."

Ed looked up at Roy, "Fair enough."

They put the rest of the groceries away then made their way into the front room both carrying plates of food. Roy took his regular chair while Ed plopped down on the couch.

"How was work?" Roy asked looking over to Edward.

Ed looked up at Roy, "Honestly, I don't want to work there anymore…"

"Why?" Roy asked, "That's not what I was expecting."

"Well…me and my co-worker…we go back." Ed said trying to figure out how to word it.

"An ex?" Roy asked, his voice a little worried, or irritated.

"No. Hell no." Ed said shaking his head, "He was my dealer…"

Roy looked to Ed, "He tried dealing?"

"Not yet anyway." Ed said then sighed, "But I think, how much money is in my wallet, or how much will I be making?" Ed looked directly into Roy's eyes, "Should I quit working there?"

"Honestly, Edward that's your call. Only you can decide that, you know how bad you think you need it. Which you don't."

Ed sat back and looked sadly to Roy and began eating again, deep in thought. Roy doing the same.

Ed stood and took their plates into the kitchen. He stood in the kitchen for a moment head down, _"God I'm so stupid, I can barely put him first."_

Looking up Ed turned back to the front room Roy was looking over a newspaper. Ed walked over and grabbed the top of the paper with two fingers lifting it from Roy's hands. Roy looked up at Ed's troubled face. He hated seeing the look, always has.

Ed laid the paper on the table and sat down on Roy's lap curling up to him, nuzzling the older man neck lightly.

"It's really getting to you this time isn't it?" Roy asked wrapping his arms around Ed.

"Yeah, and I hate myself for it. It's so strong, the feeling that I need that high. I always tell myself. "Don't do it. Roy's wants to see you clean. He wants what is best for you." It's getting harder to listen to. I don't understand it. I know I'm stronger, well, I knew I was." Ed said his voice shaking near the end.

"Edward, I know it's hard. But you have to fight it, you can't slip up and do it not even once. You're going to want it for the rest of your life. But not nearly as bad. Only if you stay strong. You could go to rehab." Roy said calmly trying not to anger Ed.

"I don't want rehab." Edward almost growled.

"I know, but it's not a matter of want it's-"

"A matter of need and what's best for me. I know." Ed said looking up at Roy then sat up and looked over to Roy, "I just don't want that."

Roy cupped Ed's cheek, "And I won't force you to go there unless you shoot up again, that I promise you." Roy said, "Fair enough?"

Ed smiled lightly, "Fair enough."

"There we go," Roy said kissing Ed lightly on the lips.

After the kiss broke Ed stood and stretched, "It's probably cold out now." Ed said looking to the window, it was almost completely dark out.

"Most likely," Roy said looking up at Ed.

"Well shit. I wanted to lay on the porch." he said moving a chair next to the window and opening it slightly before grabbing his cigarettes and sitting down.

"You're a confusing person Edward. You smoke where ever in the house when I'm not here, but you go outside or to a window when I am." Roy explained.

"Well, I know you don't like the smell." Ed said looking to Roy, "And lets face it, it's not healthy at all, and I'd be exposing it to you."

"So you are doing that out of courtesy?" Roy asked lifting an eyebrow.

Ed nodded lighting his cigarette, "Exactly. Out of the kindness of my heart."

Roy chuckled and stood, "Well, I'm going to shower so you can sit on the couch or something you'll get cold sitting there."

"Well, then you can warm me up." Ed smirked.

Roy smiled brightly, "I haven't heard a suggestive comment out of you in what seems like ages."

Ed looked up at Roy and ground out his cigarette, "Did you missed them?"

Roy smirked down at Ed, "Now Edward, what kind of question is that?"

Ed stood and walked over to Roy running his hand's up Roy's chest, "I do believed you answered my question with a question." Ed hands traced over Roy's blue military jacket undoing it slowly.

"Seems I did." Roy smirked bringing his hand up to Ed's hair pulling it out of it's tie and shaking it out of it's braid.

"You know that's rude." Ed said opening the jacket and pushing it off Roy's shoulders tossing it to the side.

Roy's hands began unbuttoning the black shirt Ed was wearing, "Well it was now wasn't it?"

Ed pushed on Roy's chest, Roy took a step back and allowed Ed to push him in the direction of their bedroom, "There you go with questions again." Ed smirked.

Roy pushed Ed's shirt off and it dropped at the door way of their bedroom, "Was I questioning you?"

Ed pushed Roy back on to the bed, "Yes, I'll have to shut you up." Ed said before climbing on to the bed straddling Roy.

"And how do you plan on doin-" Ed cut Roy off, kissing him deeply. Ed lightly bit Roy's bottom lip pulling it gently.

Roy leaned forward recapturing Ed's lips and thrusting his tongue into Ed's mouth. Running his tongue over the roof of Edward's mouth.

Ed's hand's worked with unbuttoning Roy's shirt and pushing it off his shoulder's. Ed gripped his lover's shirt and pulled him up into sitting position, breaking the kiss.

Ed slipped the annoying shirt off of Roy's being, but paused momentarily as Roy's teeth lightly bit the side of Ed's neck. Ed's eyes fluttered closed as he tossed the shirt off the bed.

Roy kissed up Ed's neck to his ear nibbling it. Ed's lips attached to Roy's neck kissing and nipping up it and biting just below his ear.

Roy moaned lightly and flipped Ed over, undoing Ed's belt. Roy kissed the middle of Ed's chest nipping lightly over to a nipple.

Ed opened his mouth then clenched his teeth moaning lightly. Roy looked up at Ed, never removing his mouth from Edward's soft skin.

Ed's hand's traveled down Roy's back. Roy's muscles tensed at the could touch, but also elicited a moan from his lips against Ed's skin. Ed felt the fabric of the blue military issued pants and traced his hands down the waistband of Roy's pants to his belt buckle.

Ed unbuckled Roy's belt with one hand and began undoing his pants. Ed moaned lightly as he felt hands working with his pants.

Roy sat up pulling Ed's pants off along with his boxers and tossed them over the bed. Roy then pulled his own pants off, Ed sat up only to be pushed back down.

Ed smirked and bit Roy's gently, not leaving any trace he bit him. Roy looked oddly at Ed with a smile and licked up his neck.

Ed tilted his head letting Roy do what he pleased. Ed bucked his hips up slightly their erections making a sweet friction that sent sparks flying throughout their veins. Both moaning, Roy lowered himself onto Ed rocking his self slowly.

Ed moaned, "Roy…" The stimulation of Roy's mouth on his neck, sucking, licking, and nipping mixed with the contact of their erections was driving Edward absolutely mad.

Roy smirked against Ed's skin and sat up reaching into the bedside table drawer pulling out a small tube of lube.

"Don't stretch me." Ed said looking up at Roy.

"Edward, are you crazy?" Roy asked shocked.

"No, just horny," Ed panted, "Please Roy."

"Ed, it's going to hurt you." Roy said worry in his eyes and voice.

"Hey, don't lose your libido on me. I'm not saying fuck me raw." Ed said nuzzling Roy's neck, "Just don't stretch me babe."

That word, _babe,_ that is how Edward almost always got what he wanted. It turned Roy Mustang on. Made his heart flutter and his pants tight.

Roy nodded, "Ok then." Roy set back off Ed and pulled his shoulders flipping Edward onto his stomach.

Ed smiled immediately, he hadn't told Roy, but this had to be his favorite position. Ed Pulled himself up on his hands and knees, poising himself properly for Roy.

Roy looked down at his love, the sight, irresistible. Roy slicked his hard member, the stimulation, making him gasp. Roy moved forward onto Ed, "Are you sure this is how you wanted it?"

Ed looked over his shoulder with the most sexy smirk Roy had ever seen, causing his cock to twitch, "I'm sure."

Roy slowly pushed himself through the tight ring of muscle. Slow enough to give Edward time to adjust.

Ed dropped his head clenching his teeth and fisting the blankets on the bed, "God…damn…haa…" Ed groaned in pain and pleasure.

Roy stopped moving watching Ed with worried eyes.

"Roy, please keep moving," Ed almost begged lifting his head slightly. Roy obliged pushing himself into Ed completely. The slowness was killing Roy in the slowest way. Driving him to insanity, but oh how it was worth it. Ed's reactions, the moans, the way his body move, smelled, tasted, dear gods it was taking over Roy's ever fiber. He could hardly control his action.

Pulling almost completely out Roy began rocking his hips in a steady rhythm. Ed picking up the rhythm moving his body with Roy.

Sweat beads were forming more quickly on both their bodies. Roy ran his hands up Ed's back ad over his shoulders one hand following Ed's flesh arm and gripped his hand. The other hand traveled across Ed's chest and stomach before he curled his fingers around Ed's hard member.

Then the pace quickened, hand pumping harder hips trusting deeper. Ed moaned loudly as Roy hit his prostate repeatedly causing him to see white, "Roy…" Ed moaned.

Roy could feel Ed's coming close to climax as the smaller body grew rigid. He himself was losing his rhythm.

Roy squeezed Ed's erection rubbing his thumb over the head smearing the precum, stroking up Ed squeezing just right and hitting his prostate. Ed yelled out in pure ecstasy as he spread his seed over Roy's hand and the bed.

Roy gasped and moaned as Ed's body tighten around him, one more thrust is all it took, and he came hard, deep within Edward and biting Ed's shoulder.

Roy fell forward on Edward, both panting and sweaty. After a moment Roy pulled out of Ed and fell onto his side, Ed feel onto him.

"You ok?" Roy asked lightly running his hand down Ed's back and cupping his ass.

"More than," Ed said looking up at Roy's flushed face.

Ed's eyes still held passion and some lust, "You get off on pain?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Not usually, but I wanted that tonight," Ed said.

"Well I'll keep that in mind." Roy smirked.

They lay in a comfortable silence for quiet a while, moving under the blankets as their bodies cooled. They Ed rolled onto Roy.

"You know I love you." Ed smiled.

"I love you too Edward."

Ed smiled brightly and dropped his head on Roy's shoulder sighing contently.

Roy had been at calm peace of mind until Edward fell asleep and he allowed his mind to wonder.

* * *

**_I AM SO SORRY FOR UNCALLED WAIT!! I feel horrible. I'm going to keep this going, hopfully steadily. I threw in a lemon and fluff, not to proud of this chapter._**

**_Please forgive me for the uncalled, unnessacary wait._**


	20. Calm Before The Storm

Chapter 20

Ed pushed the big cardboard box on the highest self straining his back, "God damn I need to start moving more, I'm out of shape." Ed muttered letting go of the heavy box. "What the hell is in this…" He wonder out loud looking at the label.

"Hey Malissa, are you turning this into a flower and gift shop?" Ed called out to the front. Malissa poked her head around the door smiling her green eyes shining brightly.

"Sure am! That's what I have Russell cleaning that other room for."

"Well shit, way to let your damn stock boy know," Ed laughed, "These boxes are heavier than before."

"They are breakable too," She added.

_"Not to worried about that,""_ Ed thought turning and picking up another box. It was about the same weight but he could tell something different was in it. Ed stretched to put it new to the other box.

Letting go of the box Ed stepped off the step ladder. Ed had his back turned to the self looking over the other boxes and think about which ones when where. But little did he know one of the boxes above his head was unstable.

Malissa was in the middle of the store rearranging some flowers and moving them over when a loud crash and the sound of shattering glass was heard, along with Ed's voice cursing in surprise and pain.

Malissa and Russell rushed around and into the back room. Edward was already back onto his feet, "Sorry Malissa, I'll fix them right away." Ed said looking at the broken vases.

"Edward! Your bleeding!" Malissa cried.

"I'll clean up the mess you need to go take care of your arm, you might need stitched," Russell said walking into the small stock room.

Ed shivered at the thought of stitches, but ignored Russell and clapped his hands together, wincing slightly as he felt his skin spread the wounds wider, blood dripped off his arm and finger tips splashing onto the floor. What looked like blue lightening raced throughout the room and quickly disappeared. The vases were lined up and looked as good as new, "Now Russell if you still want to clean there is my blood, I'm going to stop the bleeding, I'll be back." Ed said walking pass the two and headed for the restroom.

Malissa turned to follow Ed, "Russell will you please clean that up for me? I'm a little squeamish if I have to get that close sometimes."

"It's no problem," Russell smiled and walked out of the room to look for a mop.

Malissa knocked on the restroom door, "Edward are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed called over the running water. This pain wasn't unfamiliar to Ed. Nor was it unforgotten. Sighing Ed grabbed a towel and wrapped it tightly around his arm, "Malissa I need some sort of wrap, please."

Malissa rushed around the counter opening a small First Aid Kit and pulled gauze wrap out. She stood and darted past Russell. She opened the door slowly and looked at Edward, "You need stitches," She said as he uncovered his arm, her stomach tossed and turned slightly.

"I'll superglue it before I stitch it." Ed muttered as she grabbed his hand gingerly so he would hold his arm out.

"I'll wrap it and let you take it up with your roommate." Malissa said.

"He'll shit a brick and kick my ass into the hospital." Ed muttered. "Not like my arm hasn't looked worse."

"From the look of your scars I wouldn't doubt that at all." Malissa said wrapping his arm carefully.

"Bad past." Ed mumbled, "Still bugs me sometimes…why am I telling you this?" Ed said looking down at his arm confused, brows furrowed.

"I don't know, but you can talk to me anytime you want." she said with a small smile, "It will stay locked in my head unless i think you are putting your life in danger, then I'll call, what was his name, Roy?"

Ed only smiled and nodded in response and watched as she wrapped his arm.

The rest of the day dragged its ass firmly across the ground, for both Roy and Ed.

Ed fought with Russell and Malissa about staying at work or going home. Ed of course won, somehow, which he found odd considering she was his boss.

Roy, on the other hand, sat looking across the room at Riza, "Hey wasn't I suppose to be getting fired?"

"Something like that." She muttered her eyes never pausing on the pages of her book.

"Well, why am I here?" he asked leaning back in his chair and putting his feet on his desk.

"Because you apparently are of use to him?" Riza asked, answering a question with a question, a sure sign to shut the hell up.

Roy sighed and stood, "Why don't you and the others go home? I'm leaving."

"We leave in thirty minutes anyway," Riza said looking over her shoulder, "It's been a slow day."

"You know, I'm going to head home and see if I beat Ed, I've been late a lot recently." Roy said looking out the window.

"What's your reasoning behind that?" Riza asked hiding a smirk.

Roy's eye twitched, "Because," he growled, "I've been in paperwork up to my eyeballs!"

Riza smirked and finally looked to Roy, "Roy go home. Your little toy will be there soon."

Roy looked like he just got slapped across the face. He couldn't believe that Riza, calm, collected, serious, kick ass, Hawkeye, just referred to Edward as his toy. Roy stood shocked and looking like a fish out of water.

"Unless, you're his…" She said with sarcastic tone and lifted an eyebrow.

"Well now Hawkeye, I could ask you the same question." Roy said regaining his composure.

"You could…" Riza laughed lightly.

Roy chuckled, "I'm going home, I'll see you tomorrow."

Riza smiled, "I'll see you then."

Roy tilted his head back letting the hot water beat over his scalp soaking his hair. Rubbing his fingers through his hair he sighed, the house was too quiet. Usually he could hear Edward moving around in the house, or at least feel that he was there.

Peace and quiet was no more. Quiet wasn't peace and peace was no longer quiet. Peace was Ed's voice or chatter and laughter of his loved ones, but mainly peace was hidden within Edward Elric.

Even in the loudest fights, in the yelling, crying, laughing and even when Ed fell silent, Roy was usually ok. If Edward wasn't around he had to have noise.

Quiet…the quiet let Roy's mind wonder. Wonder about everything. Absolutely everything. That usually resulted in a nervous breakdown.

Sighing Roy scrubbed shampoo through his hair. What was with him staying employed for so long? Shouldn't he be long gone by now? There had to be a reason. There just had to be! Davidson was too much of a dick for any other reason. Which meant something was up.

What was who hiding, and why? Roy let his mind toss and turn options and explanations over in his mind.

Then it clicked as he shut the water off. He wouldn't know anything because, he hasn't read a paper or listened to the news in almost a week. No thanks to the paperwork over useless things that wasn't even in his department.

Being a dog was really a pain in the ass.

Roy walked into the front room looking around a steaming cup of coffee, the place stayed fairly clean. Ed probably clean somewhat out of boredom. But there was no doubt in his mind that the place was in need of a woman's cleaning skills.

Of course, he could do it himself. It would look slightly better. But that was for another time and day. Sitting down Roy looked over to the newspapers he had neglected. Roy chuckled slightly. Lord he felt old sometimes. Reading a newspaper daily and sipping coffee.

Roy scanned through the headlines. "Same old shit…wait…" Roy mumbled to himself.

"_**Multiple Murders in Hansen"**_

"_**Fifteen Year Old Girl Vanishes" **_

"_**Killer Strikes Again"**_

All in separate papers… Why hadn't he a least heard talk? What the hell? Had he really been locked in the office that much? Maybe his mind was too fogged.

_"A serial killer in Hansen, sounds more like a few." _Roy thought it sent chills down his spine. Something wasn't settling well with him.

The door opened startling Roy slightly, his mind was so absorbed in the articles. Turning He saw Ed peek around the corner out of the hall.

"Well I'll be damned! He made it home before me!" Ed smiled.

Roy smirked, "I've even showered changed and read on the papers."

"The world's ending." Ed joked walking into the room. Roy looked over to him and noticed Ed's sleeve was unbuttoned at the cuff, but the other wasn't. Then he saw the gauze.

"Edward what happened to your arm?" Roy asked lightly lifting and eyebrow.

Ed glared, "A brown demon attacked me at work!"

"The what?"

"The big brown box of doom and it's evil vases." Ed said with a chuckle. "I was stocking the store room and of course they give me heavy fragile box to put on the top shelf…" Ed sighed, "I got it up there, I got off the step latter then _BANG _on my head it goes!" Ed looked at Roy, "And I thought I had a fairly safe job."

Roy couldn't help but to burst out in laughter, and Ed honestly smiled. Seeing Roy laugh filled his heart.

Roy calmed himself, "So I take it the vases shattered and cut you arm."

"Uh yeah," Ed said rolling his sleeve up. "Looks like I need to change the bandages."

Roy looked down at Ed's arm. The white gauze was blood stained. "Ed… how bad were those cuts?"

Ed sighed, "You can look at them if you find me everything to clean this, please."

Roy stood up from his chair and smiled at Edward, "It's all in the bathroom."

* * *

"You should have gone to the hospital!" Roy cried.

Ed looked down at his arm as they cleaned it up, "I know, I know, geesh. Malissa and Russell said the same!"

"She is your boss you should have listened!" Roy said tossing a bloody rag down, "Edward you really need stitches. I'm serious, its bleeding again and I can't stop it," Roy's tone was full of concern.

"You know I'm not going for that," Ed mumbled.

"Listen," Roy said as he pushed his hand down over Ed's arm in attempt to stop the blood flow, "You're going this time."

Ed sighed and reach around Roy with his automail hand and grabbed a dark colored towel. Roy took it from Ed and wrapped it around his arm tightly, "Apply pressure."

Ed obliged pressing down on his arm. Roy stood and looked at Ed, "Come on, we've got to get you to the hospital."

Ed looked up at Roy his eyes pleading, then he stood. "Roy…I'm getting dizzy."

Roy put a hand on Ed's back, "That's why we are going to the hospital."

* * *

Ed walked into the house and went straight to the couch, "I swear if they bitched at me one more time I was going to kill someone."

Roy chuckled lightly, "Edward calm down."

"Fuckers." Ed mumbled and Rolled onto his side.

"Hungry?" Roy asked headed to the kitchen, only getting a muffled no in response.

Returning to the front room Roy shook his head. Edward had fallen into a light sleep. "Edward…"

Ed's eyes cracked open and he looked up at Roy.

"Let's go to bed." Roy said.

Ed groaned and sat up, "I need a shower then I'll be right there."

"Let's make the rest of the night peaceful." Roy chuckled.

Ed smiled, "Yeah who knows what tomorrow will bring…" Ed said walking into the bathroom.

Everything had been so peacful recently, minus Ed's arm today. Strangly peacful... like the calm before the storm.

**_OMG i finally figured everything out!!_**

**_please review!! please please PLEASE!!_**


	21. Bad News

Chapter 21

Roy walked into central Head Quarters and immediately knew something was wrong. Everyone was running around like chickens with their heads cut off, and the noise level was unbelievable.

Roy walked into his office only to be met with the same, only worse. Hawkeye was in tears and ran to Roy.

"What's going on?" He demanded wrapping his arm's around Riza.

Havoc swiped a sealed envelope off the table and handed it to Roy. Roy opened it behind Hawkeye's back and read it silently. "What!?" his voice boomed throughout the room.

"It's happening again Roy! Again!" Riza cried into his neck.

"No, we'll stop it this time." Roy said then looked to everyone in the room. Everyone was in a panic, "Calm down!" he demanded.

Everyone stopped on the spot and looked at Roy, "You are soldiers! Act like it! Calm down!"

Riza stood alert suddenly, wiping her face quickly and saluting Roy, "Sir!"

Roy looked sadly at her, and everyone else, Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Heymans Breda, Cain Fuery, all stood at attention.

"At ease…"

They relaxed.

"See men, this is what they expect of you," Roy sighed, "Sadly, I hate having to see this again. Reawaken all you courage and strength. That is a direct order." Roy's voice was harsh. "Now, as you were."

Riza looked at Roy, his eyes looked… different. "Roy… they drafted you?"

"Yeah, who else was?" Roy asked looking at her puffy red eyes.

"Only you. Roy, they say it's turning int-"

"Hush, we'll stop it." Roy interrupted.

* * *

Ed push the doors open looking behind him oddly at a few civilians. Turning back Russell and Malissa were talking amongst themselves, both looking very serious, and Malissa sad.

Ed walked up to the two looking between them suspiciously, "Sorry I'm late."

"Edward who do you live with?" Malissa asked.

"…Roy Mustang. Why?" Ed asked.

"He is still in the military right?" Russell asked.

"What's with the interrogation?"

"Edward… a war has begun." Malissa said softly.

Edward's heart almost stopped. He stood completely still for a moment until he realized he'd stopped breathing, "What? No…"

"In Hansen." Russell said.

"Why!?" Ed cried.

"Surely you've heard about all the killings and the kidnapping?" Russell said.

Ed nodded, "Yeah."

"Apparently it was more than one person doing it. They went berserk yesterday, and a civil war has begun." Malissa explained.

"And they are sending in the soldiers…" Ed muttered.

"The State Alchemists." Russell corrected.

Edward's heart dropped and he took a deep breath, "What do you want me to do today Malissa?"

* * *

The Mess Hall was so loud, panic was evident in everyone's voices. Roy looked over to Riza, she was distant. Her hands shook around her mug of coffee. Jean sat next to her talking lightly trying to calm her.

She didn't have to fight yet. Hawkeye would be brought in with the snipers, the second wave.

Roy sighed, and listened to the voices around him.

_"They say it's like Ishbal!"_

_"So many have already fallen, and they are dragging their ass about getting us out there!"_

Roy sighed, everyone thought exactly what Riza said, other than the fucked up war lovers. Roy shook, almost visibly.

* * *

The was achingly slow. Ed walked into the house the silence and stillness unbearable. Ed sighed, when was Roy going to have to leave out?

Ed walked into the bathroom and took off his long sleeved shirt and looked at his arm. Way to many stitches, gabbing a rag he doctored up his wounds. Then he heard the click of the door.

Sitting everything down Ed walked toward the front room but stood still when he saw Roy leaned back against the door, his head tilted up as if he was looking at the ceiling, but his eyes were closed. "Roy…"

Roy looked to Ed and tried to smile lightly, but it just didn't seem to work.

"Roy…I heard…" Ed said quietly.

"Then I won't have to explain too much…" Roy said. His tone odd. Ed looked sadly at Roy.

"Are you ok?"

"No," Roy said standing up off the door and walked pasted Edward and into his study.

Ed stood staring at the door, "He never goes in there…" Walking up to the door Ed lightly knocked on the door, "Roy… please don't shut me out."

"The door isn't locked." Roy said from the other side.

Opening the door and walking in Ed looked at Roy. Roy sat behind his desk staring out the window. Ed sighed, "That's not what I mean."

Roy sighed, "They're saying it's going to turn into the same as Ishbal." Roy turned looking directly at Edward, "But it won't," he said his eyes determined, "We'll stop it!"

Ed watched Roy with worried eyes and nodded.

"We'll stop it Edward. I swear on my life. I'll work my ass off. I will stop this before it gets too bad, or I'll be killed…"

"Mustang, now don't talk about death…" Ed said sadly tears brimming his eyes that he desperately fought against.

Roy looked down at Ed whom was sitting on his knees in front of him. Sighing he pulled Edward up onto his lap, "Listen Edward. This isn't a mis-"

"I know, it's war. I've been in one." Ed said, "I know the chances… but I don't want you to talk like your going to die."

Roy looked away from Ed, "I know, I'm sorry."

"When do you leave?"

Right then, the Flame Alchemist broke his walls and buried his face deep into Edward's neck. Ed wrapped his arm's around Roy.

It wasn't long at all and Roy left his head, Ed could feel a difference in the air that Roy carried around him. "I'm going to stop it Edward, I have too."

"You'll stop it and you'll come home in one piece." Ed said with a smile.

Roy nodded, "I hope."

Ed sighed, that was the most he could ask for. Roy shifted holding Edward closer, "I leave tomorrow morning, early."

Ed nodded, "I'm surprised you haven't already left."

"Had to calm everyone down at HQ. Help with the drafts…" Roy sighed, "Got Riza out of the first wave."

"How's Riza?" Ed asked.

"She wasn't good at all at first. But I think she'd perform great in the field now."

"That's good." Ed said.

Roy looked back out the window, staring blankly at whatever it was that may lay behind it.

Ed rested his head on Roy's shoulder. Sighing Roy leaned his head against Ed's, "I love you, Edward."

"I love you too Roy." Ed said and took Roy's hand playing with his fingers.

Roy smiled, and shifted both him and Ed, the moonlight that was beaming through the window glinted over Ed's necklace. The ring that Roy made him still hung off his neck.

Somehow that comforted Roy, he didn't really understand why, he saw that ring everyday of his life. He knew Ed loved him, but that ring brought him comfort.

Something warm slipped on to his ring finger. Looking down at Ed he lifted an eyebrow, Ed's cheeks were a pink hue. Roy's eyes traveled down to his hand.

His heart nearly exploded, he sat staring in disbelief at the golden band on his finger. Lifting his hand he saw a zigzagged design engraved around the outside of the ring.

"I have one, and never got you one. I found the materials yesterday and made it, but you shoved me off to the hospital, so I figured, I'd wait on a better time." Ed rambled.

Roy kissed Edward's forehead, "I love you so much Edward, thank you."

Ed smiled, "So you'll wear it?"

"I'll never take it off."

Ed smiled and laid his head on Roy's shoulder. Roy resting his head against Ed's again. Both sat in a comfortable silence.

Hours passed and Ed was fast asleep in Roy's lap, Roy's thought grew darker as time slowly went by.

Tomorrow he would find himself praying to God, a being he didn't even worship or believe in, to come home. Away from hell. A thing he chose, years ago, when he became a State Alchemist, a dog…

He did keep something in mind that made him strong, held his head up, and made his will determined, a blond man that he loved unconditionally.

But something, he couldn't figure out, was not settling well with him at all. Something some where was wrong…

* * *

**_0.o the happening the happenings_**

**_PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!!!! i know i have plent of readers I'm seeing it on my stats!!_**

**_I thank Eclipse'z Black Rose and ca11iope for reviewing ^.^_**


	22. Day One

Chapter 22

Stepping off the train Roy turned glaring, there was hardly any security. "What the hell do they think they are doing?!" Roy barked.

"The security are at war too, sir." a smaller scared looking man said, he was in uniform.

Roy grunted and walked forward, out of the train station, all the military officers following. Roy ordered them all into the Military Jeeps, then he got into one after everyone.

Roy sat at the camp. He was watching everyone closely, typical war camp.

"General!" a deep voice called.

Turning Roy was met with Davidson, in uniform but with a sword and gun hanging off his belt, standing he saluted him, "Sir!"

"Front lines go!" Davidson barked.

"What are you even doing here?" Roy asked.

"Front line faggot." Davidson snarled.

Roy's arm's were to his side's, but one hand was fisted the other poised to snap, "Fuck you sir." he growled before taking a steep and stopping dead in his tracks.

Wrong answer. A silver sword glinted under his chin but his fingers were under Davidson's nose. Both glaring at one another.

"Nothing personal Mustang, but you don't talk to your commanding officer like that!" Davidson smirked.

"And you are too treat your subordinates as equals!" Roy growled.

"Your not my equal," Davidson snapped.

"Hey! Break it up!" A woman called, Davidson looked, but Roy recognized the voice, and the cock of the gun.

They both separated, "Front line Mustang."

Roy walked past Davidson without a word.

* * *

The phone rang startling Edward, he was in the process of getting ready for work and scrambling randomly through his brain looking for anything to keep his mind working.

"Hello?" Ed asked.

"_Hey Ed, its Malissa." _He voice said on the other end.

"Oh, Hi." Ed said leaning back.

"_I'm not opening the shop today, I figured you'd want today off." _Malissa said.

"Oh…um ok." Ed said quietly, "You don't have to do that I'll gladly come in, Roy's already left."

"_I just figured you'd like to stay home…" _

"Ok, Malissa." Ed sighed.

"_How close are you two? If you can tell me." _Malissa asked, curious.

"We're very close, Malissa." Ed smiled lightly, "Really close."

"_Aww, that's sweet," _Malissa said. Ed could hear the smirk in her voice, _"Are you two together?"_

"Will you fire me?" Ed asked chuckling lightly.

"_No!! God no!_" Malissa yelped, _"So that means you are!"_

Ed smiled, "Yes Malissa, we have been for a while now."

Malissa and Edward carried out a long conversation about himself and Roy, and some of her life, but she was more interested in listening. Putting the phone on the cradle Ed looked over to a clock.

Ed's eyes widened. They had talked on the phone for an hour or more. Sure Ed had plenty of stories to tell, but that was too long for Ed. So he thought, He enjoyed talking to her.

Ed didn't want to stay home, he felt lonely already. Already…Roy only left hours ago…

Ed sighed, tears forming in his eyes, something didn't feel right… Something somewhere… was not right… and Edward knew, he just knew, Roy felt it too. Roy's eyes gave it away this time. But what the hell was it?

Standing up quickly, Ed's head spun, he stood up too quickly and the stress, it was a bad mix and he almost fly back onto the couch. Sighing as the room stopped spinning. Ed looked around. He needed to busy himself before he started crying.

* * *

Roy walked back into his camp, looking at everyone. Everyone was different, some laughing and trying to make the best of it. Others were almost complete basket-cases, some sat in silence.

Roy walked past everyone over to where Hawkeye sat. But suddenly the scenery changed.

But as quickly as it changed it returned. The look of horror took over his face. His eyes where frozen on the empty spot next to Riza.

Riza sat looking at Roy's frozen, her eye searched his body for why he froze suddenly. He looked fine other than the dirt and soot from his Fire Alchemy. But his eyes, if only for a splits second looked as if they weren't in the same world. His skin changed from it's normal attractive pale, to a sickly pale.

Riza was about to go to him when he shook his head and stepped forward.

"Are you ok?" Riza asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok." Roy said, then looked to the spot next her.

Riza just looked at him with worried eyes, afraid to ask anymore, for his sake.

Roy had his head bowed slightly looking at the empty seat, shifting his eyes, not moving his head in the slightest way, he looked to Riza.

Riza's heart fell into the deepest pit of her stomach. The way he looked at her, as if crying out for help. Riza then realized, Roy was in a totally different kind off hell.

* * *

Jean Havoc sat in the mess hall, lost in his thoughts. God he was worried his wife and one of his best friends was out at war. Not only that, thought of Edward alone at that house worried him, given the issues he has had, or still has for all he knew.

Jean folded his arms on the table and laid his head down. After a few minutes he felt the bench dip ever so slightly as someone sat next to him. Lifting his head he looked over. The person his eyes met was not anyone he was expecting.

"Hey, Jean."

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Jean asked completely lost.

"It was either here, or home. And home is too much for me at the moment. Kind of want some advice too." Ed said lowly, the last sentence sounded as if he was embarrassed to ask.

"Alright," Jean smiled, no one really ever turned to him, "What's up?" he asked popping a cigarette into his mouth and not lighting it.

"Well, I know I can't stay at that house, the quiet is too much. But I'm afraid if I leave I'll miss something…" Ed explained.

"Well you could always have someone stay with you," Jean suggested, "I'd offer, but I'm like you. I don't want to miss anything even though, I'll be here often."

Ed smiled sadly, "Why weren't you drafted?"

"I was getting to that, I will be, soon." Jean explained.

"Oh?"

"Within the minutes or weeks," He said.

"Ah well, I'm sorry." Edward said, "I'd give anything to be out there right now honestly…"

Jean smiled lightly, "Edward, I swear, your as complex as a woman sometimes. Don't get me wrong I understand why you dropped out, and I understand why you want back in." Jean chuckled lightly.

Ed smiled softly, "I find myself doing things like that quite often."

"So… I'm testing my luck, how have you been lately?" Jean asked seriously.

"Ok, I've been worse. It's odd actually." Ed stated.

"How?" Jean pushed, wanting the conversation to keep moving.

"I don't know, it's odd like I said. Recently, everything was smooth, between us, with our work, and with our own battles with ourselves. It was so nice. Like…I don't know," Ed said searching his brain for the words, "The calm before the storm…"

"Roy said the same think last night before he went home," Jean said.

"How did this one get started?" Ed asked, "All I was told was the murders went nuts."

Jean sighed, "You heard about the girl that got kidnapped? Well they drug her by chains and they beat her, more than she already was and he… he killed her and whenever anyone intervened they were shoot by others… they got what they wanted."

"It's just like… oh God, Jean, how is Roy and Riza going to be able to get through this?" Ed asked. The panic, and inner turmoil was getting harder to hide with every breath he took, to point that he contemplating holding his breath.

"They're strong, and they have each other." Jean said, almost to himself as much as to Ed.

Ed stood, "Jean, my doors are open ok?"

Jean smiled, "As are mine."

* * *

Roy sat outside the tent with Riza in silence.

"Mustang!" an unfamiliar voice called out, "Davidson is missing."

Roy stood glaring at the young soldier, "Missing?"

"He was last seen in the field!"

* * *

Ed hung up the phone and looked out into the darkness that hover over the windows. He'd have company soon.

So much has happened…

Day One Finished…

* * *

**_Oh my... Davidson is missing... what's that mean??  
Who's Ed's company??_**

**_so guys you all did AMAZING reviewing last time!! I love you all!!!! PLEASE!! keep reviewing!!!!!!!!!_**


	23. It All Went Black

Chapter 23

_They were curled up to one another in a tight embrace, entanglement of arms and legs. He was awake, but he kept his eyes closed, breathing evenly he took in the lovely scent, spice and smoke. A seductive smell, mouthwatering, intoxicating. _

_Strong steady breathing sounded in his ear as the man slept. It was so peaceful. So…surreal… euphoric even. _

_Perfect._

_He could never ask for more than to lie with this man. Lay here in the still and peace of the night. Drinking in the wonderful sight. _

_Roy was most defiantly the love of his life. And his first… first love, first man he ever looked at that way. _

_Roy was his everything. What ever come over him a year ago to leave this man?! It hurt them both so much. _

_Roy's onyx eyes opened slowly and looked at Ed. But they weren't the eyes he loved…_

_They were lost in a different world, full of cold, scared, vengeance._

_And that made Edward's heart sink into his stomach, "Roy?"_

_"What?" his voice was monotone, heartless, like it was a different person in Roy's body._

_"Are you ok?" Ed asked sitting up._

_"Yeah."_

_The tone stung Ed's heart, "Are you sure?"_

_"I said I was ok, so I'm ok." Roy snapped sitting up, his expression angry._

_"Roy I don't think you are…" Ed said softly reaching out and touching Roy's shoulder._

_Then it happened…Roy snapped… and swung hitting Edward hard across the face._

_Edward sat completely still, facing away for Roy, the way he hit him. A red mark was forming on Ed's cheek, then he sighed, about to speak, but Roy cut him off._

_"Get out… Just leave…"_

_Ed's world shattered. He's heart feel apart broken into a million tiny sharp shards. Standing silently Ed redressed himself and walked out the door, not taking anything but his wallet. _

_The cold night air sent shivers throughout Edwards body, but he didn't feel it. He didn't even feel the tears steaming down his face and dripping off his chin._

_Ed didn't know were he was going but his feet took him far from the house, then into the street. Stopping Ed looked around, where was he?_

_Sighing Ed closed his eyes and turn to get out of the road then suddenly the sound of screeching tires and a bright light._

_It all went black._

_Opening his eyes he saw the ceiling of a tent, the sounds of men talking. Something wasn't right… black hair fell into his eyes._

_Black?_

_Be he was blonde… the hell?_

_Standing his eyes widened he was in military uniform. Then it hit him, it was just like the first time he crossed the gate. _

_Looking in a small mirror Ed's eye widened, the image in the mirror was Roy Mustang. Touching his face, he stared in horror at the beautiful face. But his face didn't match the look Ed thought he was holding. _

_Roy's face was depressed, he looked like he was about to breakdown. Then Roy's body straightened up and put on a hard face._

_'The hell?' Ed asked, his own voice sounding like an echo. And he couldn't move, I was like watching everything from Roy's point of view, unable to do anything. He scream out and tried to move, but the body he seemed to be possessing wouldn't react. _

_When Roy stepped out of the tent Ed felt his own heart stopped, but Roy's sped up. This baffled Edward. He could feel both of their hearts beating… _

_A young man walked up to Roy and saluted, "Sir, I was ordered to alert you, you have to report to the frontlines, immediately."_

_"Alright," Roy snapped._

_The young man walked off. Roy started for the frontlines tugging on his gloves. Edward screamed, cried, and tried his damnedest to fight against Roy, to keep him from the front lines. _

_It was useless. _

_They made it to the front lines Roy torched all there weapons, but his heart beat slowed, and suddenly he could hear Roy's thoughts. _

_'NO!! ROY!! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!!' Ed cried, but he couldn't feel his own tears, and his cries were falling upon deaf ears. No one could hear him but himself. _

_Then they saw him…_

_Davidson stood to their side gun mere inches from Roy's temple. Roy closed his eyes and leaned onto the gun._

Click, click, BANG!

_It all went black_

* * *

**I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW SORRY ITS SO SHORT!!!! DON'T KILL ME!!!!**

**Cause if you kill me.... the story will NEVER be finished!!! 0.o **

**love you guys REVEIW PLEASE PLEASE**


	24. Davidson

Chapter 24

Edward sat up straight in the bed, screaming, tears falling like rain off his chin. Sobs shook his entire body as he brought his knees to his chest. Wrapping his arms around his legs he cried, uncontrollably.

His door slowly cracked open and a small light seeped through his room and raced over his body, only showing his weeping form.

"Edward? What happened?!"

Ed looked up at the silhouette in his door way, he calmed himself enough to talk, but the tears still flowed freely, "Nightmare…"

The silhouette moved into the room. Ed turned his head away, "Winry, please just… let me be alone for a bit…" Ed's voice quivered.

Winry looked at Ed for a moment, he's entire being was shaking, almost violently. "Edward, I can't this time."

Ed's tears feel splashing on his arms, "I won't-"

"Don't lie."

Ed dropped his head sobbing. Winry sat on the edge of the bed next to Ed and put an arm over his shoulders, "Edward, I know your not my biggest fan, and you only called me here because you were lonely and scared. But I still consider you my best friend, I'm here for you to talk to. I don't want you cutting or anything… Roy wouldn't want to come home to your funeral."

Ed leaned on her still his tears dripped onto her shoulder.

"It'll be ok Edward…"

"I hope…"

Winry looked down at Ed, the small light that was coming from the doorway washed over Ed's puffy eyes. And Winry felt her heart break at the sight. The Edward Elric she always knew, never let his feelings show unless it was anger to cover the hurt. Tonight, he let all his walls fall, he was completely vulnerable.

Though that's not what hit Winry in the chest, the dullness of Ed's eyes. The lack of hope that was there a week ago when she had arrived, it was completely gone. His eyes, looked, lost.

* * *

Roy walked forward through the War Field, nothing felt right anymore! Davidson was still missing, not that he necessarily cared about that mans well being. But still, something about his disappearance hovered within this mind…

Then it began.

Suddenly an explosion erupted close enough to Roy it blew him onto the ground. Partials of debris flew everywhere. Rock, dirt, and other chunks of some unknown substance flying in every which way.

Roy quickly covered his head, mines? When the hell, and how did they get on The States' side?

Screams of his fellow comrades could be heard, and other explosions. The battle field was getting worse daily now.

"This has got to stop." Roy muttered looking around. Then he spotted it, a shape across the field in the dust.

Standing Roy strained his eyes, and more figures appeared.

Something was wrong.

Something big is wrong…

It was like all the blood in Roy's body froze, he knew these people.

Another Explosion…

* * *

Edward sat quietly behind the cash register waiting on an elderly woman, and who looked to be her sister to come check out. But he couldn't stop himself from listening to their conversation.

"So what happened?" one asked.

"Her husband was in the war." the younger looking of the two said.

"That's how he died?"

"He stepped on a mine."

Edward's blood froze. His heart stopped. Mines? No…no, no, no, that can't happen. Those couldn't be out there. What if… no, he couldn't.

Ed sat zoning the two out, he couldn't listen. Roy was out there and just as capable of stepping on one as the next person.

Ed's hands started trembling, his throat even felt as if it closing off all airways.

Something wasn't right, and it felt as if the longer Roy was gone, the worse it got.

* * *

Roy stood quickly and looked forward. Blinking several times he waited for the debris to settle. The figures became clear…

"Roy Mustang…" The one in the front said clicking his tongue.

Roy recognized him immediately, Davidson, "What the hell are you doing on the opposite field?" Roy snarled.

"Well Roy you see, I chose to fight with them."

"Why?!"

"Well, I've befriended these guys, many years ago." Davidson said holding his arms out.

"Befriending murderers? That's faithful to the state!" Roy said sarcastically.

"Just as you! Fucking and ex- … oh what did he become? Major? Colonel?" Davidson spat.

"We've had this conversation before!" Roy snarled then realized he was alone on his side… everyone must have retreated due to the mines.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, you love him or something like that." Davidson said. Several of his "friends" laughed at the words. "Two men don't love each other!"

Roy didn't reply, instead he made a mistake, he did what he had always told Edward not to do, (not that the guy ever listened) he acted on impulse, defending the name of love.

_Snap  
_

Davidson and his comrades jumped back from the warning explosion.

"I rank higher than you Mustang! I suggest you don't do that again!"

"What's it matter!?" Roy yelled.

Davidson suddenly began laughing, "You right." He said calming and closing his eyes with a smirk, "You aren't suppose to live through this.

Roy's glares became harder, not breathing a word, all that ran through his mind was Edward.

"We've had this planed, for a while, almost two years! Then, oh boy, then I found out about you and your man! Made it BETTER!" Davidson held his arms out and leaned back to emphasize. Dropping his arm he looked back to Roy, "You look curious to know what we had planned."

"This war…"

"Indeed, then! Oh, then I saw you and the blonde!" Davidson was almost shouting, "Then it all fell into play! I knew how dispose of you!"

Roy's arm extended out, Davidson, clearly wasn't thinking and stepped away from his comrades.

_Snap!_

No more comrades to worry about he could he them abandoning Davidson, leaving him for dead.

Roy smirked internally, he was expecting gunfire from behind the immense wall of fire.

Davidson pulled his pistol out of his holster, and aimed it dead at Mustang's heart, "Wrong move."

"This has got to stop! You murdered all of those people to start a meaningless war!"

"Not meaningless, all of those people, were just like you!" Davidson snarled, "Nasty immoral beings that don't deserve to breath! Even the little girl! My friends saw her, in PUBLIC even. With another woman! For the publicity... she was punished."

Roy's fingers squeezed together tightly a small spark flickered, only barely visible.

Davidson walked forward, never lowering his gun, they stood mere feet from one another. A gun hovered not far from Roy's racing heart.

Roy's steady hand was mere inches from Davidson's face, "We're human like you. We breath, bleed and hurt just the same."

"Whatever," Davidson smirked.

Simultaneously…

_Bang!_

_Snap!_

* * *

**OMG!!!!!!!**

**Only one chapter left!!!!**

**Who Dies? Who Lives? Give me your opinion!!!!!!**

REVIEW PLEASE!!! PLEASE PLEASE!!!!!!!


	25. Tears Of Love Heal All

Chapter 25

The phone rang out into the darkness of the house echoing throughout the house. Ed lifted his head, thinking he heard something then dropped his head again. He was so exhausted. It had been a month since he had slept a full night.

He had become accustomed to sleeping anywhere from one hours to three at the most. So far tonight he had one hour, and he wasn't giving up yet. It was only midnight after all. He lay awake for several minutes. But just as he drifted back off into sleep, the phone rang out. Slowly Edward sat up and swung his legs off the bed.

Then it stopped followed by a groggy, "Hello?" from Winry.

Ed continued walking toward the phone.

"Yes, this is Mustang's house hold." Winry said then turned and looked at Ed, "I don't live here though."

She looked to Ed as he sleepily leaned on the wall, "Edward Elric? Yes he lives here."

Ed looked up to her and she held out the phone to him, only then did it all hit him again. The dwelling, chocking fear from what he heard about the mines two days ago.

Pushing off the walk he took the phone, "Hello?"

_"Edward Elric?" _a deep unknown male voice asked on the other end.

"Yes, who is this?" Ed asked.

_"Dr. Nelson, I'm one of the surgeons out in the war zone. I'm calling you to let you know, I've transferred Roy Mustang to Central. He is stable, for now. But he'll make it back in time-"_

Ed interrupted him, "What happened?!"

_"Sir, he was shot." _Dr. Nelson said sadly._ "He is stable, but there is still a bullet in his chest and we don't have the equipment to dig that deep."_

"When will he be there?!" Ed was almost yelling into the phone. He was squeezing the receiver so hard with his flesh hand it made an odd noise.

_"Shortly," _there was a pause followed by a woman's voice, muffled in the back reporting a new arrival.

_"Mr. Elric, he'll be there within the next couple of hours, I'm so sorry but I have to go."_

Ed was about to rattle of more questions but the line was dead. Slamming the phone down Ed looked directly at Winry, tears stinging his eyes, "Get dressed!" and with that he ran off to his room.

Winry darted of into the room she had been using and quickly got dressed. They both came out of their separate rooms at the same time. Edward darted toward the door stuffing his wallet into his pocket and snagging the car keys from the table.

Silently thanking Roy in his head for sending it back from central.

"Edward! You don't have a license!" Winry exclaimed.

"Never stopped me before." Ed mumbled. "Keys, wallet…" Ed muttered looking around.

"Calm down Edward, I could hear him say it would be a bit-" Winry stopped talking and fell silent when Edward looked up at her.

Ed's eyes were terrified, and hurt. He looked down at the table, "Come on, if we sit at the hospital for five hours, I don't care."

Ed turned and opened the door and stepped out into the darkness. His mind was swimming with questions. Why did they wait so late? Was Roy out there at night? What was going on in general?

Jumping into the car Ed started it up as Winry sat down in the passenger side. Ed drove the speed limit. Slowing several times when he noticed the needle reaching further and further over to the right.

They made it to the hospital and Ed, briskly, walked up to the desk and spoke before the nurse could, "Has Roy Mustang been brought in yet?"

"No Sir, not yet. But when he gets here you'll have to stay in here until they say it's ok."

"Who will be operating on him!?" Ed demanded.

"I don't know sir, the only surgeons in are Dr. Berrett and Dr. Collins." she said, "Sir, please have a seat."

Edward looked at her for a moment longer before turning and walking over to Winry sitting in the nearest chair.

Winry took a seat next to him and rubbed shoulder. Ed leaned forward resting his head in his hands.

Winry sat silently, but watched Edward. Just as she was about to look away she saw one tear roll down Edward's arm. She squeezed his shoulder trying to comfort him.

* * *

Ed sat outside leaning against the wall of the hospital. Smoke threw itself into the slight breeze stringing out and disappeared as the air took control carrying it away. Ed mentally thanked Winry for buying him some.

The wind picked up slightly, as Ed reached up dropping the butt of the cigarette onto the high sitting ashtray that stood next to him.

Looking over Ed saw a military van-like vehicle practically flew up to the door. The doors on the vehicle flew open and three men jumped out and ran to the back of the van.

Ed stood but didn't dare more forward in fear of getting in the way, or if it wasn't Roy.

Edward felt his heart plummet hard and fast deep in his stomach. He watched completely stunned as the men pulled a stretcher out of the van.

There was a bloody, shirtless, screaming form lying on top of it, clad in blood stained military issued pants. The man's familiar, abnormally, pale chest suddenly began oozing blood as he squirmed in pain, only causing himself more.

"Get him in! Hurry! He's conscious again! The anesthesia is wearing off!"

"Hold in Mustang!" A woman called jumping out of the van but stopped and looked at Edward, "Shit!"

Ed darted forward, "Roy!" He cried out but was abruptly stopped as the blonde woman. Pulled against her, but she was strong, then someone else grabbed him.

"Edward!" they both cried.

Ed looked up too the women, recognizing them both. Winry and Riza.

Ed looked back seeing the men rushing, and Roy withering in pain. Edward didn't miss the tears flowing freely down Roy's face. The onyx eyes Edward loved so dearly, flicked toward him before his head disappeared on the other side of the door.

"Edward!" Roy cried out, in a desperate attempt to prove to them he wanted Ed close by.

Edward broke out of the woman's grip and with an amazing speed, he didn't know he still possessed.

Ed ran blindly into the building and past the E.R. doors only to have a man that was huge in comparison to himself step in his way. Ed looked up at the man with tearstained eyes.

"Where do you think you're going?" His gruff voice asked.

"To Mustangs room!" Ed cried his voice crackled under the pressure.

"Son, I can't let you go in there! He is going into I.C.U."

"Please... you don't understand..."

"You wouldn't believe how much I actually do... please, just cooperate." The man said, almost sadly.

About that time Winry and Riza Came running around the corner and grabbed Edward, "Come on Edward, lets go to the waiting room." Riza coaxed.

Ed numbly obliged.

* * *

Hours passed, but to Edward it seemed like days. He sat completely numb, not taking in anything that had happened. Not taking in who had walked in or out, unless they were dressed out in hospital attire.

Suddenly Riza jumped up, sparking a small fire of hope within Edward that the doctor came bearing news.

Jean Havoc walked through the doors with a bag of something Ed assumed to be cloths. Thank Gods, now Edward didn't have to see her military uniform with Roy's blood covering it.

As she stood Jean took her up in a quick hug and kissed her. The sight tore Edward heart into tiny pieces... tore his already sore, fragmented, heart.

Looking away he saw a doctor walk in and watched as he walked over to a woman that sat alone. He was speaking, but Edward didn't hear him. Though he saw how the woman suddenly began yelling.

To Edward the yelling sounded as if she was at the other end of a long tunnel and talking in a normal voice.

Then she broke down, and only then did he hear her.

_"He can't be dead"_ she cried into the doctor's chest.

Edward cringed and looked to the ground. He didn't know how long it had been he zoned everything out, hell he felt like he had fallen asleep, looking over Riza and Jean sat whispering and Winry was watching Edward with a worried expression.

"Did I fall asleep?" Ed asked sitting up from his previous position of slouching against the chair.

"No, you ok?" Winry asked shocked at the question.

"I don't know…" Ed muttered rubbing his face, before he dropped his elbows onto his knees cradling his head in his hands. The rough and careless contact of metal and flesh should have hurt slightly, but Edward was already numb again.

He hid himself deep in his mind away from everyone as he sat back against the chair after a few moments. Ed's eyes saw nothing; they only functioned when anyone came through the doors but quickly returned to a blurry stare as soon as he registered if it was the doctor he needed to see.

Several hours passed. Edward was now no longer numb…

"Edward sit down, we have to be patient!" Riza practically hissed.

Edward turned to snap at her but a surgeon walked through the doors and looked directly at him, "Mr. Elric?"

Ed's heart felt weird, like it stopped or sped up, it was indescribable, "Yes."

"I'm Dr. Collins Roy, is stable for the moment." he said, "We got the bullet out, but it somehow managed to take just a small piece of the left auricular and it hit his lung."

"What?!" Winry cried.

"His… heart…" Ed mumbled

"He is in a coma. Mr. Elric, he should be dead. Honestly, this man is very lucky." Dr. Collins gruff voice said softly.

"How? How can it be possible?" Ed asked, shaking his head in confusion, squeezing his shut for a second to stop the tears.

"I honestly have no idea how he managed to live through this. He should have died from the hit to the heart, or even the lungs. It was even possible to drown in the blood." Dr. Collins explained, baffled.

"He'll survive?" Edward choked out.

"Hopefully, he has a thirty percent chance." the doctor said sadly.

"Can I see him?" Ed asked in almost a whisper.

"Briefly."

* * *

Edward stood next to Roy's bed, odd noises filled the room. Blood and other IV fluids were being pumped into him. Breathing machinery was running and the beeping of a heart monitor sounded out.

"Roy…" Ed whispered. He carefully touched Roy's face, as if he were afraid he would break him. "You're strong… you can do this…beat the odds." Ed's voice cracked under the pressure.

Ed carefully cupped Roy's cheek, "You have to pull through... Roy... baby... please... you have to..."

Ed stood looking down at Roy, ever so lightly caressing his cheek, and continued his pep talk, begging Roy to wake. "Please Roy... Please..." Ed begged, bending and place a kiss so light, that had so much meaning in it on Roy's forehead then straightened up dropping his hands to his sides.

Perfect timing. A nurse walked into the room and looked sadly at Edward, "I'm sorry sir but I have to ask you to leave."

"When will I be able to stay in the room with him?" Edward asked, unable to keep his voice steady.

"I'm not sure, the doctors will let me now in a few hours about visitors." she said carefully.

Ed nodded sadly and thanked her as he headed for the door, "What about the others?"

"What others honey?" she asked.

"The others that are here with me. Riza Hawkeye especially." Edward said looking at her, but his eyes wandered down to Roy's sickly form.

The nurse stood thinking for moment, "Send her in but it will have to be really, really short." The younger woman said.

Ed nodded and headed out to the waiting room, to alert Riza she could go see him. She stood just as Edward practically collapsed onto the chair hiding his face in his hands and cried silently.

* * *

It had been two days. Roy, still, hadn't woken.

They doctors said he looked as if he was healing, physically, just as he should. The even moved him into a different room.

They allowed Edward to stay in the room with Roy, but they did force him to leave the room several times a day, those times were the only when he left Roy's bedside. And he always took advantage of smoking and eating at those times.

Ed looked up at the clock and sighed, two in the morning. Leaning back in the chair Ed tried to sleep. Sleep was slowly crawling up on him when suddenly the heart monitor sped up. Slowly at first. Nothing that really worried Ed. The doctors said it was ok.

Then it started screaming. Ed jumped and ran into the hall to see doctors and nurses right there as he was about to yell for them. One nurse pulled Edward completely out of the room. It was the man from the E.R.

Ed watched from where they were as the doctors and nurses rushed all around Roy. Suddenly, Edward felt his world shatter over and over again. He just stepped into hell. A white walled Hell.

The sound of Roy's heart monitor flat lining sounded loudly.

"Paddles." the doctor said.

Ed watched, frozen, numb, and dead on his feet. As the shocked Roy in attempt to revive him several time.

"I'll call it... Time of death-"

"NO!" Edward cried breaking away from the huge man and threw himself, as gently as he could throw himself, onto Roy. "Wake up! You can't...you can't!" Ed whimpered.

Edward cried, his tears splashing onto Roy's face, "Please... wake up... you can't die... Roy... please..." Ed said pausing before he whispered, "I love you Roy..."

The doctors managed to pull Edward off of Roy and just as they towed him a few feet from the door...

_Beep......beep......._

It was slow, but Roy's heart was pumping blood. It was beating, he was alive.

"Incredible..." The Dr. Collins breathed then began checking Roy over.

Then... the amazing happened.

"Ed...ward..." Roy's voice was hardly a whisper and it crackled, from the lack of moisture and use.

Dr. Collins stared in disbelief at Roy's form, he still looked asleep. No... he looked dead. The skin under his eyes was a mixture of green and black. His skin overly pale and didn't look right. Then... heavy eyelids opened... they were clouded from the drugs they kept in Roy. but he was somewhat wake.

"Mr. Mustang." Dr. Collins said.

Roy's brow furrowed, "Not... so... loud..."

"Edward please leave the room, you can come back in a bit." Dr. Collins asked politely.

Edward was pulled out of the room, though he heard Roy protest as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Edward sat in the waiting room impatiently when Dr. Collins walked in.

Edward jumped up.

"He's alive... and fully awake... I don't understand. But he proved the odds wrong." Dr. Collins said, "He is the luckiest I've seen yet."

"Can I go in?" Edward asked.

"Go on." he smiled.

Edward rushed to Roy's room, to see him looking at the door. Edward smiled, "Roy... oh my God I thought I'd lost you."

"I know... I heard everything you said..." Roy said, his voice wasn't all there but, it was much better.

"They said you shouldn't be here." Ed smiled.

"I couldn't leave you... not after everything we've been through." Roy said.

Edward lightly kissed Roy's lips then pulled back, "I heard the report, and you killed the bastard before I could punch his face in."

Roy smirked, "So I did hit him... good."

"You don't remember?" Ed asked.

"Not really."

"No matter, God Roy I love you." Ed said laying his head on the bed.

"I love you too." Roy smiled.

Silence floated comfortable around them, sure, Edward had questions. Now wasn't the time.

"What did you do when I flat lined?" Roy asked running his hand through Edward's hair.

"I pretty much through myself on you and begging you to come back..." Ed said looking to Roy.

"You cried... your eyes..." Roy said.

"Observant bastard," Ed smiled.

"You cried on me?" Roy asked.

"Uh... yeah... sorry."

"Tears of love heal all." Roy smiled.

Ed blushed lightly. "Edward..." Roy said looking at the blonde's ring on the chain around his neck, "Would you marry me if all possible?"

Ed could have fallen over, "Of course." Ed replied over-joy and fear stricken.

"I hope to live to the day they make it legal." Roy smiled and looked to the ring on his finger.

"You are married, we just lack in the certificate." Ed smiled.

"That makes you the wife." Roy smiled.

Edward lifted an eyebrow, "Yeah... right... Roy you need to rest."

Roy smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Roy laid his head back against the pillow. Within minute Roy was asleep.

Roy was alive! He proved the odds wrong!!

Tears of love could heal all.

* * *

**__**

_**That is it! It is finished!!!! There will NOT be a trilogy!! But if I get plenty of reviews… I may do a quick epilogue… but I don't know. I mean, my reviews have dropped **__**L**__** that's not very cool.**_

_**I do want to apologize for any and all delays in writing this story. It took too long too finish. I hope you all found it worth the wait. **_

_**Within the next few… months? Possibly I will be revising BOTH Friend In Need and So Cold. **_

_**But that project won't be started for a while. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed the story!! **_

_**I want to thank the people that stuck with me!! I'm not naming names because I'm afraid I'd leave some one out.**_

_**Happy ending??**_

_**Thank you guys for reading!! **_

Love you all!!!!


	26. Epilogue

Epilogue

Two years passed all too quickly. Still they lived within the same house, just them. Soon after they released Roy from the hospital they called him into Central Head Quarters.

They had hoped to up his ranking. But he declined it completely, he even turned in his pocket watch. He had turned his last person into a smoldering pile of ashes and ick.

Immediately after that he enrolled himself into a college an began studies in psychology.

Edward still happily worked in the floor shop. He and Russell had become close. Malissa and Russell even closer.

Edward now had a drivers license. Thanks to Roy's persistence.

* * *

Roy walked into the house, it was surprisingly quiet, and he didn't see any lights on. It was as if Edward wasn't even home.

"Your not here…" Roy mumbled more observed aloud. Unlike before, if Edward wasn't home before him it didn't terrify him. He knew he'd be home soon. But he had to admit it could worry him from time to time.

Sometimes Malissa or Russell would have him go with them someplace, or he would go visit a friend. Roy smiled, it warmed his whole being knowing Edward made friends.

Walking into the house he turned on a small lamp and took a seat in the chair.

Not five minutes had pasted and Edward walked through the door, well ran through the door. He darted into the living room, grabbing the top of Roy's chair he swung himself around it and landed perfectly in Roy's lap straddling him.

Roy's eyes where wide, "The the hell?"

"Guess what!" Ed chirped.

Roy settled his hands on Ed's hips, "What?"

Ed reached around and pulled a newspaper clipping, "You should read more! You used to like an old man sitting here reading your newspaper sipping coffee every day! Good news!" Ed rambled excitedly holding the small paper in front of Roy's face.

Roy reached up taking the paper and read it, "Your kidding?!"

Ed smiled brightly, "Not in the least!"

"Gay Marriage Laws Passed…" Roy said as he read over the headline.

Ed settled onto Roy's and sat in silence smiling brightly.

"Well now, we'll have to make plans won't we." Roy smiled up at Edward.

Ed beamed, but before he could say anything Roy captured his lips in a chaste kiss. As he pulled away he watched Ed's eyes, "You'll still marry me?" Roy asked hooking his finger under the small chain necklace that held a silver ring.

"Of course." Edward smiled.

They sat in a comfortable silence, neither of them expected this to happen in their life time.

"It's amazing you know…" Edward said playing with the hem of Roy's shirt.

"What's that?" Roy asked.

"That here we are thinking of marriage when I hated you so much before." Edward explained.

Roy smirked, you loved me before you knew you did. I figured that out a few years ago."

Ed looked confused, "How?"

"Your eyes, I thought back then your eyes just lit up like that when your emotions got worked up. But after living with you for so long, your eyes do that whenever you look or think about me. When your mad they go a darker gold."

"Eh… well it's comforting to know you know more about me than I do." Ed smiled lightly.

Roy smiled, "When are you wanting to marry?"

Ed's face brightened, "Whenever you have in mind. I don't mind waiting and I don't care if it's tomorrow, though that's a little rushed." Ed smiled.

"We'll marry soon, I'm tired with waiting." Roy smiled.

Ed leaned forward taking Roy's lips with his own.

* * *

**IT IS FINISHED!!!!!!! COMPLETELY!!!!!!!!**

**What did ya think??? **


End file.
